Weil es dich gibt
by Alenia
Summary: Harry wird entführt, Draco versucht ihn zu töten und Voldemort ist dabei sein Werk zu vollenden-- Chapter 25 up! Endlich, nach so langer Zeit: COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling wer sonst.  
  
Warning: Slash wobei dich eine Warnung eher unangebraucht finde schließlich ist das ganz normal wer trotzdem ein Problem damit hat: AUF WIEDERSEHEN  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron und Gott ( oder Moses oder Buddha) weiß wer noch  
  
Kommentar: Bitte schreibt reviews. Das ist meine Erste Geschichte mit diesem Pairing und ich hoffe sie wird was. Bitte sagt mir wie ich das 2 Kapitel hochladen muss, sonst verzweifle ich. Oder auch nicht.  
  
Aber nun *trommelwirbel* tatatatatatatatata:  
  
Weil es dich gibt: (ich weiß ich weiß kein berauschender Titel aber sonst ist mir nur noch Berührungen eingefallen und da passt das besser)  
  
Der Bahnsteig war wie jedes Jahr überfüllt. Überall hörte man Eltern die sich unter Tränen von ihren Eltern verabschieden und Kinder verzweifelt versuchen ihre Schulkollegen zu finden um ihnen zu erzählen wie aufregend nicht die Ferien waren und wie toll nicht der Urlaub gewesen wäre.  
  
Und in mitten von dieser Masse stand Harry Potter. Kein außergewöhnlicher Junge. Recht abgemagert, wirres schwarzes Haar das in alle Richtungen zu wachsen schien. Seine Augen waren stechend grün. Hübsch aber nichts besonderes. Niemand nach dem man sich umgedreht hätte. Wenn da nicht mitten auf der Stirn diese blitzförmige Narbe gewesen wäre. Genau die machte ihm zu etwas besonderem. Genau die sorgte dafür dass jeder sich nach ihm umdrehte und jeder seinen Namen kannte. Sie war das Überbleibsel eines Fluches. Des Todesfluches. ausgesprochen von einem Zauberer der mächtiger war als alle vor ihm. Jemand der unbesiegbar war. Fast.  
  
Denn Harry Potter hatte überlebt. Dafür war er berühmt. Er, ein kleines Baby hatte Lord Voldemort besiegt. Einfach so. Dank seiner Mutter. Seine Mutter die für ihn ihr Leben gelassen hatte und ihn so geschützt hatte. Er hatte das geschafft was viele Zauberer vor ihm vergeblich versucht hatten. Was alle gewollt hatten, hatte er erreicht.  
  
******  
  
Unruhig trat Harry von einen Fuss auf den anderen. Es war nicht Rons Art sich zu verspäten. Nicht heute. Nicht an dem Tag an dem er endlich nach Hogwarts seiner wahren Heimat zurückkehren konnte. Er suchte in der Menge nach einem roten Schopf. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Konnte ihn aber nicht ausmachen.  
  
"Wo hast du den Wiesel und das Schlammblut gelassen?"  
  
Draco Malfoy. Harry verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Malfoy war ihm seit ihrer ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Er beleidigte seine Freunde, hielt Muggelgeborene für Dreck und sich selbst für den ungekrönten König Hogwarts. Seine silberblonden Haare fielen ihm stränenweise ins Gesicht. Seine grauen Augen strahlten Hass und Kälte aus. Links und rechts von ihm standen seine geistigunterbelichteten Untergebenen Crabbe und Goyle. Sie waren dumm wie stroh und so sahen sie auch aus. Das einzige was sie beherrschten war gefährlich mit den Fingern zu knacksen. Denn wenn Harry es sicht recht überlegte waren die beiden wahrscheinlich sogar zu blöd um sich richtig zu prügeln.  
  
"Verschwinde in das Loch aus dem du gekrochen bist." Rons fauchende Stimme hätte Harry überall erkannt. Dich hinter ihm stand Hermione. Ihre Haare waren etwas länger und nicht mehr ganz so buschig. Sie lächelte Harry zu. Ron sah genauso aus wie vor 2 Monaten, nur war er nun noch größer. Er überragte. Malfoy bei weitem. "Loch? Du redest nicht zufällig von deinem Haus oder?" zischte Malfoy und lächelte ihn provozierend an. Seit je her legte es Malfoy darauf an Ron so lange zu provozieren bis er ihn, vor Lehrern am besten vor Snape schlug. Harry wusste das und nach Rons Gesichtsfarbe zu urteilen stand er kurz davor auf Malfoy loszugehen. Deshalb hielt Harry Ron vorsichtshalber am Arm fest. "Verschwinde Malfoy." Hermine Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut und als Malfoy sich umdrehte und ging sagte sie "Ron hör nicht auf ihn. Er ist es nicht wert." Aber für Harry klang es mehr als wollte sie sich selbst beruhigen.  
  
Später im Zug: " Und waren deine Ferien halbwegs erträgllich? Wir hätten dich gerne zu uns geholt aber Dumbledore meinte es wäre sicherer." "Ron es WAR sicherer." Sagte Hermione in einem Tonfall der Prof. McGonagalls sehr ähnlich war. "Aber warum bei uns wäre er unter Freunden und Leute die ihn nicht wie Dreck behandeln." Erwiderte Ron wütend. "Was wäre passiert wenn Du-weißt- schon-wer angegriffen hätte..." " Wie waren deine Ferien Hermione?" unterbrach Harry sie um einen größeren Streit seiner Freunde zu verhindern. " Ich war in Bulgarien. Viktor besuchen.", als sie das gesagt hat lief sie leicht. Rons Augen hingegen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Es war ihm anzusehen das er sich zwang sie nicht gleich auszufragen. Was sie wann wo und wie gemacht hatten? Er hätte das zwar nicht mal unter Folter zu gegeben aber er war eifersüchtig. Rasend eifersüchtig. Er versuchte vergeblich seine Stimme ruhig zu halten :" Und wie...wie war´s ?" Hermione schenkte seinem wutverzerrten Gesicht keinerlei Bedeutung und erzählte munter drauf los.  
  
Die Minuten vergingen, aber Hermione hörte nicht auf zu erzählen. Harry lehnte sich gelangweilt in seinem Sitz zurück, doch Ron schien ihr an den Lippen zu hängen. Begierig alles zu erfahren was und was nicht zwischen Viktor und Hermione passiert war. Währenddessen genoss Harry die Aussicht. Er würde zurück nach Hogwarts kehren. Endlich. Er freute sich Hagrid wiederzusehen und darauf endlich wieder in einem richtigen Bett schlafen zu können. Bei den Dursleys war das ja mehr ein Brett mit Leintuch gewesen....  
  
Doch er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu realisieren, dass Malfoy und seine "Freunde" vor ihm standen. Erhätte fast vor Schreck geschrien, aber er konnte sich im letzten Moment noch davon abhalten.  
  
"Was willst du?" fuhr Harry Malfoy an. " Na na Pottylein wer wird denn gleich so gereizt sein. Wir wollten euch doch nur besuchen und schauen ob ihr noch was Essbares habt?" Er blickte vielsagend zu den Schokofröschen auf dem Sitz neben Harry. Gerade als er danach greifen wollte schnellte Harrys Hand nach vor und packte grob Malfoys Hand. Doch dann verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen und alles war für einen Moment schwarz.  
  
Als er wieder klar sehen konnte stand er mitten in einem Raum. Das einzige Licht war das des Feuers aus dem Kamin. Er sah einen großen schlanken Mann und vor ihm stand ein kleiner Junge. Der Junge weinte und schluchzte, doch den Mann schien das nicht zu kümmern. Erhob die Hand und schlug mit aller Kraft auf den Jungen ein. Dieser brach zusammen und kauerte nun am Boden. Harry wollte dem Jungen helfen doch er kannte sich nicht bewegen. Er musste ansehen wie der Mann den Jungen anschrie:  
  
"Du willst mein Sohn sein. Du bist nicht mein Sohn. Mein Sohn würde nicht weinen, er würde den Schmerz ertragen und wieder aufstehen. Er würde keine Schwäche zeigen. Niemals."  
  
Daraufhin richtete sich der kleine Junge unter Größten Qualen auf und stellte sich aufrecht vor den Mann.  
  
"Ich werde keine Schwäche mehr zeigen, Vater. Nie mehr." Der Junge drehte sich um und ging. Doch im Vorbeigehen sah Harry deutlich die Schnitte und Wunden in seinem Gesicht. Und obwohl der Junge gegen das Feuer stand konnte Harry deutlich seine silberblonden Haare sehen.......  
  
Alles wurde wieder schwarz. Als er die Augen aufschlug saß er wieder im Hogwarts-Express. Seine Hand lag immer noch auf der von Malfoy. Schnell riss er sie weg. "Verschwinde", zischte Harry. Doch was ihn noch mehr überraschte als das er nach dem was er gesehen hatte reden konnte war, dass Malfoy gehorchte. Er sah ihn zuerst nur verwirrt an doch dann richtete er sich auf und verließ mit seinen Gorillas das Abteil.  
  
" Was war das? Du hast seine Hand berührt und dann war es als wärst du kurz bewusstlos." In Hermions Stimme klang ein Hauch von Panik mit. Harry starrte entgeistert auf seine Hand. " Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung was das war.  
  
To be continued  
  
Das war's. Vorerst. Hat es euch wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen. Ich weiß ich muss noch an der Rechtschreibund und an meinem Still arbeiten aber ich lerne dazu und bin für jegliche Kritik ( Aber auch Lob *panischanfangzukichern*) offen. EINE FLEHEN AM ENDE BITTE ERKLÄRT MIR WIE ICH EIN 2 KAPITEL HOCHLADEN MUSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
G&K aloha 


	2. Nur Schule

Disclaimer: hat sich nicht geändert  
  
Warning: Slash  
  
Pairings: vorerst: Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron aber es könnten noch welche folgen ob die slash sein werden weiß ich noch nicht  
  
Kleine Dankesrede: @silverwolfe: *dankbaraufaufdiekniefällt* ich hoffe ich hab das jetzt richtig gemacht. Ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken. DANKE!!!  
  
Kommentar: Hier bei ff.net gibt es so viele HP/DM Geschichten das es immer schwerer wird eine komplett neue Storyline zu entwerfen ohne das man sich von den anderen Autoren zu viele "Sachen" ausleiht/klaut. Ich versuche zwar eine neue Geschichte zu schreiben aber es kann vorkommen(nicht zu oft wie ich hoffe) das ich mir den ein oder anderen Satz oder die Idee ausleihe. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt das nicht persönlich oder allzu tragisch.  
  
Weil es dich gibt: Kapitel 2:  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermione waren unter den letzten die sich in die große Halle drängten und sich einen Platz am Gryffindortisch suchten. Fred und George Weasley waren gerade damit beschäftigt ihren neuen Kaugummi an Neville zu testen. "Bleib ruhig, Neville. Die Zähne wachsen nach ein zwei Stunden wieder nach. " keuchte Fred der sich kaum mehr am Stuhl halten konnte vor Lachen. Auf Harrys verwunderten Blick meinte George gelassen: "Unsere neuste Erfindung. Dir fallen die Zähne aus. Aber sie wachsen wieder nach, wahrscheinlich. Echt brillant." " Echt gefährlich." Rief Hermione und eilte zu Neville um ihm beim Einsammeln seiner Zähne zu helfen.  
  
"Sie sieht das viel zu eng. Willst du vielleicht ein Bonbon, Harry?" "Lieber nicht. Ich will meine Zähne behalten." "Spielverderber." Grummelte Fred und wandte sich dann George und Lee Jordan zu. Eigentlich war alles beim alten geblieben, dachte Harry. Es war alles beim alten. Seine Freunde hatten sich nicht verändert. Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan sahen genauso aus wie vor zwei Monaten, nur dass sie etwas gewachsen waren. Auch Neville war gleich geblieben. Er war glücklich endlich wieder "zu Hause" zu sein bei seiner wahren Familie. Er ließ seinen Blick zu Lehrertisch schweifen und stockte. Der Platz von Snape war leer, aber auch der des neuen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrers. Harry war gespannt wer dieses Jahr so mutig gewesen war um den Posten anzunehmen. Bis jetzt hatte es kein Lehrer länger als ein Jahr ausgehalten. Danach waren sie alle gegangen. Freiwillig. Aber wo blieb Snape. Vielleicht war er noch auf Reisen? Vielleicht war er gefangen? Vielleicht sogar tot? Zwar hasste er Snape und das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Aber tot? Tot wollte er nicht einmal Severus Snape den Oberschleimbeutel und Gryffindor-Hasser sehen. Hagrid winkte ihm freundlich zu. Da erhob sich Dumbledore um das neue Schuljahr, wie immer, mit einer Rede einzuläuten.  
  
"Liebe Schüler, liebe Schülerinnen ich freue mich das ihr alle wieder vollzählig und gesund nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt seid. Auch wenn außerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts der Krieg tobt. Hier soll sich nichts verändern. Hogwarts soll ein Zeichen des Widerstandes sein. Natürlich wird für euren Schutz gesorgt. Deshalb haben alle Lehrer Holwarts einen anderen Schutzwall um das Schloss und seine Länderein gelegt. Damit niemand unbefugt eindringen kann." Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Direktors. "Des weiteren wird es wieder Quidditchspiele geben." Harry stimmte in den tosenden Beifall ein. "Und nach dem wiederholten Anfragen der Schüler wird es auch wieder einen Weihnachtsball geben." Wieder tosender Beifall. Aber nicht von Harry. Er erinnerte sich nur ungern an den Weihnachtsball vor 2 Jahren zurück. Er war mit Parvati Patil erschienen. Doch am Ende war er mit Ron in einer Ecke gesessen und hatte über Riesen diskutiert. Nach Rons Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen erinnerte auch er sich noch gut and den Ball. Hermione war mit Viktor gekommen. Ron hatte sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Er war immer noch auf sich selbst sauer weil er nicht früher auf die Idee gekommen war Hermione zu fragen ob sie mit ihm gehen wollte.  
  
" Aber nun zu unserem neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Er wies auf die Tür. Diese öffnete sich und hereinkam eine Frau. Sie hatten noch nie eine Frau als Lehrerin für dieses Fach gehabt. Sie war groß und schlank. Ihr Haar war schwarz aber schimmerte rot und ihre Augen waren stechend blau. Sie schritt nach vorn zum Lehrertisch und ließ sich auf ihrem Stuhl nieder.  
  
" Das ist Professor James. Sie wird dieses Jahr DADA (er sagt zwar wieder das lange Wort aber mir war es jetzt zu lang) unterrichten. Vor allem die männliche Belegschaft Hogwarts war sehr angetan von der neuen Lehrerin. Überall sah Harry Jungen die mit halb offenen Mündern dasitzen und die Lehrerin anstarrten. Harry fand dass sie zwar hübsch war aber nichts besonderes.  
  
" Leider muss ich euch mitteilen dass Prof. Snape heute Abend verhindert ist. Aber er wird auch dieses Jahr Zaubertränke unterrichten." Harrys Träume von einem Leben ohne Snape zerplatzten jäh. Vor allem am Gryffindor-Tisch sah man enttäuschte Gesichter. Alles hatten gehofft Snape los zu sein.  
  
"Aber nun will ich euch nicht weiter aufhalten." Mit einem Schnipsen erschienen die besten Speisen auf ihren Tellern. Harry nahm von überall etwas und begann zu essen. Währendessen fiel Harry wieder Malfoy ein. Was hatte er da gesehen? Und warum wurde es bloß durch eine kleine Berührung ausgelöst? Es machte Harry irgendwie Angst. Malfoy tat ihm leid. Zwar hätte er es nie zugegeben aber niemand, nicht einmal Malfoy hatte so eine Behandlung verdient. Aber was sollte er jetzt tun? Es einfach vergessen? Oder ihn darauf anreden. /Harry jetzt spinnst du schon total. Du machst dir Sorgen um Malfoy. Du kannst doch nicht einfach zu Malfoy gehen und fragen: Hey, Malfoy wie geht´s? Wurdest du als Kind geschlagen? Der lacht dich doch aus. Vergiss es einfach das wird das beste sein.  
  
"Und ich dachte wir wären ihn los. Ich meine haben wir nicht genug gelitten. Findest du nicht auch Harry?? Rons Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. " Was hast du gesagt? Ich hab kurz nicht aufgepasst." Zuerst sah Ron ihn nur verwirt an sagte dann aber: "Ich hab nur gesagt das es schade ist das Snape noch da ist." " Ja, ich dachte vielleicht hätten sie ihn gefangen genommen." "Oder er hätte sich zur Ruhe gesetzt." Den Rest des Essens verbrachten Ron und Harry damit sich die wildesten Gründe einfallen zu lassen warum Snape nicht da war.  
  
To be continued  
  
Ich weiß in dem Chapter ist nicht wirklich was passiert aber dafür im nächsten versprochen. Gefällt es euch. Ich bemühe mich. Vielleicht könntet ihr euch zu einem Kommentar hinreißen lassen. Wie auch immer. Danke fürs lesen.  
  
G&K aloha 


	3. Zabertrankunterricht

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling, wer hätte das gedacht  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron, .........  
  
Warning: Slash  
  
Comment: Danke für die reviews und viel Spass !!!!!  
  
Weil es dich gibt: 3.Kapitel:  
  
"Los wach auf. Es ist kurz vor acht. In der ersten Stunde haben wir Verwandlung. McGonagall zieht uns mindestens 20 Punkte ab, wenn du nicht sofort aufwachst und dich anziehst. Rons Gebrüll drang nur wie aus weiter Ferne an Harrys Ohr. Als er jedoch realisierte was Ron gerade gesagt hatte, saß er kerzengerade im Bett. "Endlich! Los komm." Und schon zerrte Ron Harry ins Bad.  
  
Völlig außer Atem waren sie ins Klassenzimmer gestürmt und hatten sich in die letzte Reihe gesetzt. Prof. McGonagall warf ihnen zwar einen missbilligenden Blick zu sagte aber nichts. "Liebe Schüler, dieses Jahr stehen die ersten ZAGs an. Es wird ein hartes Jahr werden, denn der Stoff der auf sie wartet wird sie will Zeit, Arbeit und vor allem Fleiß kosten. Außerdem werden wir uns mit den Verwandlungen in andere Menschen betraut machen. Ein Murmeln ging durch die Reihen. "Dies ist ein sehr schwieriges Kapitel der Verwandlungen und wir werden uns wahrscheinlich das ganze erste Halbjahr damit beschäftigen." Hermiones Hand schoss in die Höhe.  
  
"Ja, Miss Granger?" "Ich habe gelesen, dass es kaum Zauberer gibt die die Macht besitzen sich in irgendeine beliebige Person zu verwandeln." " Das mag schon sein aber ich bin von ihrem Können überzeugt und weiß das alle hier ihr bestes geben werden um sich diese außergewöhnliche Fähigkeit an zu eigenen. Aber in dieser und auch den beiden nächsten Stunden werden wir uns nur mit der Theorie befassen."  
  
"Denkst du irgendwer von uns schafft das?" fragte Ron während die Professorin Notizen an die Tafel schrieb. "In den letzten 500 Jahren gab es nur hundert Menschen die die Verwandlung in andere Personen beherrscht haben." Wisperte Hermione von der Reihe vor ihnen. "Warum sollen wir es dann lernen. Wenn es eh fast keiner schafft?" Daraufhin zischte Hermione ungehalten: " Du willst es also nicht einmal versuchen? Hast du überhaupt keine Disziplin?" Sie drehte sich um und wandte sich wieder ihren Notizen zu. "Sie dramatisiert die Sache ein bisschen, findest du nicht." Harry nickte nur zustimmend.  
  
Nach Verwandlung hatten sie eine langweilige Doppelstunde Geschichte der Magie die Harry die Zeit gab sich zu entspannen. Leider fiel ihm dabei Malfoy wieder ein. Der Gedanke das eine bloße Berührung so etwas auslösen konnte beunruhigte Harry sehr. Einerseits wollte er wissen was genau er da gesehen hatte aber andererseits wollt er Malfoy um nichts in der Welt zu Nahe kommen. Erst als Hermione zum dritten Mal rief stand Harry auf und ging mit den anderen zum Mittagessen. Sein Blick glitt hinüber zum Slytherintisch. Dort saß Malfoy mit seinen Freunden. Während des ganzen Essens blickte er hin und wieder verstohlen zu Draco. Dieser schien das nicht zu bemerken. Doch einmal als Harry zu lang starrte, riss Malfoy den Kopf hoch und starrte zurück. Sein Blick war voll Hass und Kälte und ließ Harry das Blut gefrieren. Sofort wandte er seinen Blick ab.  
  
"Jetzt haben wir Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins." Rons Stimme triefte vor Ekel. "Warum lässt du dich immer so von Malfoy provozieren. Ignorier ihn doch einfach." Sagte Hermione ohne ihren Blck von ihrem Buch zu heben. " Es ist seine hässliche Fratze. Am liebsten würde ich ihm mal so richtig in den Hin-. Doch Hermiones unterbrach ihn jäh. "Und dank Snape wieder an die 100 Punkte verlieren.?" Das brachte Ron zum schweigen. Er wusste, dass Snape ihnen die Hölle heiß machte wenn sie Malfoy auch nur schief ansahen. Damit hatten sie in den letzten Jahren schon genug Erfahrung gesammelt. Snape hatte keine Chance ausgelassen ihnen eins auszuwischen. Wann immer sich die Gelegenheit geboten hatte, hatte Snape sie genutzt.  
  
"Setzen." Wie jedes mal eröffnete Professor Severus Snape die Stunde mit einer freundlichen Begrüßung. Harry ließ sich auf seinen Platz neben Ron nieder. "Hat mal wieder glänzende Laune." Raunte Ron ihm zu. Es stimmte zwar, dass Snape nicht unbedingt ein Sonnenschein war aber heute schien er besonders schlechte Laune zu haben. Harry hatte den schrecklichen Verdacht dass Snape seine schlechte Laune an ihm auslassen würde und sein Verdacht sollte bald bestätigt werden.  
  
Snapes Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern doch man konnte jedes Wort verstehen. Er hatte von je her die Gabe besessen, seine Schüler mühelos ruhig zu halten. "Heute werden wir uns den Nervengiften zuwenden." Er grinste diabolisch in Neville Longbottoms Richtung, dieser war schon in seinem Sessel eingesunken. In den 5 Jahren in denen sie Zaubertränke gehabt hatten hatte Neville es noch kein einziges Mal geschafft einen Trank fehlerfrei zuzubereiten. Aber leider hatte Neville die ungute Angewohnheit seine Tränke nicht nur zu vermasseln nein er testete sie meistens unfreiwillig an sich selbst und musste deshalb schon oft in den Krankensaal gebracht werden. Snape wusste das. Und er wusste, dass Neville jede Stunde vor Aufregung fast starb und das er es auch dieses mal schaffen würde sich selbst zu vergiften.  
  
"Diese Tränke sind sehr schwer zu brauen und deshalb," er blickte boshaft in die Runde, "werden sie diese Tränke in einer Partnerarbeit brauen." Die Ersten rückten schon ihre Stühle um sich schnellst möglich zu ihrem bevorzugten Partner setzen zu können. Doch Snape gebot ihnen mit erhobener Hand sich wieder zu setzen. Harry hatte einen schrecklichen Verdacht. Wenn Snape so grinst konnte das eigentlich nur heißen, dass sie.....  
  
"Immer Gryffindor und Slytherin werden ein Team bilden. Welch ein Glück das wir eine gerade Zahl sind. Ich werde sie einteilen und keine Wiederrede." Harry hatte es geahnt. Es musste so kommen. Ron neben ihm stöhnte angewidert auf. Aber plötzlich kam Harry die Idee das wenn er mit Malfoy arbeiten müsste er mit ihm reden konnte. Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben. Er wollte neben Malfoy sitzen. Draco Malfoy. Aber was sein MUSSTE, musste sein. Jetzt blieb nur zu hoffen dass Snape ihm diesen Gefallen auch tat.  
  
"Granger und Crabbe. Goyle und Finnigan. Thomas und Parkinson. Longbottom und Bullstrode. Überall konnte man genervtes teilweise angeekeltes Stöhnen hören. Snape lass Name für Name vor bis... "Potter und ...Malfoy."  
  
/Perfekt./ Doch im nächsten Augenblick hätte er sich am liebsten selbst ins Gesicht geschlagen für diesen Gedanken. Jetzt konnte er Malfoy fragen. Hoffentlich müsste er ihn nicht berühren. Obwohl wäre das so schlimm???  
  
"Brauchen sie eine schriftliche Einladung Potter?" Snape war unbemerkt hinter ihn getreten. " Sie setzen sich neben Malfoy. Los!" Er machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung. " Ach und bevor ich es vergesse... 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Arbeitsverweigerung." Er grinste niederträchtig.  
  
Langsam packte Harry seine Sachen zusammen und ließ sich neben Malfoy nieder. Dieser rutschte gleich ein Stück von Harry weg.  
  
" Nur damit das klar ist, ich arbeite alleine. Was du machst ist mir scheißegal, aber komm mir bloß nicht in die Quere." "Vielleicht ist dir entgangen das, das eine PARTNERARBEIT sein soll. Das heißt wir müssen zusammenarbeiten. Aber wenn du kindisch sein willst....." "Fein Potter." Er spie den Namen richtig aus. "Fein, aber fass bloß nichts was mir gehört an. Ich will nicht das du es besudelst." "Wie könnte ich." Sagte Harry sarkastisch. Dann begannen alle zu arbeiten. Auch Harry und Draco. Zuerst schien alles ruhig abzulaufen. Doch dann stieß Harry aus Versehen den Becher mit Schlangengift um. "Potter!" brüllte Draco. "Bist du zu irgendwas zu gebrauchen. Sieh dir das an. Was soll das. Das Gift ist der Hauptbestandteil des Trankes und du verschüttest es einfach so." Snape war im Moment viel zu sehr beschäftigt Neville anzubrüllen wie er nur so dumm sein könnte und die Molchaugen vor den Regenwürmern beifügen konnte, als das er von Malfoys Geschrei Notiz genommen hätte. Außerdem hätte er Draco wahrscheinlich noch angespornt lauter zu schreien.  
  
"Klappe Malfoy. Es war keine Absicht. Davon geht die Welt nicht unter." Malfoy wollte gerade nach dem Becher greifen und Harry befürchtete er wolle ihn ihm auf den Kopf schlagen. Also griff er auch nach dem Becher. Und alles wurde schwarz....................  
  
Harry stand in einem Saal, der von 2 großen Kronleuchtern erhellt war. Dei Wände waren schwarz. Er war alleine. Doch in diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und zwei vermummte Gestalten betraten den Raum.  
  
"Wie kannst du es wagen?" brüllte die größere Person und zog den Zauberstab. "Was glaubst du wer du bist. Du verweigerst dich dem Meister. Du bringst nur Schande." Die Gestalt zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und hervor kam jemand den Harry eindeutig als Lucius Malfoy identifizierte. Jetzt zog sich auch die zweite Gestalt die Kapuze vom Kopf. Draco. Sein Gesicht wirkte ausdruckslos. Seine Augen leer.  
  
" Du kannst mich nicht zwingen ein Leben als Sklave zu führen. So wie du." Zischte er. Lucius Malfoys Gesicht wurde starr. Seine Augen genauso leer wie Dracos und ohne auch nur einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken rief er "Crucio."  
  
Draco schrie. Er wand sich auf dem Boden und drückte verzweifelt seine Hände gegen den Kopf. Harry wollte ihm helfen. Doch er war starr. Voll Panik musste er zusehen wie Draco immer und immer wieder schrie "Hör auf. Bitte Hör auf.." Und nach einer Unendlichkeit wie es Harry schien hörte er auf. Draco blieb auf dem Boden liegen. Sein Gesicht in seinen Händen verborgen. Er zitterte und Harry wollte nichts lieber als zu ihm zu laufen und ihm aufzuhelfen. Doch er bewegte sich nicht.  
  
"Falls du es jemals wieder wagen solltest die Stimme gegen mich zu erheben. Töte ich dich." Es war ein Flüstern und doch verstand Harry jedes Wort ein kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. Lucius drehte sich um und ging. Er ließ Draco allein. Dieser stand langsam wieder auf und als er die Hände vom Gesicht nahm konnte er sehen das Draco überall blutete.....  
  
Als er wieder aufwachte, war er noch im Kerker. Doch außer Ron, Hermione und Malfoy war keiner mehr da. Er wunderte sich warum Malfoy neben ihm kniete. Doch dann fiel ihm auf dass er sich wie panisch an Dracos Hand klammerte. Als er realisiert hatte was er gerade tat ließ er sofort Malfoys Hand los.  
  
Dieser erhob sich und sagte in herablassenden Ton: " Fass mich nie wieder an. Ich will deine dreckige Hand nie wieder auf meiner wissen." Doch er konnte den geschockten Ton nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen. "Niemand braucht dich, also verschwinde." Zischte Ron. Daraufhin wandte Draco sich um und ging. " Gott Harry. Was sollte das. Es war wie im Zug. Du hast ihn berührt und auf einmal bist du vom Sessel gefallen und hast so komisch gezuckt. Aber du hast Malfoys Hand nicht losgelassen. Du hast dich an sie geklammert. OHHHH Harry. Was sollte das??? Ich hatte solche Angst." Das alles sagte Hermione in einer erstaunlichen Geschwindigkeit. Harry hatte immer noch nicht ganz begriffen was passiert war. Langsam stand er auf und ging mit Ron und Hermione in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
To be continued So das war´s. Gefiel es euch? Wenn ja dann schreibt ein kommie und wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat schreibt auch. *lachtübereigenenwitz* Na gut. Also denn. Bis bald. Greetz aloha 


	4. Verwirrung auf höchster Ebene

Disclaimer: na ratet mal  
  
Pairing : Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione  
  
Warning: Slash  
  
Comment: Danke für die reviews ich habe dieses Kapitel gefällt euch!!!!!!! ( ....) = Meine Kommentare  
  
Weil s dich gibt Kapitel 4:  
  
"Ich meine man fällt doch nicht einfach um und klammert sich an dieses Ekelpaket Malfoy, oder??? Ich meine würdest du dich an so jemanden klammern?" (ich schon)  
  
Ron und Hermione waren gerade auf dem Weg zu den Gewächshäusern. Harry hatte noch Qudittchtraining. Deshalb nutzten sie die Gelegenheit um sich über das Geschehene zu unterhalten.  
  
"Natürlich nicht. Aber vielleicht hat es ja gar nichts mit Malfox zu tun. Und er hat sich nur an ihn geklammert weil er als einziger in der Nähe war?!" meinte Hermione. Aber sie war nicht wirklich überzeugt von ihren Worten. Als Harry ohnmächtig war hatte Malfoy sich zu eigenartig verhalten.  
  
***********FLASHBACK************************  
  
Harry lag auf dem Boden. Er sah aus als würde er schlafen. Er lag ganz ruhig da. Fast. Er klammerte sich wie panisch an die Hand von Draco Malfoy.  
  
Sie waren im Zaubertrankkerker. Ron und Hermione knieten neben Ron.  
  
"Lass ihn los!" Rons Stimme zitterte. Vor unterdrückter Wut aber auch vor Angst was mit Harry passiert war. Aber Malfoy schien das gar nicht zu registrieren. Er starrte wie gebannt auf Harrys Hand. Er spürte den Schmerz des festen Händedruckes gar nicht. Er bemerkte nicht einmal das auch er zudrückte. Er Draco Malfoy drückte Harry Potters Hand. Verkehrte Welt. Falsch. Schlecht. Bloß warum fühlte es sich dann so richtig und gut an? Draco wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er nicht einmal wenn ER gekonnt hätte Harrys Hand losgelassen hätte. Wahrscheinlich war es nur der Schock oder die Angst das Potter einfach wegstirbt und man ihn verantwortlich macht. Aber vielleicht, aber natürlich hätte er das nie zugegeben und wahrscheinlich hätte er es nicht einmal so beschreiben können, war es einfach nur das Gefühl Harry nahe zu sein. Ihn zu halten. Zu wissen das er da war. Für ihn. Aber das ging nicht. Ein Malfoy kennt keine Gefühle. Er darf sie nicht kennen. Niemals. Das hatte er früh genug lernen müssen... Seine Augen wurden wieder kalt und er wollte sich aus Harrys Griff befreien. Doch Potters Hand krallte sich nur noch tiefer in Dracos. "Lass los." Zischte Draco. Es war aussichtslos. Er konnte sich nicht befreien und Harry würde nicht loslassen. Doch wie ein Wunder schien Harry ihn doch gehört zu haben. Der Griff lockerte sich und gab schließlich ganz nach. Harry wachte auf.  
  
************FLASHBACK ENDE**********************  
  
Es war zu eigenartig gewesen. Harry war in letzter Zeit zu still geworden. Der Vorfall war nun schon eine Woche her. Etwas musste passieren. Hermione wollte wissen was mit ihrem besten Freund passiert war und was Malfoy damit zu tun hatte. Ron und Hermione warteten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Harry. Als dieser endlich ankam war er wieder ganz in Gedanken.  
  
"Harry?" Er hatte die beiden gar nicht bemerkt. Sie wollten sicher wieder reden. Aber er wollte nicht reden. Nicht jetzt. Nicht mit ihnen. "Wir müssen reden!" Hermiones Stimme war brüchig. Sie war in letzter Zeit durch den Wind. Hoffentlich nicht wegen ihm. Er wollte nicht das sich seine Freunde wegen ihm andauernd Sorgen machten. Er setzte sich ihnen gegenüber ihn einen der hohen mit Samt bezogenen Sessel. "Was ist in letzter Zeit mit dir los Harry? Ist es...ist es wegen Malfoy?"  
  
"Du kannst es uns erzählen. Wir sind deine Freunde. Vertrau uns. Bitte. Wir wissen dass etwas nicht stimmt und auch das es mit Malfoy zu tun haben muss." Auch Rons Stimme klang angeschlagen.  
  
Harry hatte ruhig zugehört. Was sollte er tun? Erzählen was passierte wenn er Malfoy berührte? Hatte er eine Wahl. Er konnte seine Freunde nicht schon wieder einfach ignorieren. Er musste es erzählen. Er holte tief Luft und erzählte. Ron und Hermiones Gesichter wurden mit jedem Satz länger. Er erzählte fast alles. Er erwähnte nicht genau was passiert war. Er sagte nur es wären Dinge die niemanden nicht einmal Menschen wie Malfoy passieren sollten. Als er geendet hatte, war Hermione es die als Erstes ihre Stimme wieder fand. " Was willst du jetzt tun? Zu Dumbledore gehen?" "Ach denk nach Hermione. Was willst du ihm den erzählen?? Das Harry Malfoys Vergangenheit sieht? Ich schlage vor das du es einfach ignorierst. Es wird schon wieder aufhören."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht was ich tun werde aber ich gehe sicher zu keinem Lehrer. Die werden fragen, was ich sehe. Und wie gesagt das geht mich eigentlich nichts an. Es ist nur Malfoys Sache." "Nein eben nicht. Du bist Mitwisser. Du kennst die Geschichte jetzt auch. Vielleicht tust du Malfoy indem du es erzählst sogar einen Gefallen!"  
  
"Einen Gefallen? Du hast nicht gesehen was ich gesehen habe. Ich mag Malfoy genauso wenig wie du aber das tue ich ihm nicht an." Damit verschwand Harry im Jungenschlafsaal. Ron folgte ihm. Hermione saß noch eine Weile unten. "Es ist das beste so. Glaubt mir."  
  
Harry war allein auf dem Qudditch-Feld. Er hatte die letzten 3 Stunden geübt. Das Spiel gegen Slytherin war in einer Woche. Er war Kapitän seiner Mannschaft. Er hatte den anderen schon vor drei Stunden gesagt sie könnten gehen. ER wolle noch ein bisschen üben. Er war so ins Fliegen vertieft, dass er gar nicht bemerkte wie jemand von der Tribüne aus zu sah. Fliegen hatte schon von je her eine befreiende Wirkung auf Harry. Und momentan konnte er das wirklich gebrauchen. Er dachte an Malfoy. An das was er gesehen und gehört hatte aber auch an das was Hermione gesagt hatte. Sie wusste nicht dass was Harry wusste. Mit dem Meister konnte Lucius Malfoy nur Voldemort gemeint haben. Zwar hatte Harry Angst das Draco inzwischen einer seiner Todesser war aber andererseits war Harry unglaublich erleichtert das Draco sich ihm, wie es schien, wiedersetzte. Er konnte es sich nicht ganz erklären. Aber diese Tatsache machte ihn glücklich.  
  
Er landete sanft auf dem Rasen. "Na Potter? Übst wohl ein bisschen?" "Gut beobachtet. Aber was willst du hier." "Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" Er kam einen Schritt näher. Er grinste diabolisch. Harrys Herz begann zu flattern. Bloß warum? Warum jetzt? Und warum bei Malfoy? "Was willst du dich?" presste Harry hervor und ging einen Schritt rückwärts. "Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst vor mir oder Potty?" Er kam wieder ein paar Schritte näher. Sie waren jetzt nur noch ein paar Schritte von einander entfernt. "Träum weiter." Harry musste das Verlangen unterdrücken. Die restlichen Schritte auch Draco zuzugehen und ihn einfach zu-  
  
"Man sieht sich Potty!" Damit wandte er sich um und ging. Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Erwollte Malfoy kü- Nein! Er durfte es nicht einmal denken! Aber was noch viel schlimmer war als der Gedanke Malfoy küssen zu wollen war wohl die Tatsache das eben dieser sich einfach umgedreht hatte und gegangen war. Harry stand noch ein paar Minuten verwirrt da und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Schloss. Es fiel ihm nicht auf wie ihn jemand hinter den Bäumen beobachtete......  
  
HI !!! Na das wars auch wieder. Aber als letztes möchte ich noch ginger ale ganz herzlich danken. Was wäre diese Geschichte ohne dich. (Wahrscheinlich noch schlechter) *Versinktimselbstmitleid* Wenn ihr dem Abhilfe schaffen wollt dann reveiwt fleißig. Lob Kritik alles wird angenommen. Danke! aloha 


	5. Familientreffen

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione  
  
Warning: Slash aber vorerst nur theoretisch  
  
Comment: Vielen lieben Dank an die reviewer was wäre ich ohne euch!!!!!! So des weiteren ist in der Geschichte ja noch nicht unbedingt viel passiert. Ich sollte die Gedankengänge von Harry und Draco noch mehr ausbauen, denn eigentlich hatte ich geplant eine große Geschichte daraus zu machen. Das heißt aber auch das die Charakter ausgebaut werden müssen. Außerdem sind sonst die Kapitel so kurz. Aber nun gut jetzt geht es weiter:  
  
WEIL ES DICH GIBT  
  
KAPITEL 5 :  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins: Draco war der Letzte im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die anderen waren schon schlafen gegangen. Aber Draco hatte noch etwas zu erledigen. Etwas wobei er keine kreischende und heulende Pansy gebrauchen konnte. Es war alles geplant. Sein Vater hatte ihn gebeten eben an diesem Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn zu warten.  
  
Es war klar, dass Lucius Malfoy mit Flohpulver reisen würde. Denn seit bekannt war, dass Voldemort zurück war wäre ein offizieller Besuch in Hogwarts viel zu riskant gewesen. Dumbledore wäre das zu verdächtig vorgekommen denn auch wenn der Alte Mann langsam in die Jahre kam, das wäre sogar ihm aufgefallen. Aber eigentlich war das auch egal, denn es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis Malfoy Senior seinen Sohn aus der Schule nahm. Aber noch bestand Hoffnung. Hoffnung auf ein Leben ohne dunkles Mal und ohne Voldemort. Voldemort was für ein Name. Aber sein Vater folgte ihm blind diesem wahnsinnigen Blender. Also musste auch Draco ihm folgen. Ob er wollte oder nicht.  
  
Ein lautes Zischen erfüllte den Raum. Die Lichter flackerten kurz. Und aus dem Kamin stieg Lucius Malfoy. Er hatte eine schwarze Kapuze auf. Aber Draco sah unter dieser Kapuze die silberleuchtenden Haare seines Vaters.  
  
"Mein Sohn." Lucius nahm die Kapuze ab und schritt auf seinen Sohn zu. Fast glaubte Draco sein Vater würde ihn umarmen. Aber schon eine Sekunde später wurde ihm bewusst dass, das nie passieren würde. Sein Vater hatte ihn nie umarmt oder je mit einem Wort erwähnt das er Draco liebte. Nein kein einziges Wort. Und so war es auch jetzt.  
  
"Du bist meiner Bitte nachgekommen." Seine Stimme klang seltsamerweise sanft. Er lächelte. Wie ein Vater. Wie jemand der sein Kind liebt. Doch das war nur Illusion.  
  
"Der Meister sieht alles. Das weißt du doch Draco, oder?" Nein nicht schon wieder Voldemort. Es schien als wäre das einzige von dem Lucius redete Voldemort. Immer nur Voldemort. Er war wie besessen. Er würde alles für den dunklen Lord tun. Das wusste Draco und deshalb vertraute er neimals den Worten seines Vaters. Denn, und da war sich Draco sicher, würde der Lord ihn bitten seine Familie zu töten. So würde er keine Sekunde zögern. Deshalb traute er ihm nicht.  
  
Draco seufzte. Er kannte diesen Satz in und auswendig. Der Meister sieht alles. Na und? Was sollte er schon sehen. Draco hatte niemanden etwas erzählt. Wem auch. Crabbe oder Goyle?? Niemals! Die zwei hätten nichts verstanden. Sie hätten wahrscheinlich gesagt wie leid es ihnen tut. Aber er wollte kein Mitleid. Was hatte er denn davon?? Was er wollte war Verständnis. Aber das konnte ihm sein Vater nicht geben.  
  
"Ich bin enttäuscht. Habe ich nicht immer gut für dich gesorgt? Für deine Mutter?" Am liebsten hätte Draco gebrüllt, dass sein werter Vater sich nie um ihn oder seine Mutter gekümmert hat und das es ihm egal war ob er enttäuscht war oder nicht. Aber das ging nicht. Er hätte damit Gefühl gezeigt. Wut Zorn. Das war nicht erlaubt. Denn als Malfoy musste man stark sein. Egal wie sehr einem etwas weh tat man durfte es nicht zeigen. Man musste die Menschen immer im Zweifel über einen lassen. Ein anderer Mensch durfte nie an ihn heran. Nie seine Gefühle kennen. Auch wenn er sich das mehr als alles andere wünschte.  
  
"Das Problem ist Potter. Du weißt wie gerne der Lord ihn tot sehen würde. Du weißt das er sich nichts mehr wünscht als Potters Leiche." Ja das wusste Draco zu gut. Wie oft Lucius ihm von den Plänen zur Tötung Potters erzählt hatte. Unzählige Male. Und immer hatte es ihm nichts ausgemacht zu hören wie die Todesser Harry quälen sollten bis dieser um den Tod bettelte. Manchmal hatte er Potter das gewünscht. Aber seit einiger Zeit konnte er die Geschichten nicht mehr hören. Er wollte nicht mehr hören wie Harry sterben sollte. Er wollte nicht das es Voldemort gelang Harry zu beseitigen. Er wollte, dass Harry lebte.  
  
"Nun ist es verwunderlich das Potter und du euch so gut versteht das du ihm von deiner Vergangenheit erzählst. Ich dachte du würdest ihn genauso hassen wie ich und nun stellt sich mir die Frage. Warum verätst du uns? Warum vertraust du Potter?"  
  
Er und Harry vertrauen. ER hatte ihm gegenüber nie ein Wort über seine Familie verloren. Es stimmte schon das Draco Harry nicht mehr haste. Aber vertrauen. Nein er vertraute Potter nicht und er hatte ihm nie etwas erzählt. Aber woher wusste Harry dann von..... Und plötzlich wusste Draco es. Harrys Anfälle, wenn er ihn berührte. Konnte das sein? Natürlich immer wenn er ihn angefasst hatte musste Potter etwas gesehen haben. Etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit. Aber warum? Er hatte sich Verständnis gewünscht. Aber hatte er sich Verständnis von Harry gewünscht? Nein natürlich nicht. Er hasste ihn zwar nicht mehr, aber das ging zu weit.  
  
Viel zu weit. Oder?  
  
"Nun, Draco ich warte. Ich will das du mir erklärst was das sollte. Du bringst unsere Familie in Verruf." Zischte Lucius. Und kam auf ihn zu. Wie sollte er ihm das erklären. Er wusste nicht einmal ob er richtig lag. Er wich ein paar Schritte zurück.  
  
"Es war keine Absicht. Es ist Potters Schuld." "Potters Schuld?" "Ja ich hab ihn nur kurz berührt und da muss er es gesehen haben, aber woher weiß Voldemort davon?"  
  
Lucius zuckte bei der Erwähnung des Namens merklich zurück. " Potter und er haben eine gewisse Verbindung möchte man meinen.n seinen Träumen sieht er was Potter sieht." Er grinste diabolisch. "Und das war sehr aufschlussreich. Wenn du verstehst."  
  
"Ich kann wirklich nichts dafür es war Potter." Lucius zückte den Zauberstab. "Natürlich. Aber das kommt nie wieder vor. Sorg dafür das er dich nie wieder anfasst." Draco konnte nur nicken. Seine Augen waren vor Panik weit geöffnet er wusste was passieren musste- "Crucio" Draco spürte wie der Schmerz seinen Körper lehnte. Er fiel zu Boden. Der Schmerz hämmerte gegen seinen Kopf.Er wollte nur das es aufhört. Er krallte seine Fingernägel in seine Haut. Er spürte wie er zu bluten begann.  
  
Der Schmerz ließ genauso schnell nach wie er gekommen war.Sein Vater ließ den Zauberstab zurück in die Umhangtasche gleiten und verschwand. Draco rappelte sich langsam auf und verschwand im Jungenschlafsaal.  
  
Harry hatte eine unruhige Nacht. Er hatte von maskierten Männern und weinenden Kindern geträumt. Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war er schweißgebadet. Er ging mit Ron und Hermione hinunter zum Frühstück. Den ganzen Morgen über schwieg Hermione. Sie wusste was sie tun musste und sie wusste das es das beste so war.  
  
Harry würde es zwar nicht verstehen aber dies Anfälle machten ihr Angst.  
  
Sie war gerade vor McGonagalls Büro angekommen. Als sie hinter sich ein vertrautes Schnarren hörte. "Na Schlammblut. Was gibt´s neues?" Draco Malfoy trat aus dem Schatten hervor verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und baute sich vor ihr auf. Am liebsten hätte Hermione ihn gefragt ob das was Harry erzählt hatte stimmte. Aber sie schwieg und ignorierte Malfoy. Dieser konnte es aber nicht haben nicht beachtet zu werden und so fragte er: "Wo ist den das Wiesel? Hat er endlich eingesehen das du sogar unter seiner Würde bist???" Hermione konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. "Vielleicht ist Rons Familie nicht die reichste. Aber zumindest ist Rons Vater kein Todesser der sein Kind schlägt." Dracos Augen weiteten sich mit Entsetzten. Potter hatte es erzählt. Er hatte ihn verraten. Er hatte es Granger erzählt.  
  
Erst jetzt wurde Hermione sich dem was sie eben gesagt hatte bewusst und ihr wurde schlagartig klar das sie einen rieseigen Fehler begangen hatte."...............  
  
TO BE CONTINUED So das war es mal wieder. Bitte reviewt. Sonst schreib ich nicht weiter. Nein Scherz Scherz. HAHAHA. Sicha schreib ich weiter. Aber reviewen könnt ihr trotzdem. Bis bald aloha 


	6. Missverständnis

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione  
  
Warning: Slash, aber ich schätze das wisst ihr  
  
Comment: Wieder vielen herzlichen Dank die reviewer : "mein Ansporn" *verbeugtsich* Auch vielen Dank an meine betaleserin ginger ale  
  
Weil es dich gibt: Kapitel 6:  
  
"Was-hat-Potter-dir-erzählt?" presste Draco zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
  
Hermione wimmerte. Sie wusste, dass sie einen riesen Fehler begangen hatte, sie wusste eigentlich nichts. Sie hatte mehr oder minder nur geraten. Das würde Harry ihr nie verzeihen. Sie musste sich entschuldigen. Aber bei Malfoy entschuldigen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Das ist keine Antwort Schalmmblut! Was hat er erzählt? Los!"  
  
Hermione wollte ihm erklären was passiert war, aber wo sollte sie anfangen. Gerade als sie die Stimme erhob um zu beginnen, öffnete sich die Tür und Professor McGonagall trat heraus. "Was war das für ein Lärm?" Sie blickte misstrauisch von Draco zu Hermione. Hemione schien zu zittern. "Alles in Ordnung Miss Granger?" Sie schritt auf Hermione zu und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie beäugte Draco weiterhin misstrauisch. Dieser machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen.  
  
"Sie dürfen gehen Mister Malfoy." Sagte McGonagall mit schneidender Stimme. Draco wollte gerade den Mund auf machen um etwas zu erwidern. Als die Professorin das Wort abschnitt: " Ich bin mir sicher sie haben noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Auf Wiedersehen."  
  
Ihre Stimme hatte etwas entgültiges. Sogar Draco sah das ein. Er drehte sich um und schritt davon.  
  
Er hätte sich gewünscht wütend sein zu können. So richtig rasend vor Zorn. Vielleicht hätte er sich sogar mit Potter geprügelt. Aber er konnte es nicht. Er verstand warum Harry es den beiden erzählt hatte was sollte er machen?Das Schlammblut war weg. Er könnte das Wiesel fragen. Dem hatte Potter es sicher auf erzählt. Aber das Wiesel um etwas bitten. Nein so tief war Draco noch nicht gesunken. Erblieb stehen. Erst jetzt realisierte er was Potter alles wissen musste und in welcher Gefahr sich Draco aber auch Harry damit befanden. Sein erster Impuls war zu Harry zu gehen. Aber seine Arroganz war stärker. Na und dann wusste Potter eben von seinem Vater es war ihm sicher egal. Er würde sich nicht darum kümmern was Draco hatte, umgekehrt wäre es genauso. Die Idee war absurd. Ein Potter der sich um einen Malfoy Sorgen machte. Sicher lachte er sich gerade mit dem Wiesel über ihn kaputt. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber die Vorstellung das Harry sich über ihn lustig machte gab ihm einen Stich im Herzen.  
  
******  
  
Harry war oben ihm Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Er saß am Fenster und war vollauf damit beschäftigt nicht unentwegt and Draco zu denken. Er hatte es mit lesen versucht. Aber seine Gedanken schweiften schon nach der zweiten Zeile zu silberblonden Haaren, strumgrauen Augen und einem unwiderstehlich geschwungenem Mund. Harry schüttelte sich. Er wollte nicht so über Draco denken. Wenn er ehrlich war wollte er über niemanden so denken.  
  
Harry dachte daran wie nah Draco ihm auf dem Quidditch-Feld gekommen war. So nah. Es wären nur noch ein paar Zentimeter gewesen. Nur noch ein paar Zentimeter hatten ihn von diesen Lippen getrennt. Er hätte sich nur vorbeugen müssen und ,er war sicher, er hätte das Paradies gesehen, gerochen und gefühlt. "Harry?" Es war Hermiones Stimme die ihn aus seinen Träumen riss. Er drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah Hermione mit roten angeschwollenen Augen. Sie hatte geweint.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Harry ich hab." Sie schluchzte auf. Sei ließ sich auf einen der Sessel fallen. "Ich hab.. es tut mir so leid.." "Schon okay. Aber jetzt erzähl was passiert ist!" Harry streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.  
  
Und so begann Hermione Granger zu erzählen. Sieberichtete von ihrem Vorhaben es McGonagall zu Beichten, davon das sie sich so furchtbare Sorgen um Harry gemacht hatte und davon wie sie Draco angeschrien hatte. Harry blieb ruhig. Er kannte Hermione. Sie hatte es nur gut gemeint. Zumindest redete sich Harry dies krampfhaft ein. Als sie aber zu dem Teil mit Draco kam, konnte er es nicht verhindern und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Er wollte schreien vielleicht sogar losheulen. Aber er blieb ruhig. Er sagte dass alles nicht so schlimm wäre und das er verstehenwürde. Er bat Hermione, die sich wieder gefasst hatte, zu gehen.  
  
Er überlegte fieberhaft was er nun tun sollte. Einerseits wollte er sich in eine Ecke verzeihen und alles vergessen. Aber andererseits wollte er zu Draco. ER wusste nicht was er diesem erzählen sollte, er wusste nicht einmal ob Draco mit ihm reden würde, aber er wusste das er zu ihm wollte. Er nahm seinen Tarnumhang und begann Draco Malfoy zu suchen.  
  
Draco war runter zum See gegangen. Das war schon immer seine Lieblingsstelle gewesen. Man hatte alles im Blickfeld, wurde aber selbst nicht bemerkt. Er beobachtete die Krake wie sie ihre Kreise zog. Er war traurig. Ja fast schon melancholisch. Denn nun war die Lage vollkommen aussichtslos. Harry lachte ihn aus. Freunde hatte er keine. Außer Crabbe und Goyle. Aber das war auch alles. Dann war da sein Vater und Voldemort. Er seufzte.  
  
"Deprimiert, Malfoy." Draco konnte es nicht verhindern sein Herz begann schneller zu klopfen. Natürlich wusste er wer hinter ihm stand. Harry Potter.  
  
"Was interessiert dich das." Seine Stimme klang bedrohlich und ließ Harry zurückschrecken. Aber erwürde nicht aufgeben. Er hatte nicht erwartet dass Draco ihm um den Hals fallen würde und ihn bat ihm zu helfen. Er kam noch ein paar Schritte näher. "Eine ganze Menge."  
  
"Ach ja. Du hättest erwähnen können was eine blosse Berührung bei dir auslöst und das du es Wiesel und dem Schlammblut erzählt hast." Seine Stimme triefte vor Kälte und Hass. "Woher weißt du.." " Ach Potter! Was sollte es sonst sein?" Harry stand jetzt neben Draco.  
  
"Was hätte ich machn sollen? Dich um Rat fragen?" Harry hatte das eigentlich nur als Scherz gemeint, doch Draco schien das anders zu sehen. " Wäre eine Möglichkeit gewesen." "Das ist doch nicht dien Ernst. Denk nach du wünscht mir seit je her wahrscheinlich nichts mehr als den Tod und da willst du das ich dich um Rat frage."  
  
Gut Draco sah ein das wäre wohl keine Lösung gewesen, aber trotzdem. Sein Gesicht nahm einen trotzigen Ausdruck an. "Oh bitte. Du bist doch wohl nicht eingeschnappt oder?" Obwohl Harry dies sagte fand er das Draco nun sehr süß aussah. Draco verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Wie hatte er Potter nur im Ansatz vertrauen können. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Harry sich nur über ihn lustig machen würde. Er stand auf. Harry wich durch die ruckartige Bewegung zurück. "Was ich bin und was nicht geht dich nichts an, Potter." Damit drehte er sich um und ging. Jetzt war er richtig wütend. Harry hatte sich über ihn lustig gemacht. Ein Potter hatte sich über ihn lustig gemacht. Unglaublich. Wie hatte er nur Gefühle für Potter, Freund aller Schlammblüter, entwickeln können. Damit war es jetzt vorbei. Er hasste Harry.  
  
Währenddessen stand Harry wie angewurzelt da und konnte nur den Mund stumm auf und zu machen.  
  
To Be Continued Tjaja! Das war´s. Vorerst. Schreibt bitte reviews. Wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit einem witzigen Spiel am ende. Jeder der diese Geschichte liest und mag hinterlässt ein review. Nur ein ganz kurzes. Ja? Auf die Plätze, fertig los!!!!!!!!!! aloha 


	7. Das Versprechen

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling  
  
Pairing: HP/DM  
  
Warning: Slash aber das wisst ihr doch oder?  
  
Comment: Ich möchte mich wieder gaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnzzzzzzzz herzlich bei den reviewer bedanken. Auch bei Sweet-Dreams2 möchte ich mich für den Flashback bedanken.  
  
Weil es dich gibt Kapitel 7  
  
Im Nachhinein konnte Harry sich nicht mehr erinnern wie lange er dort gestanden hatte, nur das er irgendwann einfach zurück in den Gryffindortrum gegangen war. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Zuerst dachte er Draco hatte nur einen Scherz gemacht. Er ihn verraten???? Niemals. Wie konnte er das nur glauben? Er verstand nicht warum Draco so reagiert hatte! Draco war nie ein vertrauensseliger Mensch gewesen aber das war wirklich übertrieben. Er wollte doch nur helfen. Er, Harry Potter wollte Draco Malfoy helfen. Wie das klang. So abnormal. So untypisch. So unrealistisch. So verliebt.  
  
Draco ignorierte Pansys Gejammere warum er erst so spät gekommen war und verschwand in sein Zimmer. Aber sie ließ sich nicht abschütteln und weil sie nicht aufhören wollte, gegen die Tür zu trommeln musste er sie hinein lassen. Normalerweise hätte er ihr einen Fluch an den Hals gewünscht. Aber was war heute schon normal gewesen??  
  
"Dracolein? Was hat mein kleines Engelchen denn?" Ungefragt setzte sie sich neben Draco auf dessen Bett. "Pansy verschwinde." "Aber Engelchen ich sehe das es dir nicht gut geht. Erzähl es Tante Pansy." "Halt-die-Klappe." Pansy setzte ein mitleidiges Gesicht auf. Draco verzog nur angewidert das Gesicht. "Was hab ich dir denn getan Schätzchen? Ich will dir doch nur helfen." "Helfen? Du? Mir? Am meisten hilfst du mir wenn du mich in Ruhe lässt." Pansy verzog dieses mal keinen Miene. " Schon ohne dir hab ich mit genug DUMMEN Menschen zu tun." Draco hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie er immer lauter geworden war. Bis er sogar schrie.  
  
Pansys Gesicht war erstarrt. Sie blinzelte und ihre Augen wurden glasig. Draco befürchtete sie würde gleich losheulen, wie schon so oft zuvor. Aber nichts geschah. Sie saß nur da. Und starrte Draco an. Ohne einen Gesichtsausdruck. Gleich würde sie losweinen. Doch dann-  
  
Pansy klatschte in die Hände stand auf und wandte sich zur Tür.  
  
"Dumm?" Ihre Stimme klang fremd. Nicht wie die Pansy Parkinson die Draco kannte und nervte. Nein sie klang gefasst und sicher.  
  
"Du nennst mich dumm? Wie dumm muss man denn dann sein wenn man den Menschen denn man am meisten LIEBT hasst. Oder zumindest so tut. Wenn man ihn und seine besten Freunde jahrelang beleidigt und bloßstellt aber sich im tiefsten Herzen nichts sehnlicher wünscht als bei ihm zu sein. Immer. Weißt du Draco das nenne ich dumm."  
  
Sie Tür fiel mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloß. Draco starrte an die Tür. Er konnte es nicht fassen. All die Jahre hielt er Pansy für ein dummes eingebildetes Mädchen und vielleicht war sie das auch. Aber eigentlich war sie noch viel mehr. Er lächelte. Er war ihr dankbar. Sie hatte ihm die Erkenntnis geschenkt die ihm so lange verwehrt geblieben war.  
  
Wäre er nicht so in Gedanken gewesen dann hätte er die dunkele Gestalt die im Schatten des Vorhangs stand gewiss bemerkt. Dochalles woran er denken alles was er fühlen konnte war Liebe. Liebe für Ha-  
  
"Crucio." "Du kannst nicht lieben ohne zu leiden." Eigenartig wie dir Dinge die du für vergessen gehalten hast dir in den eigenartigsten Momenten wieder einfallen. Der Satz war das einzige das Draco in diesem Moment einfiel. Seine Mutter hatte es einst oft gesagt. Aber er hatte es nie verstanden. Bis jetzt.  
  
Der Schmerz durchzuckte, fuhr durch seine Glieder mit solch einer Macht das Draco den Tod begrüßt hätte. Er war nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Eigentlich hatte man sich gar nicht vorbereiten können. Nie. Sein Vater war schon früher immer für eine Überraschung gut gewesen. Er trat aus dem Schatten. "Du hast nicht begriffen, Draco. Also sehe ich mich gezwungen es dir noch deutlicher zu machen." Der Schmerz ließ nach. Draco öffnete die Augen. Aber sie waren nicht mehr in Hogwarts sie waren in Malfoy Manor. Dracos Herz setzte aus, als er die eiskalte fast schlangenartige Stimme neben seinem Ohr wahrnahm.  
  
"Willkommen Draco. Dein Vater war so freundlich dich zu unserem Treffen mitzunehmen." Voldemort lachte auf. Ein kaltes freudloses Lachen.  
  
"Nein bitte." Mehr brachte Draco nicht heraus.  
  
Voldemort trat vor ihn. Dracos Eingeweide verkrampften sich. Die Pupillen nicht mehr als Schlitze. Die Augen blutrot. Der lippenlose Mund zu einem Grinsen verzogen. "Du weißt warum du hier bist. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Potter über einiges Bescheid weiß." Er starrte Draco an. In seinen Augen lag ein hungriger Blick.  
  
"Das ist schlecht, weißt du. Du bist es leid das dich dein Vater mit dem Crucitas-Fluch quält. Die Schmerzen müssen unglaublich sein. Ich verstehe das. Ich finde das es nicht richtig ist Menschen körperlich zu quälen. Es ist überflüssig." Er ging auf Draco zu dessen Blut in den Adern gefror als Voldemort näher trat. "Ich, und ich spreche da aus Erfahrung, finde die psychische Folter viel ansprechender. Er legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter. " Du musst bestraft werden für das was du getan hat." Seine spinnenartigen Finger bohrten sich in Dracos Fleisch. " Aber vor allem für das was du noch tun wolltest." Er lächelte und nahm die Hand von Malfoys Schulter. "Nun ist es leider so dass es schwer ist jemanden zu bestrafen der keine richtigen Freunde hat und dessen Vater mein Diener ist. Er grinste in diabolisch in Lucius Richtung. Dieser fiel augenblicklich auf die Knie. "Was immer ihr wünscht Meister ich werde..." "Halt den Mund. Du hast mir wie immer nicht zugehört ich sagte VATER. Aber es gibt ja auch eine Mutter." Lucius hob den Kopf. Sein Blick war fragend. Doch plötzlich veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er grinste. "Was immer ihr wünscht Meister."  
  
Draco fand seineStimme auf ein Mal wieder. "Nein. Sie ist deine Frau. Nein bitte nicht Mum. Bitte." Seine Stimme war ein Flehen. Doch Lord Voldemort kennt keine Gnade. Nie.  
  
Draco schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Voldemort zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ dünne Seile sich um Draco wickeln und ihn zu Boden drücken. "Apporte." Die Luft vor Voldemort begann zu flimmern. Dann erschien Narcissa Malfoy. Zuerst war sie verwirrt. Doch sie erkannte wo sie war kniete sie sich zu Draco. Ihre Stimme klang panisch. " Draco. Hat er dir was getan? Ich bring dich hier weg." "Du tust gar nichts. Crucio." Vor seinen Augen begann seinen Mutter ich auf dem Boden vor Schmerzen schreiend zu winden. Draco wollte sich losreißen. Doch die Schnüre schnitten ihm ins Fleisch. Voldemort schien es jedoch nicht zu kümmern. Seine Stimme klang nahezu ämusiert. "Du musst lernen Draco dich nicht von deinen Gefühlen leiten zu lassen. Das ist falsch. Die Gefühle die du für Potter hast sind reine Illusion. Mehr nicht. Verstanden? "Ich hasse dich." "Das ist unwichtig. Was zählt ist das du verstehst zu wem du gehörst und wem du vertraust. Denn wenn nicht sehe ich mich gezwungen diene Mutter zu beseitigen." Draco stockte der Atem. Das konnte er nicht zu lassen. Er würde niemandem mehr vertrauen. Er wollte nicht auch seine Mutter an Voldemort verlieren. Er nickte. "Einverstanden. Ich werde mich von Potter fern halten. Nur lass sie am Leben. Bitte." Augenblicklich hörte seine Mutter zu schreien. Sei blieb gekrümmt und unbeweglich liegen.  
  
"Du solltest zurück zur Schule. Er trat auf ihn zu. "Und merk dir. Sollte ich noch einmal hören, dass du Potter zu nahe kommst wird der Tod eine Erlösung für diene Mutter sein." Dann verschwamm Voldemort vor seinen Augen und er war wieder in seinem Schlafsaal. Er konnte nicht mehr und brach auf dem Bett zusammen.  
  
To Be Continued So Leute das war´s mal wieder. Ich hoffe ihr reviewt kräftig sonst erfahrt ihr nie das Ende *reibtsichdiehände* Dabei fällt mir grad ein. *kratztsichamkopf* Ich selbst kenn noch nicht mal das ende. *beginntpanischübereigenenwitzzulachen* Greetz aloha 


	8. Zusammenarbeit

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling  
  
Pairing: Überraschung  
  
Comment: Danke für all die lieben und kritischen Reviews. Ich werd versuchen mich zu bessern. Damit die Geschichte was wird. Leider gab es ff.net Probleme deshalb hab ich solang für den Teil gebraucht.  
  
Warning: Slash  
  
Weil es dich gibt  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Man hätte meinen können das alles normal war.  
  
Die Dinge nahmen ihren gewohnten Lauf. Die Zeit verging. Minute um Minute. Stunde um Stunde. Doch wie sehr auch alles von außen normal scheinen mag. Es gibt immer etwas das im Dunklen liegt. Etwas das man vor anderen versteckt vor allem vor den Menschen die einen lieben. Um sie zu schützen. Ihr Leben. Ihr Glück. Ihr Lächeln.  
  
Das zu schützen was man liebt ist oft schwieriger als das eigene Leben zu hüten. Denn wenn es etwas gibt das einem wichtiger ist als man selbst. Wichtiger als alles zuvor. Wichtiger als das Leben und der Tod. Dann fällt einem oft nicht auf was aus einem wird. Es ist dann nicht mehr wichtig. Nie mehr.  
  
Doch Draco Malfoy hatte es gelernt sich selbst an die erste Stelle zu setzen. Und niemals jemand anderen. Er hatte gelernt, dass Gefühle jeglicher Art mit Schwäche gleichzusetzen waren. Es wurde ihm eingeprügelt und eingeschärft. Er kannte keine Liebe oder gar Verständnis. Für ihn hatten diese Worte keine Bedeutung. Sie durften keine Bedeutung haben. Sie hätten ihn schwach gemacht. Seinen Blick getrübt und seinen Verstand für das wesentliche ausgeschalten.  
  
So hatte er es gelernt. Also wie sollte so ein gefühlskalter arroganter Mensch lernen, dass jetzt nicht mehr er die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben war. Wie hätte er verstehen sollen, dass Macht nicht das wichtigste ist. Das Macht unwichtig ist.  
  
Er hatte versucht ihn zu verdrängen. Ihn zu vergessen. Versucht darüber hinweg zu sehen was SEINE bloße Anwesenheit auslöste. Was geschah wenn er sich in diesen grünen Augen verlor und sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als ihn nur ein einziges Mal zu berühren.  
  
Er verstand nicht was mit ihm geschehen war. Für ihn hatte Liebe keine Bedeutung. Doch auch wenn er sich verzweifelt versuchte sich einzureden das es in ein paar Wochen vorbei war. Ließ ihn dieses Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und sein Herzschlag der so laut war das er sich sicher war er konnte ihn hören, etwas anderes ahnen. Etwas weit aus schlimmeres.  
  
"20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Wie oft muss ich ihnen noch erklären, dass sie Longbottom nicht helfen sollen, Miss Granger." Die ölige Stimme von Severus Snape hallte im Kerker wider. Es war vereinzeltes Giggeln von den Slytherins zu hören. Snape ignorierte das. Es war schließlich Slytherin.  
  
Harry saß in der letzten Bank neben Ron und versuchte gerade wieder ein mal seinen Blick von den silbrig glitzernden Haaren zu nehmen. Doc hes schien ihm nicht gelingen zu wollen. Er unterdrückte mit größter Mühe einen Seufzer und wandte sich dann doch wieder seinem Schwebetranke zu.  
  
E biss sich auf die Lippe. ER verstand nicht mal den ersten Satz. Und das alles verdankte er Draco. Denn hätte dieser nicht so wunder-wunder-wunder schöne Haare, hätte sich Harry besser konzentrieren können.  
  
Mittlerweile benutzte er für Draco die wildesten Verniedlichungen. Engelchen, Schätzchen, Liebling. ER hatte dies nie laut ausgesprochen. Aber ihn seinen Gedanken gab es nur noch die oder die . Aber leider Sah die Realität etwas anders aus. Malfoy hasste ihn.  
  
Es gibt nichts schöneres als verliebt zu sein. Ja klar. Wenn man sich in einen normalen Menschen verliebt. Aber was ist mit dem Erzrivalen. Das waren sie schon von je her. Man nutze jede Gelegenheit um den anderen psychisch wie physisch zu schaden. So war es immer gewesen. Doch leider war das schwer wenn man sich vorstellte wie der andere langsam näher kam. Schritt für Schritt. Bis sich die Lippen in einem nicht enden wollenden Kuss vereinigen.  
  
"Harry? Alles ok?" Rons Stimme war schneidend. Harry blinzelte verwirrt.  
  
"Sicher! Ich kenn mich hier bloß nicht aus."  
  
"Wem sagst du das."  
  
"Was muss man machen wenn man die Molchaugen beigefügt hat?" Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen als er Harrys ratlose Miene sah. "Mister Potter." Seine Stimme klang fast sanft. "Was ist die Antwort auf meine eben gestellte Frage?" Er grinste schadenfroh. Potter hatte keine Ahnung das war klar.  
  
Harry hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung. Er blickte auf sein Stück Pergament und wieder zurück zu Snapes grinsenden Visage. Jetzt half nur noch beten dass es nicht allzu viele Punkte sein würden. Doch plötzlich wandte Snape sein Gesicht Draco zu. Dieser saß in der ersten Bank und versuchte verzweifelt Harry nicht Glück zu wünschen.  
  
"Ich bin mir sicher Mister Malfoy wird ihnen helfen, oder?" Snapes Augen glitzerten diabolisch in Dracos Richtung.  
  
Was der Zaubertrankmeister wohl vor hatte. Hoffentlich musste er sich nicht zu Potter setzten und ihm erklären was zu tun war. Er wollte bloß in aller Ruhe seinen Trank brauen und dabei waren diese stechenden Augen nur hinderlich.  
  
Draco realisierte er jetzt das alle eine Antwort von ihm verlangten also zwang er sich genauso zu lächeln und antwortete: " Natürlich Professor."  
  
"Dann setzen sie sich bitte auf Weasleys Platz." Er wies einladend auf Weasleys Platz. "Vor mit ihnen. Sie kommen neben Miss Parkinson." Schnauzte er Ron an.  
  
Dieser erhob sich und schlurfte vor zu Pansy. Aber auch sie schien nicht hoch erfreut zu sein ihn zu sehen.  
  
Harrys Herz blieb stehen. Draco Malfoy würde sich doch nicht wirklich neben ihn setzen, oder? Sein Puls stieg. Seine Handflächen begannen zu schwitzen als sich Drco langsam näherte. Am liebsten hätte Harry vor Glück geschrien. ER konnte wieder mit ihm reden. Auch wenn sie sich dabei beleidigten. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und durch Zufall berührte Draco ihn.  
  
Draco konnte nicht mehr atmen. Er sollte sich neben Harry Potter setzen. Das konnte nicht gut gehen. Wahrscheinlich würde Potter in anschreien und er würde höchstwahrscheinlich zurückschreien. Aber wenigstens würden sie miteinander reden. Draco konnte nicht verhindern wie ihm beim Anblick des Gryffindors warm ums Herz wurde.  
  
Langsam ließ er sich nieder. Stets darauf bedacht Harrys Blick meiden sortierte er seine Utensilien. Er sollte Harry helfen. Na toll.  
  
"Also Potter. Wie ich sehe bist du zu blöd um einen einfachen Trank zu brauen. Eigentlich ist mir das ja scheißegal aber dank Professor Snape," er blickte gespielt wütend zum Lehrertisch, "Habe ich die höchsterfreuliche Aufgabe dir zu helfen." Seine Stimme triefte vor Abneigung und Kälte.  
  
Harry wurde schlecht. Ja Malfoy hasste ihn. Wie hatte er nur auf ein Gespräch hoffen können. Er schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.  
  
"Ich kann mir auch schöneres vorstellen als mit dir hier zu sitzen." Am liebsten hätte Harry geschrien, dass es für ihn nicht schöneres gab, aber so glaubte Malfoy wenigstens auch das ihm das auch keinen Spass machte.  
  
/Regier doch. Sag was. Nur ein Wort. Ich will nur deine Stimme hören. Auch wenn sie mich anbrüllt./ Aber Harry blieb stumm. Warum sagte Harry nichts?? War ihm das Gespräch so zu wider? War Draco ihm so zu wider???  
  
"Wie geht das da?" /Oh brillanter Satz Harry. Spätestens jetzt hält er dich für einen Loser. / Er zeigte auf die erste Zeile. Darco beugte sich hinüber. "Wow so weit bist du schon gekommen?" seine Stimme war zynischer und bissiger den je.  
  
"...."  
  
Harry war unfähig etwas zu sagen. ER konnte Draco riechen. Er roch nach Vanille und Zimt und etwas das einfach nur draco-typisch war. Er wollte antworten. Ihm etwas entgegen schleudern. Aber der Geruch ließ ihn nicht los. Draco war so nah. Am liebsten wäre er einfach so sitzen gebliebne nur um bis in alle Ewigkeit an Draco Malfoy zu riechen.  
  
Doch Draco verunsicherte diese Passivität. /Ich hätte mich nicht vorbeugen sollen. Er ist angewidert. ER hasst mich. / Draco beugte sich wieder zurück.  
  
Harry durchströmte Enttäuschung. Aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Stattdessen erinnerte er sich an das was Draco vordem einmaligen Geruchserlebnis gesagt hatte.  
  
"Ich dachte du sollst mir helfen und nicht herum maulen." Harry grinste. Dracos Augen verengten sich. /Fein. Du willst COOL sein. Bitte. Das kann ich auch./  
  
"Ich denke ich schaffe beides. Dir den Trank zu zeigen was ich für eine unglaubliche Leistung halte und dich fertig machen."  
  
"Du willst mich fertig machen. Das versuchst du schon seit fünf Jahren aber funktioniert hat es noch nie." /Fein. Ich hasse dich. Fast./  
  
So das war´s auch schon. Das nächste mal wird diese Stunde fortgesetzt. Naja ich hoffe ich habe das mit den Gefühlen besser hingekriegt und ihr reviewt. Sonst schreib ich nicht weiter. (Welch eine Drohung) Greetz Aloha 


	9. Zusammenarbeit Teil 2

Disclaimer: ratet mal  
  
Pairing: ja alles klar aber nur theoretisch  
  
Warning: Slash  
  
Comment: So Leute!! Es ist an der Zeit die reviewer beim Namen zu nennen und mich zu bedanken. Also: Angel344 Shokoluna allie33 Dracos-Honey yvy-maus Lene Kumi silverwolfe  
  
@Tarivi: Es muss kein superpositives Review sein. Es reicht wenn es 2-3 normale pro Chap sind. Ich bin da nicht so streng. *smile*  
  
@candle in the wind: Ja längere Chaps wären nicht schlecht. Aber das bedeutet längere Schreibzeit das bedeutet längere Denkzeit das wiederum bedeutet......ok ich bin ein fauler Mensch aber ich werd es versuchen.  
  
@Shenendoah: Mal im Ernst. Ich persönlich finde ja das ich in jedem Chapter anders schreibe. Mal schlechter mal besser. Warum weiß ich echt nicht. Aber ich denke das ich dank dir nicht nur von Chapter zu Chapter anders schreibe sondern auch langsam besser.  
  
So das war´s auch wieder. Ach ja das Chapter.  
  
Weil es dich gibt Kapitel 9:  
  
"Das werden wir nicht."  
  
"Oh doch das werden wir."  
  
"Nicht so lang ich ein Malfoy bin."  
  
"Bei Merlin. Du musst ihn in den Mund nehmen."  
  
"Ich hab meinen eigenen."  
  
"Aber nicht da."  
  
"Deinen nehm ich nicht in den Mund."  
  
Harry seufzte. So ging es nun schon die letzten 20 Minuten, aber Draco wollte sich nicht bereit erklären ihn in den Mund zu nehmen. Was war schon so schlimm daran? Außerdem mussten sie es tun. Snape wollte es so. Nicht das er es gerne tat. Schließlich hatte Draco Malfoy dann "Seinen" im Mund gehabt. Aber sie hatten ja keinen anderen. Außerdem war Harry ja nicht giftig. Er hätte das gleiche auch bei Draco gemacht. Ohne zu meckern.  
  
"Mister Malfoy. Sie werden augenblicklich diesen Zaubertrank probieren. Und zwar mit Potters Löffel.  
  
Malfoy überlegte angestrengt. Ok vielleicht hätte er nicht so ein Theater aufführen sollen. Aber Potter hatte definitiv angefangen.  
  
++++++++++++++++++*******FLASHBACK**********+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry und Draco hatten es jetzt endlich geschafft. Sie saßen ruhig und gesittet nebeneinander. Wie normale Menschen. Naja fast.  
  
"Potter fass mich nicht an." /Doch greif mich noch mal an. Einmal./ "Was kann ich dafür. Das ist meine Seite du hast die Grenze überschritten." Harry nickte bekräftigend mit dem Kopf.  
  
Sie hatten schon vor gut 20 Minuten beschlossen ihren Tisch zu teilen. Die linke Seite stand offiziel Harry zu. Die rechte Draco. Aber nach Dracos Meinung beugte sich Harry immer auf seine Seite. Das war natürlich nur halb war. Aber wenn man bedachte was beide sich im Laufe der letzten 5 Jahre angetan hatten war das wie eine Unterhaltung unter Freunden. Zumindest für ihre Verhältnisse.  
  
"Malfoy weg da. Ich hatte die Blätter zuerst."  
  
"Klar. In deinen Träumen. Gib her. Ich hatte es zuerst."  
  
Dracos Augen nahmen einen gefährlichen Glanz an. Harry hätte am liebsten vor Verzückung geschrieen. Harry lächelte. Aber nicht weil er sich überlegen fühlte, nein sondern weil er Dracos Gesichtsausdruck für herzallerliebst hielt.  
  
Doch leider interpretierte Draco das ganze etwas anders.....  
  
/Der lacht mich aus. Der lacht mich doch glatt aus. Womit habe ich das verdient? Ich bin ein Malfoy. Und selbst wenn ich Potters Augen für die schönsten überhaupt, seine Haare für einen Traum und seine Stimme für einen Segen halte, gibt ihm das noch lange nicht das Recht mich, Draco Malfoy, Alleinerbe des gesamten Malfoyvermögens, auszulachen./ Seine Lippen waren jetzt so dünn wie Striche.  
  
Aber das hielt Harry nicht davon ab weiter zu grinsen.  
  
Doch zu Harry´s Leidwesen glitt Snape zu ihnen herüber.  
  
"Gibt es Probleme?" fragte er nur in allzu ruhigem Ton, den Draoc noch wütendere machte.  
  
"Nein nicht das ich wüsste." Gab Harry lächelnd zurück und in einem unbedachten Moment riss er Draco die Flasche mit den Lotusblättern aus der Hand.  
  
+++++++++++++++++*****Flashback Ende******++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Snape stand inzwischen direkt neben Draco. "Los. Worauf warten sie oder sie sitzen den Rest des Jahres nach." Seine Stimme war aufbrausend und keineswegs ölig wie sonst.  
  
Draco blickte seine Lehrer an. Direkt in diese kalten schwarzen Augen. Ohne Gefühl. Und er gehorchte.  
  
Mit langsamen Bewegungen fast wie in Zeitlupe, griff er nach dem Löffel, tauchte damit in die pinke Flüssigkeit ein und kostete.  
  
Es schmeckte nach Erdbeereis. Es fuhr mit der Zunge das kalte Metall nach um auch das letzte Fünkchen dieses Geschmacks in sich aufzunehmen. Er fühlte sich angenehm. Sie warm und leicht. So unglaublich leicht. Fast als könnte er schweben.  
  
Und mit einem entsetzten Blick zu Potter musste er feststellen das er tatsächlich schwebte. Gute 2 Meter über dem Boden. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er schwebte. Es war besser als jeder Besen. Man hatte kein "Störendes Holz" unter sich. Man schwebte aus eigener Kraft. Es war herrlich.  
  
Doch genauso schnell wie es angefangen hatte, endete es wieder. Mit einem krachenden Geräusch landete er am Boden. Jeder Knochen tat ihm einzeln weh. Wie konnte man nur in einem Moment so glücklich und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes schwerelos sein und im nächsten so hart auf den Boden der Realität zurückkehren.  
  
Mit einem ächzenden Geräusch erhob er sich. Doch er musste feststellen, dass der Sturz doch nicht so ohne gewesen war. Er taumelte und konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Doch anstatt zu fallen fingen in zweie Arme auf. Zwei Arme die ihn fest hielten und es schien als könnten sie das ewig.........  
  
Soooooooooooo! Na ratet mal wer ihn fängt. Nicht Snape. Nicht Voldemort. Nicht Ron. Jaaaaaaaa!!!!! Es ist Neville. Also wenn ihr wissen wollt wie es weitergeht könnt ihr zwei Dinge tun: 1)warten 2)reviewen Nun wenn ihr das 2 tut und zwar schön lang, schön nett und schön oft, verkürzt ihr 1 dramatisch. Greetz aloha 


	10. Lächle

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling  
  
Pairing: Draco/Neville neeeeeee um Himmels Willen war nur´n Scherz  
  
Warning: Draco-süchtige versucht sich an einer Liebegeschichte reicht das????  
  
Comment: Ach leute!!!! *tränenwegwisch* Ich danke euch für die lieben Comments.  
  
*allegaaaaaanzfestknuddelt* Aber jetzt zum Chap!!!!  
  
@Shenendoah: Es freut mich irrsinnig, das dir da letzte Pitel gefallen hat. Uni ich hoffe dieses hier auch. *zwinker*  
  
@Tarivi: Das Problem kenn ich. ff.net hat bei mir ne Woche nicht funktioniert.  
  
@Lady Arrogance: Genialer Name. Das mit den anonymen Reviews hab ich ned gewusst. Ich hab versucht es umzustellen. Aber die Seite ist auf englisch. Und tja englisch ist nicht unbedingt meine Stärke. Jaja ich und meine Sprachkenntnisse.  
  
@Lapis-chan: Danke das du so lang geschrieben hast. Ich hoffe es war nicht das letzte mal.  
  
Außerdem noch herzlichen Dank an: Veelas, Angel344, candle in the wind und jessy11. Ihr seid die besten.  
  
Weil es dich gibt Kapitel 10 ( ich feiere Jubiläum)  
  
"Neville?" Verwirrt starrte Draco in Nevilles Gesicht. Alle hätte er erwartet nur nicht ihn.  
  
"Oh Neville! Mein strahlender Held. Mein Prinz! Mein Ritter in goldenen Rüstung!"  
  
"Für dich würde ich alles tun."  
  
Sie blicken sich in tief in die Augen und versinken in einem unendlichen Kuss.......  
  
****  
  
Also echt ihr dachtet doch nicht, dass das mein Ernst war, oder?  
  
Harry sah alles in Zeitlupe ablaufen.  
  
Draco, der mühselig wieder aufstand, dann aber doch wieder taumelte. Harry konnte gar nicht denken dazu hatte er nicht die Zeit, er folgte seinem Instinkt und Dank seinen quidditchbedingten Reflexen schnellten seine Arme vor und fingen Draco auf.  
  
/Nein! Das war.... definitiv nicht gut. Das wird Malfoy nicht gefallen. Oh nein!/  
  
Draco spürte wie sich zwei Arme um seinen Hüften legten und ihn vor dem Sturz bewahrten. In seiner Panik klammerte er sich mit aller Kraft an diese Arme, aus Angst sie würden ihn doch verlassen.  
  
Zuerst wollte Draco gar nicht wissen wer ihn gefangen hatte, den er hätte es nicht ertragen wenn eine andere Person als Harry Potter ihn gehalten hätte. Aber was wenn er es doch war? Hoffnung bereitete sich in ihm aus? Was wenn Harry ihn doch mochte? Was wenn es eine Chance gab?  
  
Aber dann fielen ihm all die Gemeinheiten ein die Harry ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte, gut er war auch nicht nett gewesen. Aber wenn Harry etwas für ihn empfinden würde, dann hätte er es doch gezeigt oder?  
  
Langsam hob Draco seinen Kopf. Er sah die ganze Klasse um sie versammelt stehen und bettete, nur dass nicht jemand wie Goyle ihn gehalten hatte.  
  
Doch als er sich ganz zurückgelehnt hatte, sah er smaragdgrüne Augen die ihn besorgt ansahen. Er sah schwarzes Haar, dass wild vom Kopf abstand. Er lächelte. Er hatte ihn aufgefangen. Sein Engel war es gewesen.  
  
Harry konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er vor Erleichterung seufzte als Draco den Kopf hob und ihn anlächelte. Moment.  
  
Draco lächelte? Draco Malfoy lächelte Harry Potter an??? Warum?  
  
Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. Ein Malfoy lächelt einen Potter nicht an. Er führte sicher etwas im Schilde. Sicher hatte er schon wieder irgendeine Gemeinheit geplant um ihm das leben schwer zu machen. Wie hatte er nur glauben können, dass Malfoy ihm für die "Rettung" danken würde. Malfoy hatte sich nicht geändert. ER hasste Harry. Er kannte dieses Malfoy- Lächeln. Dieses ich-bin-viel-besser-als-du-du-loser-Lächeln.  
  
Aber nicht mit Harry. Nein. Sicher nicht. Den Gefühle, so stark sie auch waren, änderten nichts an dem Stolz eines Gryffindors. Das würde er sich nicht bieten lassen. Nein. Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung ließ er Draco fallen. Dieser schrie vor Überraschung auf.  
  
/Was? Was soll das? Warum lässt er mich einfach fallen? Er hat mich doch gefangen!!!! Warum lässt er mich dann im selben Atemzug wieder fallen? Hasst du mich so sehr Harry? Ich dachte du würdest mich halten. Wenigstens du!!! Aber gut wenn du willst! Ja bitte. Ich werde wegen dir nicht zum weinerlichen Kleinkind. Nicht wegen dir./  
  
Mit einem Ruck stand Draco auf. Er setzte sein typisches ich-bin-besser-als- ihr-alle-Lächeln auf.  
  
Harry atmete tief ein. /Na bitte. Du hast dich ja schnell wieder gefangen./  
  
Malfoy glättete seinen Umhang. / Ich bin nicht auf dich angewiesen, Potter./  
  
Snape war der Erste der seine Stimme wieder fand. "Setzen."  
  
Es war wie immer nur ein Flüstern, aber alle folgten, ohne ein Wort der Gegenwehr.  
  
Es läutete. Alle packten schnell ihre Sachen. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich zum Mittagessen. Alles bis auf Harry und Draco.  
  
Sie waren so in ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerken wie Snape als Letzter den Raum verließ. Wenn auch mit einem prüfenden Seitenblick auf die beiden.  
  
Sie wussten nicht wie lange sie da standen, aber sie wussten nicht so recht was sie tun sollten.  
  
/Vielleicht sollte ich reagieren. Mich bedanken. Ihn küssen? Ihn anbrüllen? Irgendwas sollte ich auf jeden Fall tun./  
  
/Toll. Richtig toll. Und was machen wir jetzt. Irgendwas sollte ich tun!/ (Harry)  
  
Sie traten von einem Bein aufs andere.  
  
Draco biss sich auf die Lippe.  
  
Harry hasste ihn!!! Das war schon fast ein Naturgesetz. Er sollte sich damit abfinden. Und nicht immer wieder hoffen. Das war sinnlos.  
  
Vielleicht würde es ja vorbeigehen. In ein paar Jahren würde er darüber lachen.  
  
Er grinste über die Vorstellung. Unbedachterweise hob er dabei den Kopf und sah genau in diese grünen, nun verwirrten Augen.  
  
/Bin ich denn so lustig? Macht es dir eigentlich Spass mir weh zu tun? Anscheinend schon./ Sein Gesicht sah nun aus, als ob er in eine saure Zitrone gebissen hätte.  
  
Dracos Lächeln erstarb. Dieser Gesichtsaudruck ließ ihn erstarren. Harry ließ ihn erstarren. Sein Gesicht war so hasserfüllt, dass Draco glaubte richtig fühlen zu können wie sein Herz in tausend Stücke zersprang. Er hörte richtig wie die Scherben klirrten. Es fühlte sich an als könnte, er nicht mehr glücklich werden. Nie mehr.  
  
"Weißt du was du mir antust?"  
  
Harrys Stimme klang gebrochen und zutiefst verletzt. Doch das hörte Draco nicht so. Er nahm es nicht so wahr. Er hörte zwar die Worte, doch er verstand sie nicht.  
  
Harry zitterte vor Wut und Trauer.  
  
Draco zeigte nicht die kleinste Reaktion. Kein höhnisches Lächeln. Kein hasserfülltes Kommentar. Nichts.  
  
Harry packte seine Tasche und stürmte hinaus. Beim Hinausgehen wischte er sich wütend etwas von der Wange.  
  
Doch Draco blieb vollkommen ruhig stehen. Er hatte nicht begriffen. Gar nichts.  
  
Jaaaaaaaa! Ich muss da leider aufhören. Es ist aber länger als das letzte. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch auch so gut. *fingerkreuzt* Habe ich euch schon meine 2 Punkte erläutert. Erinnert ihr euch noch. Wenn nicht letztes Pitel gaaaanz unten. Die Regeln sind die gleichen. Macht 2 lang, nett und vor allem kontinuierlich und ich bin bald wieder da. Sofern ihr das wollt?! aloha 


	11. Ron, du Idiot!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling  
  
Pairing: mal überlegen Snape/Harry, Ron/Draco ?????!!!!!!  
  
Warning: Dramatisch veranlagter Dracosüchtler erzählt über die Liebe des Lebens. Nett nicht wahr????  
  
Comments: Danke. Danke. Ich freu mich so über jedes noch so kleine Review. Und auch über die Leute die meine Geschichte lesen aber nicht reviewen. Gott wenn ich für jede Geschichte die ich hier lese reviewe..... Ok ich bin ziemlich oft bei ff.net.  
  
@Shenendoah: Wow! Du reviewst gerne, oder? *blicktbeschämtzuboden* Deine reviews sind fast länger als meine Chaps. Ich sollte echt länger schreiben..... Aber genug davon. Danke für das Lob, sofern es eins war, aber auch danke für die Kritik. Ich hoffe das bleibt so. Ah und wegen der Ohnmacht. Tja weißt du, du hast eh geschrieben das es durch Voldemort einen leichten Angst-Part gibt. Nun ich wollte mal etwas das nicht so traurig ist. Also schon aber nicht so melancholisch weißt du was ich meine? Ich wollte das die beiden selbst Schuld sind. Wenn sie sich immer missverstehen *smile* Aber wenn es dich glücklich macht, Draco hatte eben Handschuhe an und es funktioniert nur Haut an Haut.  
  
@Tarivi: Danke! Noch nie wollte jemand meine Geschichte sogar in der Schnellbahn lesen.  
  
@candle in the wind: Du schmeichelst mir. Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt dir nach diesem Pitel immer noch. Du kannst ja zum Beispiel.....hm.....reviewen?! *grins*  
  
Weil es dich gibt Kapitel 11:  
  
++++++++++++++Flashback+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco fällt langsam zu Boden und Harry fängt ihn auf.  
  
Ron atmete tief ein. Was er da gerade gesehen hatte, war eindeutig nicht gut. Obwohl was hatte er da gerade gesehen???  
  
Draco Malfoy fällt hin. Ok vielleicht verletzt er sich? Bis jetzt konnte Ron das alles noch verstehen und mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren.  
  
Aber Harry Potter, sein bester Freund, der Malfoy die stinkende kleine Ratte auffängt.  
  
Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Das konnte nicht war sein. Malfoy hatte ihn sicher vergiftet. Das war nur eine von seinen Plänen sie von der Schule zu bekommen. Er kannte Malfoy gut genug um dessen Lächeln zu verstehen. Es war das ich-bin-der-ungekrönte-König-Hogwarts-und-du-Potter-bist-Dreck- Lächeln.  
  
Mit diesem Lächeln trat er ihnen die letzten 5 Jahre gegenüber.  
  
Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. So fest das er fühlen konnte, wie sich die Fingernägel in sein Fleisch bohrten. Nur wie durch Watte hörte er das Läuten der Glocken.  
  
Er ging mit zielstrebigen Schritt auf Harry zu.  
  
/Fein. Es gibt dafür eine Erklärung. Eine logische simple Erklärung. Du wirst nicht schreien. Du wirst Harry erklären lassen. Ja er wird erklären können warum er Malfoy dieses Affengesicht aufgefangen hat, anstatt ihn sich die Nase am Boden blutig schlagen zu lassen. Ja auf die Erklärung bin ich gespannt./  
  
Doch noch ehe er in Harrys Reichweite war wurde er mit ungeheurer Kraft an der Robe gepackt und zurückgezehrt. Zuerst befürchtete es war Snape. Aber als er sich umdrehte erblickte er Pansy Parkinsons Pferdegesicht. /So sieht man also aus wenn ein Animaguszauber fehlschlägt./dachte Ron amüsiert.  
  
Dicht hinter ihr stand Hermione. Doch auch nicht ganz freiwillig. Auch sie wurde von Pansy festgehalten.  
  
Hermiones Gedanken rasten. Einerseits war da Harry. Sie verstand nicht was er getan hatte. Es war nicht logisch und nachvollziehbar gewesen und zu anderen war da Pansy gewesen. Diese hatte sie nach dem Unterricht, als sie gerade zu Harry gehen wollte, um ihm eine Standpauke à la was-zu-Teufel- sollte-das-es-ist-Malfoy zu halten, einfach an den Roben festgehalten und Richtung Ron gezerrt. Dieser hatte, nach seinen geballten Fäusten zu schließen genau dasselbe vorgehabt wie Hermione.  
  
Nun standen sie da. Und warteten. Aber Pansy machte keine Anstalten sie los zu lassen. Stattdessen schubste sie Hermione neben Ron und zischte:  
  
"So nicht. Ihr lasst sie in Ruhe. Ein einziges Wort von euch Missgeburten und ich weide euch bei lebendigem Leib aus."  
  
Ron und Hermione erstarren. Sie wussten nicht ob es Pansys leise drohende Stimme, oder doch ihre Worte waren, aber ihnen lief ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinuter.  
  
Pansy blickte die beiden abwechselnd an und ließ sie dann los. Doch gerade als Hermione ansetzen wollte, etwas zu sagen fuhr Pansy ihr dazwischen:  
  
"Schlammblut von Wiesel hatte ich ja nichts erwatet aber das du nichts merkst. Ich dachte du wärst ein Genie. Oder kannst du 1 und 1 nicht zusammenzählen."  
  
Es schien als wollte sie Hermione mit ihrem Blick erstechen. Doch dann verstand auch sie.  
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund. "Niemals."  
  
"Ah... du hast es begriffen." Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ als eine der Letzten den Kerker. Hermione starrte ihr entgeistert hinter her.  
  
"Ok. Hast wollte die?" Ron schnaubte. Es war als hätte er geschlafen. Er hatte nichts mitgekommen. Hemione blickte ihn entgeistert an. /Hast du es noch nicht verstanden? Ron denk nach./  
  
"Mione? Was sollte das? Los wir gehen zu Harry und fragen ihn was das mit Malfoy sollte!"  
  
Er nahm ihre Hand und wollte sie zu Harry ziehen. Aber sie blieb stehen. "Komm schon! Das eben war doch nicht normal."  
  
Hermione roeß die Hand los und sagte mit bedrohlich ruhiger Stimme:  
  
"Nein Ron. Du bist nicht normal, wenn du es immer noch nicht verstanden hast." Damit nahm sie ihre Tasche packte Ron am Arm und schritt zu Tür. Ron wollte sich zwar wehren, aber die Stimme Hemiones hatte einen endgültigen Ausdruck. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Draco und Harry und verschwand.  
  
++++++++++++Flashback Ende++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry warf sich auf sein Bett. ER war direkt hinauf in den Gryffindor-Turm gelaufen.  
  
Vorbei an Hermione und Ron. Vorbei an all den anderen Schülern. Seinen Freuden. Sei hätten nicht verstanden. Wie auch? Er selbst verstand es nicht einmal. Er war wütend. So wütend. Auf Draco und auch auf sich selbst.  
  
/Ich hätte mir keine Hoffnung machen dürfen. Wie konnte ich nur denken, nur hoffen das er mich mag. Er hasst mich. Warum? Bin ich für ihn nur ekelhaft und abstoßend? Er lacht mich aus und beleidigt mich. Warum musste es ausgerechnet er sein./  
  
Er wünschte sich nicht in Draco verliebt zu sein. Aber das kann man ja nicht einfach abstellen. Auch wenn er sich wünschte Draco würde ihn lieben. Genauso wie er es tat und wahrscheinlich immer tun würde. Denn etwas in seinem Inneren sagte ihm das dieses Gefühl nie wieder ganz verschwinden würde.  
  
Draco schritt langsam die Gänge Hogwarts entlang.  
  
/ Wie konnte er nur? Mich auslachen, beleidigen und mich dann auch noch auffangen. Aber mich gleich wieder fallen lassen. Das bin ich also für dich Harry. Ein lästige Insekt. Eine Plage. Ich würde alles geben, damit du mich leibst. Alles. Aber ich werde es akzeptieren. Und verdrängen. So wie ein Malfoy.  
  
Ich werde weitermachen. Ohne mich zu beschweren. Oder dir gar eine Träne nach zu heulen.  
  
So wie immer. Ich werde dich beleidigen und du wirst das gleiche mit mir machen .Niemand wird je erfahren wenn ich liebe. Niemals.  
  
Ich werde dir das Leben zur Hölle machen wie immer eben. Nur mit dem Unterschied das ich dir im Ins geheimen immer den Himmel schenken will./  
  
Sooooooo! Das war´s! Muss ich mein 2 Punkte-System wiederholen? Ich denke es ist langsam klar. Also schön reviewen. Sonst schreib ich erst in einer Woche oder so!!!!!!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha! aloha 


	12. Wunschdenken

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling  
  
Pairing: mal überlegen......wie wär´s mit Neville???  
  
Warning: Draco-Fan *mitdracobildwinkt* verwickelt HP und DM in eine äußerst schwierige Beziehung.  
  
Comment: Leute ein riesiges Lob an euch. Danke für all die Reviews. Ich hoff das bleibt so. *fingerkreuzt*  
  
@Shenendoah: Das mit den Handschuhen hab ich nochmal nachgelesen klang irgendwie eigenartig. War auf jeden Fall nicht bös gemeint. *mitweißerfahnewedelt* Ich hoffe du magst das Kapitel auch und reviewst vielleicht ?!  
  
@Tarivi: So! Ich war gerade dabei dir ein Review für deine Geschichte zu schreiben. A strange kind of Chaos. Gut hat irgendwie nicht funktioniert. Also mach ich es auf diesem Wege: Ich finde die Idee echt gut und bin gespannt wie Draco reagiert und ob er überhaupt reagiert wenn rauskommt das Harry ein Mädchen ist. *grins*.  
  
@Lady Arrogance: Danke! Jetzt hab ich es umgestellt. *ganzfestknuddel*  
  
@candle in the wind: Jaja Ron checkt vorerst wirklich gar nichts. Genauso wie Draco und Harry. Die immer mit ihren Missverständnissen *grins*  
  
Weil es dich gibt Kapitel 12  
  
Ron und Hermione beschlossen Harry heute in Ruhe zu lassen. Eigentlich beschloss Hermione das. Aber als Ron widersprechen wollte, sah sie ihn mit einem ein-Wort-noch-und-dir-passiert-was-Blick an. Und Ron schwieg.  
  
Morgen würden sie ihn nochmal auf Malfoy ansprechen. Er sah so schon fertig genug aus.  
  
Harry schlief in dieser Nacht sehr unruhig. Manchmal schreckte er mitten in der Nacht aus einem seiner Träume hoch. Er erinnerte sich kaum an das geträumte. Er wusste nur, dass eine blonde Person immer wieder darin vorkam.  
  
Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war es noch dunkel. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm das es erst halb vier war. Aber einschlafen konnte er nicht mehr. Also schlich er im Halbdunkeln durch den Schlafsaal. Als er an Nevilles Bett vorbeikam, fiel ihm auf das auch dessen Bett leer war.  
  
Er stieg leise die Treppen hinunter. Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum brannte noch Licht. Es war niemand zu sehen also beschloss er, ein bisschen "spazieren" zu gehen.  
  
Gerade als er das den Ausgang erreicht hatte, hörte er hinter sich eine Stimme sprechen.  
  
"Wohin willst du?"  
  
Ruckartig drehte er sich um und erkannte Neville der zusammengekauert vor dem Kamin saß. Erleichtert seufzte Harry auf.  
  
"Ich konnte bloß nicht schlafen."  
  
Er setzte sich neben Neville. Dessen Gesicht war rot und seine Augen waren geschwollen. Er musste geweint haben.  
  
"Ich auch nicht."  
  
"Alles okay?"  
  
Was für eine dämliche Frage. Natürlich war nicht alles okay. Aber was hätte er sonst fragen sollen?  
  
Harry war so in Gedanken, dass ihm nicht auffiel wie Neville anfing zu zittern. Erst als er ein lautes Schluchzen hörte, wandte er sich wieder Neville zu.  
  
Dieser hatte nun seine Beine angezogen und sein Gesicht in seinen Händen verborgen.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid Neville. Ich wollte nicht-"  
  
"Nein. Es ist nicht wegen dir." Er hob beschwichtigend die Arme. " Ich hab nur schlecht geträumt. Das ist alles."  
  
Harry konnte sich vorstellen, was "schlecht träumen" für Neville heißen musste. Er hatte wahrscheinlich von seinen Eltern geträumt. Sie waren von Voldemort gequält worden. So sehr das sie jetzt nicht einmal mehr ihren Sohn erkannten.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Voldemort war ein Monster. Wie gerne hätte er Nevilles Eltern geholfen.  
  
"Sag mal. Was war eigentlich heute in Zaubertränke los?"  
  
Harry erstarrte. Seine Hände krallten sich in den Teppich. Die Erinnerungen kamen hoch. Er hatte Draco aufgefangen. Doch dieser hatte ihn nur ausgelacht. Wut stieg ihn ihm hoch. Aber auch Trauer.  
  
"Ich meine du warst so eigenartig. Malfoy auch."  
  
"Ich war nicht eigenartig. Ich hab ihm nur geholfen. Mehr nicht."  
  
Gut, schon der Satz "Ich hab ihm nur geholfen." im Zusammenhang mit Malfoy erwähnt, war eigenartig genug. Das musste sogar Neville auffallen. Man kann ja nicht einfach 5 Jahre aufeinander herumhacken und dem anderen dann einfach helfen. So als wäre nie etwas gewesen.  
  
Nevilles Augenbrauen verschwanden fast in seinem Haaransatz.  
  
"Ähm.... Harry? Malfoy helfen? Warum solltest ausgerechnet du Malfoy helfen wollen?" Er sprach sehr langsam.  
  
Das machte Harry ganz schön wütend. Was war schon dabei Draco zu helfen? Schließlich war er ja kein Monster? Er war ein normaler Mensch. Nein er war ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch. Mit seinen silberblonden Haaren die ihm strähnenweise ins Gesicht fielen. Mit seinen stahlgrauen Augen. Die ihm einen Schauer den Rücken herunter jagten. Auch wenn sie immer kalt waren. Immer?  
  
Nein nicht immer. Harry stockte. Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte. Als Harry ihn aufgefangen hatte, da waren seine Augen nicht ganz kalt gewesen. Es war als wäre da ein Funken. Ein freudiger Funken. Freudig darüber das Harry ihn gefangen hatte.  
  
Harry sprang auf.  
  
Freudig darüber ihn zu sehen. Freudig Harry zu sehen.  
  
Sein Lächeln. Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte war es nicht sein übliches Lächeln gewesen.  
  
Es war herzlicher. Es war echt. Es war für Harry. Nur für Harry.  
  
Sein Puls raste. Vielleicht mochte Draco ihn ja doch. Vielleicht wollte er ja doch etwas mit ihm zu tun haben. Sein Blut rauschte. Vielleicht... vielleicht liebt er ihn sogar? Ja vielleicht leibte er ihn wirklich?  
  
Harry war Feuer und Flamme. Er wollte zu Draco. Er musste wissen ob das stimmen konnte. Wenn ja... dann würde Harry... er würde schreien vor Glück.  
  
Er dachte nicht darüber nach was passieren würde wenn Draco ihn doch nicht leiden konnte. Es war uninteressant. Er war sich seiner Sache so sicher. Draco musste ihn einfach auch mögen. Er musste.  
  
Er wollte seinen Tarnumhang holen. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung wie aber er würde nach Slytherin kommen. Zu Draco. Seinem Draco.  
  
"Ich meine hast du sein Gesicht gesehen. Warum willst du ihm helfen? Er hasst dich."  
  
Harry erstarrte. Er hasst dich. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Er hasst dich.  
  
Neville hatte Recht.  
  
Harrys Traum zerplatzte mit einem Mal wie eine Seifenblase. Alls seine Wünsche waren verschwunden. Er hasst dich.  
  
Es war als würde er wie aus einer Trance wieder erwachen. Ihm wurde plötzlich wieder bewusst wo er war. Ihm wurde bewusst was für einen Unsinn er gedacht hatte. Malfoy ihn lieben?  
  
Er unterdrückte gewaltsam die Tränen. Malfoy hasste ihn. Sein Lächeln war kalt genauso wie sein Blick. Er hielt Harry für das Letzte. Das war immer schon so gewesen und würde auch immer so bleiben. Er schnappte nach Luft. Wie idiotisch. Malfoy ihn lieben. Niemals.  
  
Die erste Träne rannte stumm seine Wanger herunter. Harry machte keine Anstalten sie wegzuwischen. Wie in Zeitlupe und ganz automatisch stieg er die Treppen hoch. Neville ließ er einfach sitzen. Oben angekommen legte er sich auf sein Bett. Die Tränen flossen und wollten nicht auf hören. Die drei Worte hallten immer wieder in seinem Kopf wieder. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, die Worte kamen immer wieder.  
  
Er hasst dich. Er hasst dich. Er hasst dich. Er hasst dich.  
  
So war es immer gewesen und es würde sich auch nie ändern. Wie hatte er nur so töricht sein können, und glauben Draco Malfoy würde ihn Harry Potter lieben?  
  
*****++++*****  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit lag auch ein anderer Junge wach und dachte über seine Liebe zu einer bestimmten Person nach.  
  
Doch schließlich gab er es auf und schloss die Augen. Er hoffte wenigstens im Schlaf seine Ruhe zu finden. Doch bevor er einschlafen konnte, flüsterte er, so leise das niemand es hörte :  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Harry."  
  
Aus! Schluss! Jetzt ist es wieder genug. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
  
Sagt mal, kennt ihr Reizwortgeschichten? In der Volkschule hatte ich das mal zu Schularbeit. Das Thema lautete: Marmeladenglas-Kellerstiege- Ohrfeige.  
  
Bitte was hättet ihr da geschrieben?? Unsere Lehrerein war etwas eigenartig.  
  
Na ja egal ist mir nur so eingefallen.  
  
Bitte erinnert euch an das 2 Punkte System. Denn wenn ihr nicht reviewt schreib ich nicht weiter.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok ich glaub ihr wisst was ich meine, oder? Greetz aloha 


	13. Das Verhör

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling  
  
Pairing: Ist das gleiche wie immer.  
  
Warning: Ich sitze hier um 10 Uhr am Abend mit 38,5 Fieber und schreibe ne Fortsetzung. Also Leute, echt, ich hab von jedem der diese Geschichte liest ein Review verdient.  
  
Comment: Tja ich werde jetzt auch Ron und Hermione mehr ins Geschehen mit einbeziehen.  
  
@Lady Arrogance: Ja als ich so am schreiben war dachte ich mir ich lasse sie zusammenkommen, doch dann ist mir was viiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeelllll besseres eingefallen.....  
  
@silverwolfe: Toll dass du dich wieder meldest. Du warst meine aller erste Reviewerin. *tränenwegblinzelt*. Tja wie lang das noch so geht weiß ich leider selbst noch nicht. *smile*  
  
@Tarivi: Ja sie sind kurz. Aber besser geht´s nicht. Oder eigentlich länger geht´s nicht.  
  
@Shenendoah: Die Anfänge sind tatsächlich etwas plötzlich, aber anders kann ich leider nicht schreiben. *drop*  
  
Auch ganz lieben Dank an candle in the wind, maddyfan und Angel344. Ihr seit die besten, der besten, der besten. Ok ihr wisst was ich meine?  
  
Weil es dich gibt Kapitel 13:  
  
****++++****  
  
"Also", Ron setzte sich in einen der samtbezogenen Sessel im Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum, "Setzt dich ruhig Neville." Er wies einladend auf einen Stuhl neben sich.  
  
Neville blickte mit einem panischen Glanz in den Augen zu Ron und dann zu dem ihm angebotenen Sessel.  
  
Langsam und immer darauf bedacht Ron im Auge zu behalten setzte er sich.  
  
Ron hingegen machte einen sehr entspannten Eindruck. Schließlich wusste er was er tun musste. Er kannte Neville nun seit 5 Jahren und er wusste wie er ihn dazu bringen konnte, etwas zu erzählen.  
  
Neville rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sessel hin und her. Er wusste was kommen würde. Was kommen musste. Ron konnte so eine direkte Art haben und auch wenn das vielleicht niemand ahnte aber Neville wusste sehr wohl wozu er fähig war.  
  
"Nun. Willst du mir vielleicht etwas erzählen?" Er legte die Fingerkuppen aneinander und überschlug die Beine. (Auf eine männliche Art.)  
  
Neville schluckte. Er wusste es. Er wusste das er dabei gewesen war. Er würde ihn ausfragen und ausquetschen. Neville begann zu zittern.  
  
Er war feige und er wusste es auch. Gegen Leute wie Ron hatte er keine Chance.  
  
Er blickte sich um. Außer den beiden war nur noch Colin Creevey im Raum. Aber denn konnte er ja schlecht um Hilfe bitten. Colin hätte sicher nur ein Autogramm von Harry gewollt.  
  
Leider war Hermione in der Bibliothek. Sie hätte ihm helfen können. Ron war immer ruhig, wenn Hermione da war. Aber sie hatte noch nach einem Buch namens "Clinis- Die tausend Leben eines Phoenix von Robert J. Evans" gesucht.  
  
Ron zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte ihn praktisch schon so weit. Er musste bei dem Gedanken unwillkürlich grinsen. "Es passiert dir nichts. Sag einfach nur was du weißt. Rons Stimme hatte einen sanften Ton angenommen. Er lächelte Neville auffordernd zu.  
  
"Ich weiß nichts. Wirklich, Ron." Seine Stimme klang flehentlich. Er hatte die Hände gefaltet.  
  
Aber Ron würde kein Erbarmen kennen. Er musste es wissen. Schließlich ging es ihn eine Menge an.  
  
Zumindest dachte er das.  
  
Nevilles Gedanken rasten. Er wusste absolut nichts, dass Ron weiter geholfen hätte. Er war so überrascht gewesen als Ron ihn um dieses Gespräch gebeten hatte........  
  
********Flashback**********  
  
"Du schaffst das. Er kann dir nichts tun. Absolut nichts." Immer wieder sagte sich Neville diese Worte vor. Aber er wusste sie würden nichts bringen.  
  
In der nächsten Stunde hatten sie Zaubertränke mit Snape. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter.  
  
Obwohl er jetzt noch in der großen Halle saß, an einem Tisch mit all seinen Freuden, jagte ihm die bloße Vorstellung Snapes Furcht ein. So war es immer schon gewesen. Snape hasste ihn und liebte es ihn zu triezen. Wenn es einen Menschen gab, den Snape wohl noch mehr verabscheute, war das Harry.  
  
Ron saß am anderen Ende des Tisches. Er beobachtete Neville. Er hatte von Parvati erfahren, dass Neville ganz aufgelöst im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen sei, und das er sich eben vorher mit Harry unterhalten hatte.  
  
Harry war schon seit Schulbeginn so eigenartig. Manchmal war er glücklich manchmal tieftraurig. Er war unberechenbar. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er von alle dem halten sollte, aber er wusste dass Malfoy etwas damit zu tun hatte.  
  
Er ließ seinen Blick an den Tisch der Slytherins gleiten. Dort saß er hocherhobenen Hauptes. Sein hässliches Rattengesicht war zu einem Grinsen verzogen. Am liebsten wäre Ron aufgestanden, rübergegangen und hätte Malfoy die Frechheit aus dem Leib geprügelt.  
  
Aber er beherrschte sich. Heute musste er sich um Neville kümmern.  
  
Er stand auf und ging auf Neville zu. Dieser machte ihm auch sogleich Platz.  
  
"Neville, ich muss nachher noch mit dir reden, einverstanden?"  
  
Neville nickte stumm. Er wusste nicht was das sollte aber es konnte ja nicht so schlimm sein, zumindest nicht schlimmer als die bevorstehende Stunde mit Snape.  
  
********Flashback Ende***********  
  
"Das kann ich dir leider nicht glauben. Du hast mit Harry geredet. Über was habt ihr euch da so unterhalten?"  
  
Er wachelte ungeduldig mit der Hand.  
  
Stockend begann Neville schließlich zu erzählen:  
  
" Ich....ich hatte ...sch.. schlecht geträumt. Und konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Ich bin also runtergegangen um etwas zu le...lesen. Und kurz nach mit kam dann H..H...Harry." Er stoppte und atmete tief durch.  
  
Ron hatte sich inzwischen wieder zurückgelehnt und aufmerksam gelauscht.  
  
"Und weiter?" Seine Stimme hatte einen drängenden Unterton.  
  
"Wir haben geredet."  
  
Ron seufzte. Das würde schwieriger werden als er gedacht hatte.  
  
"Und worüber?"  
  
"Alles mögliche."  
  
"Zum Beispiel."  
  
Neville wusste nicht worauf er hinaus wollte. Was sollten all diese Fragen?  
  
Aber als er Rons Gesichtsausdruck sah, wusste er das dieser es ernst meinte.  
  
"Zaubertränke."  
  
Ron blinzelte.  
  
"Zaubertränke oder Zaubertränke?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Der Unterricht oder das Blubberzeug."  
  
"Das Erste."  
  
"Die Stunde in der er Malfoy aufgefangen hat?"  
  
"Na ja richtig aufgefangen hat er ihn ja nicht!"  
  
Aber Rons Blick belehrte ihn etwas besseren.  
  
"Ja. Wir haben über diese Stunden geredet."  
  
Ron rutschte unwillkürlich bis an den Rand seines Stuhles.  
  
"Und worüber genau?"  
  
"Nun ja richtig geredet haben wir nicht. Harry ist einfach aufgesprungen. Er hat so fröhlich gewirkt. Da hab ich ihn gefragt warum. Ich meine schließlich hasst Malfoy ihn. Dann war er auf einmal richtig traurig und ist schlafen gegangen. Mehr weiß ich echt nicht."  
  
Ron zog die Stirn kraus. Er verstand das nicht. Überhaupt nicht.  
  
"Ich kann ja dann gehen." Zögerlich stand Neville auf. Als Ron ihn nicht aufhielt verschwand er schnell in den Schlafraum.  
  
Ron saß noch eine Weile da, aber die Zusammenhänge waren ihm immer noch nicht klarer.  
  
++****++  
  
Harry war gerade auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek. Er dachte wie immer in den letzten Stunden über die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage nach.  
  
Aber er verstand es noch immer nicht.  
  
Warum hasste Malfoy ihn? Warum? War er so abstoßend? Arbeitete Draco wirklich für Voldemort. Der bloße Gedanke daran, dass Draco ihn tot sehen wollte, ließ ihn in Panik versinken.  
  
Ja sie waren Rivalen.  
  
Ja sie waren beide männlich.  
  
Ja sie waren Gryffindor und Slytherin.  
  
Doch sie konnten doch trotzdem gemeinsam glücklich werden. Denn eigentlich war das alles kein wirklicher Hinderungsgrund. Dieser bestand nur daraus dass Draco Malfoy ihn, Harry Potter, hasste.  
  
Er war so in Gedanken, dass er gar nicht mehr auf den Weg achtete. Doch das sollte ihm noch zum Verhängnis werden.  
  
Er bekam nichts mit außer das er plötzlich gegen etwas weiches prallte und zu Boden ging.  
  
*******++++++++++++*********  
  
Das war es wieder einmal. Und es war länger als das letzte. Leute ich hab Reviews verdient. *zeigtauffiebertermumeter*. Was mir gerade einfällt, gibt es eigentlich Jungs die sowas lesen. Wenn ja: Warum lest ihr es denn? Und Welche Geschichten mögt ihr am liebsten?  
  
Nur aus Neugierde.  
  
Greetz aloha 


	14. Endlich!

Disclaimer: Joane K. Rowling (wofür steht eigentlich das K.?)  
  
Pairing: Hat sich nicht geändert  
  
Warning: Tja das Fieber ist weg. Mein ähm...eigenwilliger Stil ist geblieben.  
  
Comment: Danke! Das ist alles was ich schreiben/sagen/denken kann. Die Reviews freuen mich soooooooo.  
  
@Tarivi: Weißt du irgendwie fantasiere ich bei Fieber auch immer herum. Nur nen ich das dann ne Fortsetzung von dieser Geschichte. *smile*  
  
@Lady Arrogance: Na ja ich werde die beiden wohl noch ein bisschen quälen. Deine Geschichte verfolge ich zwar aber leider kann ich nicht reviewen. Ich werde da immer rausgeschmissen. Aber bis jetzt find ich die Geschichte genial.  
  
@candle in the wind: Ja Ron ist schon ein bisserl doof. *verstecktsichvorallenronfans*. Nein aber im Ernst mit Ron hab ich ja noch was großes vor *grinstgeheimnisvoll*.  
  
Auch ganz lieben Dank an Angel344 und baboon  
  
Nun aber los. Ich hoffe ihr seit nicht enttäuscht *grinstwieeineirre*  
  
Weil es dich gibt Kapitel 14:  
  
Er bekam nichts mit außer das er gegen etwas weiches prallte und zu Boden ging. Langsam rappelte Harry sich wieder hoch.  
  
Seine Augen hatte er noch geschlossen. Aber als er sie öffnete und hoch blickte, erstarrte er.  
  
Er sah silberne Haare und strumgraue Augen, die liebevoll auf ihn herab blickten.  
  
Es war als wäre er im Himmel.....  
  
Draco strecke die Hand nach ihm aus, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Nur zu gern nahm er das "Angebot" an. Seine Hand war zart und feingliedrig. Harry hatte Angst ihn zu verletzen. Doch zu seiner Überraschung, hob Draco ihn mühelos auf die Beine.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?" Seine Stimme klang sanft. Ganz anders als sonst. ER konnte seinen warmen Atem auf seiner Wange spüren.  
  
Er war unfähig zu sprechen. Stattdessen nickte er stumm.  
  
"Na dann ist ja gut."  
  
Harry spürte die weichen Lippen auf seinen und seine Beine begannen zu zittern. Doch Draco hielt ihn fest. ER hatte seine Arme um Harrys Hüften geschlungen und gab ihm Halt.  
  
Dracos Lippen waren weicher als Samt und sie schmeckten nach Vanille. Zögerlich erwiderte er den Kuss. Draco fuhr mit seiner Zunge die Konturen von Harry Lippen nach.  
  
Harrys Gedanken, Sorgen oder Ängste waren wie weggewischt. Alles was zählte war Draco. Der Junge der ihn festhielt und beschützte. Den Junge den er liebte und der ihn auch liebte. Harry wusste das er ihn nicht loslassen würde. Er wusste es einfach.  
  
Draco bat mit seiner Zunge Einlass in Harrys Mund.  
  
Dies wurde ihm sofort gewährt.  
  
Der Slytherin erkundete jeden Winkel von Harrys Mund. Kleine Blitze durchzuckten Harry. Draco Zunge und Lippen waren unbeschreiblich. Er kostete jede Sekunde voll aus. Also er auch noch anfing seine Hände langsam Harrys Rücken entlang wandern zu lassen, konnte Harry ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Seine Hände waren flink und schienen wie für ihn gemacht.  
  
Alles was er sich gewünscht hatte, war ein Lächeln. Vielleicht sogar eine Berührung. Aber er hatte soviel mehr bekommen. Alle seine Träume und Hoffnungen hatten sich endlich erfüllt. Er würde nie mehr alleine sein. ER hatte jetzt Draco an seiner Seite.  
  
Ja Draco Malfoy. Seinen Erzfeind. Seinen unerbittlichen Rivalen. Seit 5 Jahren. Aber die Vergangenheit zählte jetzt nicht mehr. Es war nicht mehr wichtig, dass sie sich gehasst hatten jetzt zählte nur noch dieser Kuss.  
  
Draco war zu ihm gekommen. Er hatte ihn geküsst. Ihn, Harry Potter.  
  
Wie konnte jemand der so perfekt war jemand wie ihn anziehend finden. Er hatte makellose, weiße Haut, wunderschöne graue Augen, silberne Haare und Lippen die einem den Verstand raubten. Er war so perfekt das er schon fast unreal war.  
  
Und so jemand verliebt sich in Harry Potter. Er war sich sicher, dass Draco ihn auch liebte. Seine Zunge zeigte es ihm nur zu deutlich........  
  
Leider mussten sie den Kuss unterbrechen. Denn als Mensch hat man ja die überflüssige Angewohnheit atmen zu müssen. Nach Luft ringend lösten sie sich von einander.  
  
Draco sah Harry an. Harry sah Draco an.  
  
Es war ein perfekter Augenblick. Es war der perfekte Ort und die perfekte Zeit. Alles um sie herum schien vergessen. Alles was zählte, war der jeweils andere.  
  
Und in solchen perfekten Momenten müssen doch auch immer perfekte Dinge gesagt werden.  
  
Und welcher Satz ist perfekter als.....  
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
Es war nur ein Flüstern, doch Harry verstand.  
  
Draco Malfoy hatte ihm soeben gesagt, dass er ihn liebte. Er unterdrückte die Freudentränen.  
  
Draco sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er wartete auf eine Reaktion.  
  
Harry konnte nicht anders, er fiel Draco in die Arme und vergrub sie Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge. ER nahm den Geruch in sich auch und flüsterte:  
  
"Ich dich auch, Draco......Ich dich auch.......Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich dich liebe."  
  
+++  
  
"Potter! Eigentlich könnte es mir scheißegal sein wenn du flennst, aber du liegst mir im Weg."  
  
Schon eigenartig wie Träume zu Alpträumen werden können. Manchmal zerplatzen sie wie Seifenblasen. Und niemand erinnert sich mehr an sie.  
  
Harry hob den Kopf. Seine Augen waren von den Tränen zugekniffen. Aber als er wieder klarer sehen konnte, erkannte er Pansys Gesicht.  
  
Er stockte. Er spürte wie sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. Er hatte das alles nur geträumt. Wahrscheinlich war er mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen und hatte angefangen zu fantasieren. Draco hatte ihm nie seine Liebe gestanden und er hatte ihn auch nie geküsst.  
  
Ja, es war nur ein Traum gewesen, mehr nicht. Nur eine Fantasie. Jetzt war er zurück in der Realität. Die Realität in der Draco Malfoy ihn abgrundtief hasste. Die Realität in der, der kleine Harry Potter in seinen Erzfeind verliebt war.  
  
Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Warum musste er jetzt anfangen zu weinen? Warum? Das Pansy noch immer da stand, merkte er gar nicht.  
  
"Gott beruhig dich wieder. Das ist ja kein Zustand."  
  
Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
  
"Zuerst wollte ich euch ja von alleine zueinander finden lassen. Aber selbst nachdem ich euch Wiesel und Schlammblut vom Leib gehalten habe, seit ihr seit zu blöd um zuzugeben das ihr verliebt seit.  
  
Harry sah auf. Direkt in das wutverzerrte Gesicht Pansy Parkinsons. Sie wusste es? Sie wusste von Harry Gefühlen? Pansy Parkinson wusste von seiner Verliebtheit? Und warum sprach sie davon das beide verliebt waren?  
  
"Bitte schau nicht so blöd. Das tut ja richtig weh."  
  
Sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
  
"Natürlich wusste ich von euch beiden. Ihr habt euch immer gegenseitig angestarrt. Als wolltet ihr euch gleich die Kleider vom Leib reisen Aber sonst habt ihr immer gestritten, wie kleine Kinder. Ich meine wie blöd muss man sein."  
  
Sie tippte sich gegen die Stirn.  
  
"Sogar deine Idiotenfreund haben es zuerst nicht gemerkt. Dabei dachte ich Schlammblut wäre so hochintelligent. Aber wahrscheinlich wollte sie es einfach nicht glauben. Tja und Wiesel, seien wir ehrlich bei dem ist alles verloren. Der kriegt ja gar nichts mit. Muss sich wohl sogar das Gehirn mit seinen Brüdern teilen, oder? Aber wahrscheinlich seit ihr alle in Gryffindor so schwer vom Begriff."  
  
Harry Gehirn brauchte ein paar Minuten um das eben gehörte zu verarbeiten.  
  
Pansy Parkinson wusste das, er Harry Potter, in Draco Malfoy verliebt war. Und anscheinend wusste sie es schon ziemlich lange.  
  
Das alles hätte er noch ohne größeres Aufsehen hinnehmen können, aber Pansy redete in der Mehrzahl. Daraus ließ sich schließen, dass Draco auch in ihn verliebt. Aber war das nach all den Eskapaden noch möglich?  
  
"Heißt das er ist auch in mich verliebt?" Harry zitterte. Er hatte Angst vor ihrer Antwort. Aber trotz seiner Angst beschlich ihn ein Gefühl der Hoffnung.  
  
"Oh gut beobachtet, Potter! Weißt du was du jetzt zu tun hast?"  
  
Harrys Augen nahmen die Größe von Tellern an. Es musste wohl ziemlich eigenartig ausgesehen haben. Harry Potter mit verweinten Augen, vor Pansy Parkinson kniend. Aber das war ihm egal. Richtig scheißegal. Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung. Draco liebte ihn. Er liebte ihn. Und das war kein Traum. Keineswegs. Immerhin hatte Pansy es ja bestätigt und er glaubte ihr. Zumindest wollte er ihr um jeden Preis glauben. Er nickte.  
  
"Aber wie komme ich nach Slyth..."  
  
"Drachenblut."  
  
"Du weißt was du da tust, oder? Du lässt einen Gryffindor in die Schlangengrube."  
  
Pansy wischte das eben gesagte mit einer Handbewegung fort.  
  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber für Dracos, deinen und vor allem meinen Seelenfrieden muss ich es tun. Aber kein Wort zu irgendwem und schon gar nicht zu Drao. Er würde es als Beleidigung seines Stolzes ansehen wenn du....also wenn er nicht selbst...... ach vergiss es. Sag bloß kein Wort sonst muss ich dir leider in guter Slytherin Manier die Augen auskratzen."  
  
Sie lächelte. Aber Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er zurücklächeln sollte.  
  
"Los beeil dich." Sie machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung.  
  
"Nach Slytherin geht´s da lang. Du musst in den Kerker und dann......"  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
Pansy zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Frag nicht!"  
  
Damit verschwand er ihm nächsten Gang.  
  
"Klar und der Idiot hat Voldemort besiegt." Murmelte Pansy und ging dann in Richtung große Halle.  
  
*************  
  
Das war´s. Aber wir sind noch lang nicht fertig. Bloß ob das jetzt gut oder schlecht ist weiß ich nicht so genau *kratzt sich am kopf* 2 Punkte-System nicht vergessen. Also bis denn. Greetz aloha 


	15. Die Entführung

Disclaimer: Joane Kathleen Rowling  
  
Pairing: nicht das was ihr denkt  
  
Warning: Slash, aber keine Beziehung, na ja noch nicht *fiesgrins*  
  
Comment: *heul* Mein Computer stürzt jetzt im 10 Minuten Takt ab. Und ich weiß nicht warum !!! Hoffentlich hört das bald wieder auf. Na für das Pitel hab ich dementsprechend lang gebraucht.....  
  
jessy, nao, Fionella, tarivi, maddyfan, netrunnerin14, candle in the wind, mbi13!!!!!!!! Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke  
  
Weil es dich gibt Kapitel 15:  
  
"Fügen sie nach 10 Minuten die Lotusblätter zu. Nun sollte ihr Trank eine waldbeerähnliche Farbe haben. Sollte das nicht so sein blättern sie auf Seite 144."  
  
Völlig entnervt schmiss Draco sein "Tränke die nicht zu trinken sind" beiseite und warf sich auf sein Bett.  
  
Seit einer geschlagenen Stunde versuchte er nun diesen Zaubertrank richtig zuzubereiten. Aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Er war zwar immer gut in Zaubertränke gewesen, nicht zuletzt wegen Snapes kleinen internen Nachhilfestunden. Aber jetzt wurde er abgelenkt. Da gab es etwas das seinen Geist vollkommen beherrschte und ihm selbst im Schlaf heimsuchte.  
  
Er hatte es schon längst aufgeben alles abzustreiten. Mittlerweile verfolgte er einen anderen Plan.  
  
Er würde einfach warten bis es vorbei war, bis ihn diese Augen in Ruhe ließen. Diese Haare. Diese Stimme. Dieser Junge.  
  
Ja er war in einen Jungen verliebt. Ja er war in Harry Potter verliebt. Ja er war sein selbstgeschworener Todfeind.  
  
Wenn er es sich so überlegte, war die Tatsache, dass er in einen Jungen verliebt war momentan tatsächlich sein geringstes Problem....  
  
Was machte schon das Geschlecht wenn man sich die anderen Fakten besah.  
  
Harry Potter, alias der Junge der lebt, alias der Goldjunge, alias Sankt Potter. Ein ewiger Weltverbesserer, der täglich auf der Suche war ein neues Wunder zu vollbringen, Voldemort zu besiegen und die Welt, mal wieder, zu retten. Jemand der von Freunden nur so umringt war, jemand der anscheinend keine Sorgen kannte, jemand der keine Probleme hatte. Kurz ein Held.  
  
Diese Meinung hatte Draco bis vor ein paar Wochen gehabt und hätte sie bis in den Tod verteidigt.  
  
Nur...  
  
Ja in den letzten Wochen hatte sich alles verändert was sich verändern hätte können.  
  
Da war sein Vater. Voldemort. Seine Mutter.  
  
Seine Mutter.....  
  
Er hatte schon lang nicht mehr von ihr gehört. Er wusste trotzdem, dass es ihr einigermaßen gut gehen musste. Er fühlte es einfach. Da war eine tiefe Verbundenheit zwischen ihm und seiner Mutter. So etwas hätte es zwischen ihm und seinem Vater nie gegeben.  
  
Außerdem hatte er sich bis jetzt an die Abmachung gehalten.  
  
Fast...  
  
Nun hatte er sich inzwischen richtig in Potter verliebt. Aber abgesehen davon, hatte er sich von ihm ferngehalten.  
  
Er hatte es zumindest versucht, aber wenn er an die letzte Zaubertrankstunde dachte, hatte er es wohl nicht richtig versucht.  
  
Harry.......  
  
Er musste lächeln. Wie lange er ihn wohl schon so nannte?  
  
Wie gern hätte er gehört wie es klang es laut zu sagen, aber das hatte er nicht gewagt. Nicht in Potters Gegenwart. Niemals.  
  
Es wäre etwas zu persönliches ihn so zu nennen. Es hätte ihn schwach gemacht. Und Schwäche war schlimmer als der Tod.  
  
Gefühle waren schlimmer als der Tod. Zumindest für seinen Vater.  
  
Aber wer war sein Vater schon? Er schnaubte verächtlich.  
  
Sein Vater war doch die Schwäche in Person.  
  
Er unterwarf sich einem wahnsinnigen Psychopathen. Jemanden der Muggel nur hasste, weil sein Vater, eben ein Muggel, ihn verlassen und verraten hatte.  
  
War das nicht richtige Schwäche? Sich jemanden unterwerfen. Seine Familie für diesen jemanden zu verraten? Sie zu verletzen und vielleicht sogar zu töten?  
  
Die Tränen brannten in seinen Augenwinkeln.  
  
Wie oft hatte sein Vater ihn als Kind geschlagen um ihn zu "erziehen"? Um ihm die malfoyschen Regeln näher zu bringen. Um ihm verstehen zu lassen, dass er immer zu gehorchen hatte und nie etwas in Frage stellen durfte.  
  
Wie oft hatte er mit anhören müssen wie sein Vater seine Mutter anbrüllte was für einen unehrenhafte Frau sie nicht wahr und wie unnütz ihr Leben?  
  
Draco fuhr sich durch das blonde Haar. Ihm war unwohl zumute. Er wollte sich nicht erinnern.  
  
Nicht an seinen Vater, nicht an seine Kindheit und erst recht nicht an Voldemort.  
  
Er würde einen Spaziergang machen. Ja, das würde helfen. Er würde sich wieder beruhigen.  
  
Er warf sich den Mantel um und verschwand in den Kerkern Hogwarts.  
  
*++++*  
  
Harrys Atem ging flach. Er war jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde durch die Kerker geirrt. Aber er musste es zugeben und sehen wie es war.  
  
Er hatte sich verlaufen.  
  
Als er Pansy verließ war er voller Euphorie gewesen, Draco zu sehen doch jetzt hatte er richtig Angst nie mehr hier rauszukommen. Die Gänge waren so verschlungen und kompliziert angelegt. Man musste schon ein richtiger Slytherin sein um sich hier auszukennen.  
  
Er blieb stehen und fuhr sich durchs Haar.  
  
Wo Draco wohl jetzt war?  
  
Sein Herz machte einen Sprung bei dem Gedanken an den Blonden.  
  
Er grinste.  
  
Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst was Dracos Verhalten zu bedeuten gehabt hatte. Vor allem die Sache im Zaubertrankunterricht kam ihm jetzt mehr als lächerlich vor. Wie sie sich benommen hatten. Wie kleine Kinder!  
  
All diese Missverständnisse.  
  
Wie idiotisch er sich aufgeführt hatte, und dabei fühlte Draco das gleiche. Es war schon eigenartig. Draco fühlte das gleiche. Aber was war das gleiche?  
  
Mochte er ihn nur oder war er verknallt in ihn? Oder und Harry konnte es ja kaum wagen es zu hoffen, war er auch richtig in ihn verliebt. So richtig. Mit Herzflattern und Rotwerden. Harry musste bei dem Gedanken an einen liebeskranken Draco leise auflachen.  
  
"Was ist denn so lustig?"  
  
Harry schrie auf und sprang im Stand.  
  
Er atmete schwer.  
  
Ron war unbemerkt hinter ihn getreten. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und hatte einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Ron. Du hast mich richtig erschreckt."  
  
"In der Umgebung, kein Wunder." Er blickte missbilligend auf die schwache Beleuchtung und die alten schimmligen Steinmauern.  
  
"Merlin, bin ich froh das du da bist. Du weißt nicht zufällig wie es hier rausgeht, oder?"  
  
"Wir sind dicht am Eingang. Keine Sorge." Seine Stimme klang seltsam eisig.  
  
Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Was machst du hier unten."  
  
"Ich? Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen?"  
  
"Ich wollte nur....ach nichts" stotterte er herum. Die Vorstellung Ron seine Gefühle zu Draco zu gestehen war dann doch ein wenig zu mutig für seinen Geschmack. Er hätte Draco wahrscheinlich getötet. Er hätte es nicht verstanden. Wer würde das schon? Es tat ihm weh Ron belügen zu müssen, aber irgendwann würde er schon die Wahrheit erfahren....  
  
"Nichts? Na ja wenn das so ist."  
  
"Sag mal seit wann kennst du dich so gut in den Kerkern aus?"  
  
"Immer schon."  
  
"Was? Du hasst die Kerker."  
  
Ron zog die Stirn kraus und sein Gesicht bekam einen leeren Ausdruck.  
  
"Tatsächlich?"  
  
Er kam einen Schritt näher. Harry wurde kalt. Was war mit Ron los? Er wich zurück. Aber Ron folgte ihm.....  
  
Wenn dessen Blick vor Sekunden noch ausdruckslos gewesen war, so hatte er jetzt einen hungrigen Blick in den Augen.  
  
Harry konnte es nicht verhindern. Er hatte Angst. Richtige Angst. War das Ron? Und wenn wer war es dann?...  
  
"Ich kann mir doch nicht alles merken was ihr Gryffindors für normal haltet, nicht wahr?!"  
  
Das Außergewöhnlichste an Ron waren sicher seine wunderschönen meerblauen Augen.Man hatte ihm schon oft Komplimente deswegen gemacht. Manchmal strahlten sie richtig. Wenn zum Beispiel die Sonnen schien. Dann war da so ein Glitzern.... Die Augen sind die Fenster zu Seele und in Rons Fall hatte das immer zugetroffen... Doch wie will man durch ein Fenster sehen, wenn alles rot ist?.......  
  
Blutrot.  
  
Es war nicht mehr als eine Sekunde und doch kam es Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vor.  
  
Zuerst waren es nur dünne rote Linien die sich die Pupille entlang zogen doch es wurden immer mehr und sie wurden immer dichter. Bis nur noch rot da war. Ein Rot, dass Harry sagte das es zu Ende war.  
  
Er schrie heiser auf.  
  
"Ron" lachte auf.  
  
"Oh erschrecke ich dich. Das wollte ich aber nicht. Der Trank hört wohl auf zu wirken. Ich mache dir doch keine Angst, oder?"  
  
Dann wurde alles schwarz und die Ohnmacht umfing ihn.  
  
**++++**  
  
Draco bog um die Ecke und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie eine dunkle Gestalt einen leblosen Jungenkörper vom Boden hob. Er hatte schwarzes wirres Haar.  
  
Er konnte nicht viel sehen, nur diese roten Augen die sich durch den leblosen Körper bohrten. Im nächsten Moment war er nur noch verschwommen zu sehen und dann ganz verschwunden....  
  
"Harry."  
  
++++++++++++++**+++++++++++++++  
  
Sooooooooooo! Aus! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen? Und ihr reviewt. Das Punkte-System wird ab jetzt mit 2PS abgekürzt. Nur damit ihr euch nicht wundert. Apropos:  
  
@Shenendoah: Ich vermisse deine Kritik. Ich hoffe du reviewst du diesem Kapitel.  
  
Nun wollte ich mich noch mal ganz herzlich bei allen Reviewer bedanken. Bis denne.  
  
Eine Lebensweisheit zum Schluss:  
  
SIND DIE HÜHNER FLACH WIE TELLER, WAR DER TRAKTOR WIEDER SCHNELLER.  
  
Greetz aloha 


	16. Die Wahrheit

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling  
  
Pairing: altbewährt  
  
Warning: Mein Puter(idiotische Abkürzung für Computer, nur damit ihr euch nicht wundert) funktioniert wieder *freu*. Das ist aber irgendwie keine Warnung *kratztsichamkopf*  
  
Comments: Hui, 10 Reviews ich hab mich so gefreut. Bitte macht weiter so. Ich hatte eigentlich 2 Versionen dieses Chaps vorbereitet und in beiden passiert was ggggggggaaaaaannnnnzzz anderes. Aber hier ist die bessere Version.  
  
@ Shenendoah: Also mit dem Ausschmücken von Dingen hast du sicher keine Probleme. *smile*  
  
@Bateau: Die Erklärung war echt.... aufschlussreich *smile* Nein mal im Ernst ich hoffe du reviewst weiter *bettel*  
  
@maddyfan: Wie viele Kapitel? Ich weiß nicht mal was ich in diesem Kapitel schreiben soll. *geschockt über die erkenntnis ist*  
  
@candle in the wind: Also den muss ich mir merken.  
  
@Lady Arrogance: Überraschend nicht nur für dich. Denn eigentlich wollt ich was ganz anderes schrieben. Aber irgendwie.. tja was soll man machen.  
  
Auch die Besten Grüße an: jessy11, mb13, Angel344, netrunnerin14, Amidala85!!!!!!!!!!!! IHR SEID DIE BESTEN DER BESTEN DER BESTEN DER BESTEN.... OK DAS REICHT!  
  
Weil es dich gibt Kapitel16:  
  
"Brillant Meister, brillant."  
  
Die dunkle Gestalt kniete nieder und küsste den Umhang seines Meisters.  
  
"Ich weiß." Zischte Voldemort und entriss seinem Diener den Umhang.  
  
Sie standen in einer Art Verlies. Die Mauern waren schimmelig und überall hingen Ketten von der Wand. Sie hatten einst zum Verhören der gegnerischen Spione gedient. Und bald würden sie ihre ehemalige Aufgabe wieder aufnehmen.....  
  
Er blickte verächtlich auf die vermummte Gestalt. Er war nur einer von vielen und doch war er etwas besonders. Er war es gewesen, der ihn einst zu den Potters geführt hatte. Es hatte seine Macht und seinen Körper gefordert.  
  
Gerade als er es vollenden wollte, wagte dieses Kind es ihn zu besiegen. Ein Baby. Ein Baby hatte ihn besiegt und war mit einer Narbe davongekommen. Mit nichts mehr als einer verdammten Narbe.  
  
Wie er ihn hasste, doch genau das hatte ihn am Leben gehalten. Und nun war es soweit. Der Sieg stand so knapp bevor, doch er durfte jetzt auf keinen Fall etwas überstürzen. Nicht wie vor 15 Jahren, als er blind vor Siegesgewissheit zu den Potters gegangen war und als Wrack zurückgekehrte. Bei dem Gedanken an die vergeudeten Jahre ballten sich die spinnenartigen Finger zu Fäusten.  
  
Aber Potter lag hier vor ihm. Bewusstlos. Ohne Zauberstab. Und sogar für ihn war es schwer sich zu beherrschen. Er hätte nur zwei Worte gebraucht und sein Sieg wäre sicher gewesen.  
  
Er musste lächeln. Er hatte ihn einfach entführt, unter Dumbledores langer Nase und er hatte nichts bemerkt und selbst wenn, er hatte keine Angst mehr vor Dumbledore. Er war nur noch ein in die Jahre gekommener Blender.  
  
Aber er besann sich eines besseren. Er würde sich jetzt nicht einfach seinen Gefühlen hingeben, dazu war die Entführung Potters zu schwer gewesen.  
  
*********** Flashback******************  
  
"Unmöglich."  
  
"Wie bitte?" zischte der dunkle Lord.  
  
"...."  
  
Lucius schwieg. Er war unfähig zu sprechen. Die Angst gegenüber seinem Meister hatte ihn wie so oft zuvor übermannt.  
  
"Wage es noch einmal mir zu widersprechen und ich sehe mich gezwungen dir weh zu tun."  
  
"Nein Meister, bitte. Ich will nur euer bestes. Und es..... es ist........Wahnsinn. Hogwarts wird besser bewacht als Gringotts. Versteht doch Meister es ist unmöglich.... selbst.......selbst für euch."  
  
Voldemort´s Augen bohrten sich in die, von Schrecken weit aufgerissenen Augen, Lucius.  
  
"Vertraust du meinem Urteil nicht?"  
  
Seine Stimme klang dunkel und ähnelte mehr einem Zischen. Er schritt auf ihn zu, die roten Augen starr auf ihn gerichtet.  
  
"Ich wollte nicht.....es.... es ist nur..... es tut mir leid. Ich werde nie mehr zweifeln."  
  
Alls Bekräftigung seiner Worte kniete er nieder.  
  
Doch Voldemort´s Augen waren immer noch kalt auf ihn gerichtet.  
  
"Wie oft willst du mir das noch versprechen?"  
  
Lucius zitterte. Voldemort hatte ihm seinen Verrat nie verzeihen. Er hatte nie irgendetwas vergeben. Er selbst hatte sich gewundert als der dunkle Lord ihn einfach so wieder aufgenommen hatte. Allein der Gedanke an die mögliche Bestrafung, machte seine Handflächen schweißnass. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, Lucius wusste das die Strafe noch ausständig war und sie würde sicher grausam sein.  
  
"Ich werde meinen Plan wie ausgemacht ausführen. Die Banne und Zauber die um das Schloss liegen sind kein Hindernis für mich. Sorgen mache ich mir nur über mein Erscheinungsbild. Sie werden mich entdecken, wenn ich mich nicht hinreichend tarne."  
  
Lucius sah auf. Eine Tarnung?  
  
"Wie wäre es mit einem Schüler?"  
  
"Ein Schüler? Keine schlechte Überlegung. An welchen hättest du gedacht."  
  
Spontan fiel ihm nur einer ein:"Wiesel´s Sohn." Malfoys Gesicht zierte ein bösartiges Grinsen.  
  
Er kannte Arthur Weasley noch von der Schule. Dieser arme Idiot, immer nett, immer brav. Und dann arbeitete er auch noch für das Ministerium. Einfach widerlich. Und er wusste von Draco, dass einer seiner zahlreichen Söhne, namens Robert... nein.... Ronny... nein Ronald, Potters bester Freund war.  
  
"Du zeigst Intelligenz, die ich dir nicht zugetraut hätte."  
  
"Ja, Meister."  
  
"Los wir müssen alles weitere vorbereiten."  
  
*************Flashback Ende*************  
  
"Wurmschwanz, los bind in ihn da an."  
  
Die vermummte Gestalt richtete sich auf und hob den leblosen Jungenkörper mühelos vom Boden. Er ließ die magischen Schlösser zuschnappen. Potter würde nicht entkommen.  
  
"Ruf die anderen, wir können bald beginnen und ihr wollt doch nichts verpassen."  
  
Peter nickte und verschwand in den Schatten.  
  
++++++++  
  
Draco war so schnell ihn seine zitternden Beine tragen konnten, nach Slytherin gerannt.  
  
Dort stand er erst verloren herum, doch dann fasste er einen Plan.  
  
Er rannte hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal. Seine Mutter hatte es ihm als kleiner Junge geschenkt. Sie hatte gesagt, er solle es benutzen wann immer er sich nicht sicher fühle. Es würde ihn überall hinbringen. Und nun würde es gebrauchen um nach Malfoy Manor zu kommen.  
  
Draco krammte in seinem Koffer. Er brauchte Minuten um die Schatule zu finden. Leise sprach er den Gegenfluch und mit einem leisen Klack sprang die mit Gold verzierte Schachtel auf.  
  
Drinnen befand sich eine faustgroße Glaskugel die blutrot schimmerte. Er verlor sich einen Augenblick in dem wunderschönen Anblick.  
  
"Malfoy Manor." flüstere er.  
  
Und plötzlich veränderte sich die zuerst blutrote Oberfläche und ein riesiges Haus erschien. Es war von steinernen Drachen umgeben, und hatte an die 60 Fenster. Es war riesig. Doch dann verschwamm das Bild und mit ihm Draco. Zuerst war er nur noch verschwommen zu sehen, doch dann war er ganz verschwunden.  
  
Mit einem lauten KLONG fiel die Glaskugel zu Boden und zersprang in tausend Scherben.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Wie schön nun sind wir komplett."  
  
Um Voldemort stand ein Kreis aus vermummten Gestalten, die alle gebückt standen. Er sah gespannt in die Runde. Nun würde alles enden. Nach 15 langen Jahren.  
  
"Wie euch bekannt sein dürfte, will ich seinen Tod seit nun mehr 15 Jahren."  
  
Er zeigte abfällig auf Harry. Dieser hing bewegungslos an der Wand. Man hätte glauben können er sei tot.  
  
"Es waren keine schönen Zeiten. Ich war all meiner Macht beraubt," Beim Gedanken an diese Zeit wurde sein Blick starr.  
  
"Und doch ich lebte. Was ich war, weiß ich selbst nicht genau. Ich war alleine, verlassen von meinen Freunden und gejagt von meinen Feinden. Doch der Hass hat mich am Leben gehalten. Und heute bin ich wieder hier. Hier um zu beenden was vor 15 Jahren mit der Geburt zweier Kinder begann. Nun da ich wieder zurückgekehrt bin, stärker und grausamer denn je, will ich mein Werk vollenden."  
  
Er blickte viel sagend in die Runde.  
  
"Die Ahnungslosigkeit steht euch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Aber ich verstehe, denn wie wollt ihr einfältigen Menschen verstehen was wahre Macht bedeutet. Doch heute werdet ihr alles erfahren. Heute werdet ihr verstehen, alles über Harry Potter und warum er sterben muss."  
  
"Doch zuerst heißen wir unseren Ehrengast willkommen. Wer hätte ihn so schnell hier erwartet? Sogar ich bin überrascht wie rasch es seinen Verstand ausgeschalten, und seine Gefühle benebelt hat." Die Kapuzen hoben sich mit einem Mal. Die Verwirrung war in ihren Augen abzulesen.  
  
Ein Ehrengast? Wer sollte das sein?  
  
Doch dann brach ein Gelächter aus. Harry war der Ehrengast. Es war nur ein Wortspiel. Sie lachten lauter. Voldemort sollte wissen, dass sie es verstanden hatte.  
  
"Aber nein, aber nein meine törichten Freunde nicht Mister Potter ist unser Ehrengast. Nicht heute"  
  
Das Lachen erstarb. Nicht Potter. Wer sonst, wenn nicht er? Sie lauschten gespannt den Worten des dunklen Lordes. Und konnten es nicht glauben.  
  
"Tritt näher, Draco. Komm in unseren Kreis."  
  
Lucius hob die Kapuze vom Kopf und blickte sich verwirrt um.  
  
Sein Sohn hier? Warum?  
  
*******+++++  
  
Draco schlich in den Kerker. Dort hatten sich die Todesser früher immer getroffen. Er kannte die Verstecke in und auswendig.  
  
Schon von weitem konnte er die gedämpften Stimmen hören und als er näher trat konnte er sogar in den Raum spähen.  
  
Dort standen die Todesser in einem Kreis und Voldemort in ihrer Mitte.  
  
Und dann sah er Harry. Wie er so leblos da hing. Dracos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. War er tot?  
  
Draco keuchte erschreckt auf. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Niemals.  
  
"Tritt näher Draco. Komm in unseren Kreis."  
  
Er schreckte hoch. Das war unmöglich. Er konnte ihn nicht gehört haben. Zuerst wollte er weglaufen, doch als er Harry sah blieb er stehen. Er musste es wenigstens versuchen....  
  
In Zeitlupe trat er aus seinem Versteck. "Woher wusstest du....?"  
  
Denkst du etwa mir würde etwas entgehen. Natürlich wusste ich, dass du kommen würdest. Schon seit Wochen und Monaten weiß ich um deine Gefühle. Denn selbst wenn du sie dir nicht eingestanden hast, ich habe erkannt was mit dir passiert wenn du ihn siehst. Und ich wusste das die Entscheidung bald kommen muss."  
  
Draco senkte den Kopf. Er wusste es. Er wusste von Harry und was er für ihn empfand.  
  
"Du bist wegen ihm hier." Er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Harry.  
  
Erstaunte Blicke wurden ausgetauscht. Alle Augen wanderten zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her. Niemand verstand, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Und Lucius erst recht nicht.  
  
"Sohn erklär mir was das heißt! Du bist wegen Potter hier? Was hast du noch mit ihm zu tun?" Seine Stimme klang aufgebracht und verwirrt. Er wusste nicht, was er von alledem halten sollte.  
  
"Nun da wir alle versammelt stehen wie eine Familie, die seit langem wieder vereint ist, löse wir das Geheimnis um den glorreichen Harry Potter und seine Heldentat."  
  
*****+++++++++++++  
  
*sing *  
  
Ich bin fertig für heute. War doch ziemlich lang, zumindest für meine Verhältnisse. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. 2PS 2PS 2PS 2PS 2PS 2PS 2PS 2PS 2PS 2PS 2PS 2PS  
  
Ok eine Bitte noch : Leider, leider muss meine Betaleserin ginger ale wegen Zeitmangel ihren Job aufgeben. Nun wird jemand neuer gesucht. Wenn ihr Lust habt schreibt es einfach zu den Reviews dazu. Ach und wie genau funktioniert das eigentlich?? Denn ginger hat nur die ersten zwei Beta gelesen und dann schon aufgehört, bloß bin ich bis jetzt nicht dazu gekommen. Als zu Bewerbungen auch Erklärungen beifügen. Denn ich leide schon fast an Alzheimer, aber so lern ich jeden Tag neue Menschen kennen.  
  
LEBENSWEISHEIT AM SCHLUSS:  
  
Gehen die Orangen schwer zum schälen, waren es vielleicht doch die Christbaumkugeln.  
  
Greetz aloha 


	17. Liebe

Disclaimer: na, ratet mal  
  
Pairing : Harry/Draco zumindest in der Theorie  
  
Warning: Dieses Chap ist nicht an jeder stelle 100% ernst zu nehmen.  
  
Comment: Bitte legt nicht immer jeden Satz oder jedes Wort auf die Waagschale. Ich bin dankbar für Kritik, aber ich mache Fehler, und ihr müsst mir nicht immer jeden Strich der falsch war auf die Nase binden. Ich hoffe ihr hasst mich jetzt nicht, und reviewt weiter. *finger kreuzt*  
  
@Shenendoah: *holt ein Stück Holz und läuft Shenen nach* Hätt ich fast vergessen. Nein es sind keine zwei Wochen, denn die Szene kommt nach der Erntführung. Und Harry muss das alles verschlafen.  
  
@emily: Das war nur der erste Teil. Jetzt kommt der Zweite. Aber die "Wahrheit Teil1" klingt doof. *smile*  
  
Auch gnaz lieben Dank an: Angel344, yoleischatzi, netrunnerin14, Lady Arrogance, Tarivi, Bateau, cnadle in the wind, Chibi-Shi. *alleganzfestknuddelt* Ihr seid die besten.  
  
Weil es dich gibt Kapitel17:  
  
Draco atmete tief ein. Seine Augen ruhten noch immer auf Harrys leblosen Körper. Was wenn Voldemort gelogen hatte, und Harry doch tot war.  
  
Nein, das durfte einfach nicht sein. Schließlich ging es hier um Harry Potter, den Jungen der lebt. Den kann man nicht einfach töten.  
  
Er hatte immer alles überlebt. Er würde es auch dieses mal schaffen. Bestimmt.  
  
Hoffentlich.  
  
"Wie ihr alle wisst, begann vor 15 Jahren mein Schreckens- Martyrium. Blind vor Siegesgewissheit bin ich damals zu den Potters gegangen." Er spie den Namen richtig aus.  
  
Die Todesser zitterten. Sie kannten die Geschichte und sie hatten ihrem Meister nicht geholfen.  
  
"Nun stellt sich die Frage, warum passiert ist, was passiert ist. Zuerst wusste ich es selbst nicht, doch dank Harry hatte ich genug Zeit um darüber nachzudenken." Er lächelte. Aber es war freudlos.  
  
"Heute weiß ich was geschehen ist, und warum es so sein musste. Ich wurde auf eine Probe gestellt und wie ihr unschwer erkennen könnt, habe ich sie bestanden." Er fuhr mit seinen spinnenartigen Fingern die Konturen seines Körpers nach.  
  
"Doch was war es, dass mich besiegt. Wer war es? Ein kleiner Junge ohne außergewöhnliche magische Kräfte, möchte man meinen. Doch da war ja auch seine Mutter. Ein Schlammblut." Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
  
"Aber auch sie hatte, als Schlammblut, keine besonderen Fähigkeiten. Doch es war ihre Liebe, die ihn beschützt hat. Menschliche Liebe. Widerlich.  
  
Doch es hat gereicht um den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt zu besiegen.  
  
Nun fragt ihr euch, warum ich damals überhaupt zu den Potters ging, denn ich habe es euch ja nie erklärt. Aber heute werdet ihr verstehen."  
  
Die Todesser blickten auf. Es stimmte. Sie hatten nie, erfahren warum es ausgerechnet Potter sein musste. Sie waren ihm einfach gefolgt, ohne darüber nachzudenken, wenn sie da gerade töteten.  
  
"Um da Böse zu besiegen, braucht man die größte aller Menschlichen Stärken.  
  
Ich bin weiter als jeder andere gegangen, wenn es darum geht die Unsterblichkeit zu erreichen. Die Macht war mein größter Verbündeter. (Star Wars lässt grüßen)  
  
Nichts und niemand konnte mich aufhalten. Zumindest dachte ich das eine Zeit lang. Doch dann musste ich erfahren, dass es etwas gab das mächtiger ist als ich es jemals sein könnte. Jemand der Kräfte besitzen würde, die ich nicht kenne. Jemand der die Macht hat, mich zu töten.  
  
Aber ich wollte nicht glauben was ich da hörte, die Quelle war nicht die zuverlässigste. Eine alte Hexe, die behauptete im Besitz "des inneren Auges" zu sein. Doch ich musste feststellen, dass es wahr war. Da war dieses kleine Kind, das die Kraft hatte, mich zu überbitten, mich zu vernichten.  
  
Und ich dachte es läge an seinen magischen Fähigkeiten. An seinem Blut."  
  
Voldemort hielt inne. Seine Augen waren wie gebannt auf Harry gerichtet. Draco ging einen Schritt vorwärts. Er dachte nicht bewusst darüber nach, er hätte es nicht aussprechen können, doch wäre es die Wahl zwischen seinem und Harrys Leben gewesen. Er hätte nicht gezögert.....  
  
"Also beschloß ich ihn zu töten. Ihn zu töten, bevor er einen Zauberstab benutzen konnte, bevor er zu einer echten Gefahr werden konnte. Doch wie sollte ich an ihn heran kommen, Dumbledore bewachte ihn gut. Also musste ich jemanden von ihnen auf meine Seite bringen." Er nickte in Richtung eines weiter hinten stehenden Todessers.  
  
"Wurmschwanz hier, hat gute Arbeit geleistet.  
  
Ich wusste also wo er zu finden war, und beschloss es zu beenden.  
  
Die Eltern waren kein Problem, die Mutter bettelte zwar um sein Leben aber das hörte schnell auf, doch Harry... ja Harry. Nur grünes Licht und dann ein Schmerz schlimmer als alles zuvor. Ich floh. All meiner Kräfte beraubt. Ich zog mich in einen Wald zurück.  
  
Zuerst fiel es mir gar nicht auf. Aber dann erkannte ich erst den wahren Grund meines Scheiterns.  
  
Ich hatte geglaubt, dass Potters wahre Macht in seiner Magie liege, doch nicht die Magie hat ihn beschützt sondern, die Liebe.  
  
Die Kraft von der die alte Hexe gesprochen hatte, war nichts weiter als Liebe.  
  
´Im das Böse zu besiegen, braucht man die größte aller Menschlichen Stärken.´  
  
Und Menschen sind zu nichts größerem fähig als zu lieben. Liebe zeigt die besten Seiten eines Menschen, sie treibt ihn zu den tolkühnsten Taten, lässt ihn Dinge schaffen die unmöglich sind, doch genauso zeigt sie seinen Zerfall ."  
  
Draco sah auf .Direkt in dieses Schlangengesicht und er wusste wohin das alles führen würde.  
  
"Nun beruht Liebe auf Gegenseitigkeit. Um das Böse zu besiegen braucht man Liebe. Augenscheinlich Potters Liebe.  
  
Doch welche Liebe wäre stark genug um das zu vollbringen. Die Liebe zweier von Grund auf guter Menschen wohl kaum. Aber die Leibe zweier Gegensätze vielleicht schon.  
  
"Gegensätze ziehen sich an."  
  
Sie ergänzen sich, sie verstehen sich. Sie gleichen die Schwächen des anderen aus und ergänzen die Stärken.  
  
Doch welche Gegensätze vermögen das zu tun.  
  
Gut und Böse? Gryffindor und Slytherin? Weiß und Schwarz?"  
  
Voldemort blickte fragend in die Runde. Jeder vermied seinen Blick. Lucius ahnte schlimmes. Er wusste ja gar nicht wie recht er haben sollte.  
  
"Sollte ich vielleicht besser sagen Schwarz und BLOND?"  
  
Draco hatte es geahnt. Es hatte so kommen müssen. Er machte sich bloß Sorgen, was Lucius mit ihm machen würde.  
  
Malfoy Senior erstarrte. Nein, das konnten nicht..... das durfte nicht. Sein Sohn?  
  
Das würde er nicht anerkennen. Eher würde er sterben. Eher würde er Draco töten, als zuzugeben, dass sein Sohn Potter lie... lie..liebte.  
  
Er zog die Luft ein. Und wandte sein Gesicht Draco zu. In dessen Augen sah er nur Angst.  
  
"Ist das wahr? Ich meine... liebst du... du.. du... das da?"  
  
Er deutete auf Harry.  
  
Draco sah in die Augen seines Vaters. Es hatte keinen Sinn etwas zu leugnen. Es selbst glaubte es ja kaum. Seine Liebe sollte Voldemort töten? Er hätte aus vollem Herzen gelacht, wenn es keine Tatsache gewesen wäre, dass er Harry liebte.  
  
Ein stummes Nicken und ein entsetzter Aufschrei.  
  
"Nein, nein, nein!"  
  
Lucius verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
  
"Nachdem das geklärt wäre, wenden wir uns jetzt dem Hauptteil zu." Voldemorts Stimme klang beiläufig.  
  
***********++++++  
  
Gott, der Allmächtige. Was ist das den für ein Stuss. Vergebt mir, den ich habe gesündigt. Voldy ist ja die ur Lusche. NA, gut reviewt trotzdem. Ich hab so ne dämliche Schreibblockade. Hilfe!!!!! Bis denne  
  
Ahja die Lebensweisheit ist aber heute ein Witz, erinnert mich aber irgendwie an Harry *wunder*:  
  
"Mammi, ich bin jetzt 15. darf ich jetzt Lippenstift benutzen und die Nägel lackieren?"  
  
"Auf gar keinen Fall Thomas." 


	18. Wie immer der letzte!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling  
  
Pairing: gute Frage!  
  
Warning: SLASH, und bei oftmaligem Lesen könnte es leider zur totalen Verblödung kommen, aber ich bin nicht dafür verantwortlich.  
  
Comment: So! Ich habe meine Blockade größtenteils überwunden. Lag leider auch an Problemen zu Hause. Aber egal, ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei euch bedanken. Für eure lieben Comments. Und eure Hilfestellungen. Ich hoffe ihr kommentiert weiter. Danke!  
  
Knuddel&Knutsch Attacken gehen an folgende Personen: maddyfan, Chibi-Shi, netrunnerin14, candle in the wind, Angel344, Lady Arrogance und baboon: Ihr seid die besten.  
  
Weil es dich gibt Kapitel 18:  
  
"Weg?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Weg?"  
  
"Ja leider."  
  
"Seid wann?"  
  
"Gestern Abend."  
  
"Gestern Abend?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Niemand erwartet intelligente Kommentare, schon gar nicht von dir Black, aber wenn du nicht sofort den Mund hältst, dann......."  
  
"Severus!"  
  
Albus Dumbledore sah den Lehrer eindringlich an. Schon seit geraumer Zeit versuchte er Sirus beizubringen, dass sie Harry "verloren" hatten.  
  
Er konnte es selbst noch nicht ganz verstehen. Wie war es Voldemort (es handelte sich zweifellos um ihn) gelungen ihn aus Hogwarts zu entführen. Es war keine Lüge, wenn man behauptete dies sei, zum mindest bis jetzt, ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gwesen. Aber Tom war ja immer etwas besonderes gewesen, schon in seiner Schulzeit. Jetzt stellte sich nur noch die Frage, wo er ihn hingebracht hatte.  
  
"Halt´s Maul, Nacktschnecke."  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
Remus Lupins Stimme hallte in dem runden Raum wider. Natürlich verstand er die Nervosität seitens Sirus, aber man musste ja nicht gleich ausfallend werden. Nicht einmal bei so jemandem wie Snivellus... äh Snape.  
  
"Ich bitte euch alle Ruhe zu bewahren. Alles wird sich zum Guten wenden. Bestimmt." Der Direktor hatte sich erhoben und blickte alle durch seine Halbmondgläser besänftigend an.  
  
Srius´s Haar war wieder länger. Es ging ihm knapp über die Ohren. Es war sauber und gepflegt. Auch sein gesamtes Erscheinungsbild wirkte ordentlich. Er trug einen langen schwarzen Umhang.  
  
"Ruhe? Bei allem Respekt. Du weißt von wem wir hier reden, oder? Voldemort ist nicht irgendjemand. Und er hat Harry in seiner Gewalt. Vielleicht.. vielleicht... lebt Harry gar nicht mehr."  
  
Er senkte seinen Blick. Remus, der hinter ihm stand legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
Wie sehr hätte sich Albus Dumbledore in diesem Moment gewünscht sagen zu können, dass alles sicher wieder gut würde und Harry wieder zurück kam. Aber sein Gefühl ließ ihn schlimmeres ahnen.  
  
Snape ging einen Schritt auf Dumbledore zu.  
  
"Alles gut? Gott, vergib, dass das einmal passiert, aber ich gebe Black recht. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit das Potter das überlebt," er zuckte die Schultern und sah Black dann mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an, " ist gleich null."  
  
Er grinste.  
  
Sirius´s Augen blitzten gefährlich. Remus verstärkte seinen Griff auf Blacks Schulter. Er wusste, aber dass das nicht viel bringen würde. Sirius war immer schon stärker als er selbst gewesen.  
  
Mit einem Ruck riss Sirius sich los und stürzte auf Snape. Er packte ihn am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Ihre Gesichter waren direkt voreinander. Man konnte nicht sagen welches Gesicht hasserfüllter aussah.  
  
"Noch so ein Kommentar, und ich bring dich um." Zischte Sirius zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.  
  
"Das kannst du?" Severus Stimme war leise, doch Black verstand sie. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, doch jemand anderes war schneller.  
  
"Expelliarmus."  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall flogen die beiden Männer regelrecht auseinander.  
  
"Reißt euch zusammen. Wir haben das gleiche Ziel.  
  
Und noch ein Wort und ich ziehe Gryffindor wie Slytherin 100 Punkte ab."  
  
Dumbledores Stimme war betont ruhig, aber man konnte den wütenden Unterton trotzdem heraushören.  
  
Black und Snape standen wieder auf, aber ließen sich keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Remus stand zwischen den beiden.  
  
"Jetzt reden wir über wichtige Dinge. Wir werden Harry retten. Severus wo denkst du hat er ihn hingebracht?"  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf, aber sagte dann doch wenn auch widerwillig:  
  
"Wahrscheinlich hat er ihn zu Malfoy gebracht. Dort waren früher die meisten Treffen. Das Haus ist sehr gut bewacht. Einerseits durch Zauber und Banne, andererseits durch Leibwächter. Es ist unmöglich dort rein zu kommen, wenn Lucius es nicht will."  
  
Sirius schnaubte verächtlich.  
  
"Es muss einen Weg geben um da rein zu kommen, nicht wahr Albus?"  
  
"Nicht unbedingt. Wir haben nicht die Zeit jeden einzelnen Fluch von dem Haus zu nehmen. Und wenn wir irgendwelche Wachen verletzen erregt das zuviel Aufmerksamkeit." Seine Stimme war nachdenklich. Es war wirklich nicht einfach.  
  
"Und was sollen wir dann machen?" Sirus Stimme klang ungeduldig.  
  
"Es gäbe eine Möglichkeit." Severus Stimme war leise, sehr leise.  
  
Remus machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung. "Und weiter?"  
  
"Na ja", es war unglaublich, wenn Sirius es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er behauptet Severus Snape Stimme klang verlegen, " also in letzter Zeit habe ich Potter beobachtet und nun ja es scheint fast so als ob er in... in ... in", er machte eine Pause und blickte zu Boden,  
  
"in Draco Malfoy verliebt wäre."  
  
"...."  
  
Sirius Mund stand weit offen. Remus grinste und sah zur Seite.  
  
Doch Black fand seine Stimme schnell wieder.  
  
"Ja klar und du bist Model für L´Oreal." Er schnaubte verächtlich. Unglaublich. Was bildete sich dieses Ekel ein? Harry in Malfoy verliebt. Ja klar!  
  
"Du musst mir nicht glauben, aber es stimmt trotzdem." Snapes Stimme klang wütend und auch ein wenig trotzig.  
  
"In meiner Stunde hab ich es gesehen."  
  
Sirius wurde richtig wütend. "Was hast du gesehen? Dass Harry Malfoy geküsst hat?" Seine stimme klang spöttisch und eigentlich hatte er es nicht wirklich ernst gemeint.  
  
"Das nicht. Aber sie waren ganz... eigenartig. Ich bin mir sicher."  
  
"Hör auf so einen Scheiß zu erzählen, sonst tu ich dir doch noch weh."  
  
"Wow, jetzt hab ich Angst. Aber es ist mein Ernst."  
  
Er sah Black in die Augen. Sein Blick wirkte leer.  
  
Sirius starrte zurück. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis-  
  
"Niemals," Sirius Stimme klang rau und ungläubig, " das würde er nicht. Niemals. Nicht Harry."  
  
Seine Augen wirkten glasig. Snape grinste vielsagend.  
  
"Du lügst, ja du lügst", er nickte um seine Worte zu bestätigen, " Er lügt nicht wahr, Remus?"  
  
Er stupste Lupin an. Dieser hatte sich abgewandt.  
  
Als er sich nicht rührte, packte Sirius an den Schultern und drehte ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich um. Doch was er da sah, ließ ihm den Atem stocken.  
  
Remus Lupins Gesicht ähnelte einer reifen Tomate und er unterdrückte krampfhaft das Lachen.  
  
Doch er konnte sich nicht mehr halten und lachte los. Laut und schallend. Er musste sich an Sirius festhalten. Dieser starrte ihn währenddessen mit eisener Miene an, doch Remus schien das nur noch lustiger zu finden.  
  
"Sag nicht.... das.. das wusstet ihr nicht?"  
  
Seine Stimme wurde von Lachanfällen unterbrochen. Als er Snapes und Sirius verständnislose Miene sah, brüllte er erneut los.  
  
"Ich ..weiß ... weiß das schon sooooooo lange.  
  
Ich dachte ihr wüsstet das."  
  
Er wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augen.  
  
Dann fand Black seine Stimme wieder.  
  
"Bitte sag das noch mal." Seine Stimme klang gefährlich ruhig und gefasst. Er ging einen Schritt auf Remus zu.  
  
Dieser wich wie automatisch zurück.  
  
"Ich dachte du .. wüsstest... wüsstest das."  
  
Er lächelte zaghaft.  
  
"Nein wusste ich nicht. Fein, du wusstest es und hast es augenscheinlich nie für nötig gehalten mir das zu erzählen. Denn schließlich ist es ja alltäglich, dass Harry sich in Malfoy verliebt."  
  
Er stand jetzt direkt über Remus. Er war mindestens einen Kopf größer als dieser. Remus wurde immer kleiner.  
  
"Ich dachte, bloß du wüsstest es..."  
  
"Woher weißt du es eigentlich?"  
  
"Ach", er konnte es nicht leugnen, aber er freute sich über Sirius Frage, er liebte es das zu erzählen,  
  
" Vor 2 Jahren habe ich hier ja wie du weißt DADA unterrichtet," Sirius nickte fast unmerklich, " ja und während des Essens hat Harry manchmal so gedankenlos in seinem Teller herumgestochert und ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Du weißt ja, schließlich war ich sein Lehrer und damit war es meine Aufgabe-"  
  
"Komm zum Punkt." Sirius stand noch immer direkt über ihm und funkelte auf Remus herab.  
  
Dieser räusperte sich und fuhr fort: " Egal, auf jeden Fall hab ich ihn da beobachtet und herausgefunden," Er strahlte überglücklich, " das er immer Draco angesehen hat.  
  
Und zwar mit dem Blick mit dem James Lily angesehen hat."  
  
Sirius erinnerte sich nur zu gut an James Blcik. Es war ein Ich-will-dich- und-zwar-sofort- Blick. Er selbst hatte ihn immer beim Anblick von Rem... Nicht so wichtig.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf um den letzten Gedanken los zu werden.  
  
"Ich glaub das einfach nicht. Harry und ein Slytherin?"  
  
"Tja, leider. Du kannst es nicht ändern. Wo die Leibe hinfällt." Remus grinste bei dem letzten Satz.  
  
"Wenn das geklärt wäre, könnten wir dann Scarface retten gehen?"  
  
"Schnauze!"  
  
Dumbledore ignorierte Sirius Kommentar und wandte sich wieder an Severus.  
  
"Bitte hol Draco sofort her. Er muss uns helfen. Schließlich ist er auch auf unserer Seite."  
  
Snape nickte und rauschte an Sirius und Remus vorbei.  
  
"Unglaublich. Ich kann´s nicht glauben."  
  
"So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht, oder hast du was gegen Schwule?"  
  
Remus sah ihn dabei unschuldig an.  
  
"Nein.... nein natürlich nicht." Er senkte seinen Kopf.  
  
*****+++.~~~~~~~~~~~~~+5 MINUTEN SPÄTER____;:::;;;************~~~~~~~~+++  
  
Snape riss die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro auf.  
  
"Noch nie was von klopfen gehört?" Sirius blickte nicht mal auf. Denn hätte er das getan, hätte er Severus Gesichtsausdruck gesehen und das hätte ihn garantiert verstummen lassen.  
  
"Er ist auch weg. Er ist sicher in Malfoy Manor."  
  
"Woher willst du das wissen?" Albus Dumbledore Stimme klang überrascht.  
  
Snape machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung.  
  
"Am Boden lag ein Teleporter. Seine Mutter hat ihm den vor Zeiten geschenkt."  
  
Remus seufzte. "Er will sicher Harry retten."  
  
"Dann müssen wir los," Sirius Stimme klang unruhig und gehetzt, "Sofort."  
  
"Und die Flüche und Banne?" Snape klang, jetzt da es auch um Malfoy... Draco... sein Patenkind ging, nervös und aufgekratzt.  
  
"Scheiß auf Magie."  
  
************************  
  
Aus!!!!!!!!!!! So ich hoffe es gefiel euch. Sind immerhin 1.593 Wörter. Bis jetzt das längste. Bitte reviewt wieder fleißig. Dann geht´s schnell weiter. Wollt ihr überhaupt das es weitergeht? *neugierigguck* *stirnrunzel*  
  
UND WEIL´S SO SCHÖN, IST HEUTE WIEDER INE LEBENSWEISHEIT:'  
  
Liegt der Bauer unterm Tisch, war das Essen nimmer frisch.  
  
Ich vergebe an jeden eine Packung Bertie Botts Bohnen in jeder Geschmacksrichtung (in wirklich jeder), der mir ein Review mit einer Lebensweisheit und/oder Witz schickt. Greetz aloha 


	19. Manipulation

Disclaimer: ratet mal  
  
Pairing: niemand, tja das wolltet ihr jetzt aber sichern nicht hören, oder?  
  
Warning: Kann, wie schon im letzten Chap erwähnt, zur absoluten Verblödung führen!  
  
Comment: Danke, ich hoffe ich krieg 100 Reviews zusammen. *finger kreuz* Das letzte Chap war ziemlich happy. Tja, sorry für alle die das hassen! Zumindest am Anfang. Harry und Draco kommen in dem Chap auch vor. Weil sich ein paar von euch irre aufgeregt haben, dass es im letzte Chap nur um Siri ging. Also, bitte Sirius ist der Beste, also alle die Slash oder Sirius nicht mögen: RAUS!!!!  
  
@netrunnerin14: Dieses mal ist es wieder mehr Harry/Draco. Hoffe du magst es und... hm.... reviewst?!  
  
@Honighase: Das ist Erpressung!  
  
@candle in the wind: Ok! *sich geschlagen geb* Du kriegst 4, als Kompromiss. *handhinhalt* Aber um die zu kriegen musst du erst das Chap lesen , denn die Ausgabe ist erst unten und nicht schummeln und schon vorm lesen nehmen. *warnend schau*  
  
@Lady Arrogance: L´Oréal war die Idee eines Freundes, gut nicht? Ich danke für das Lob, aaaaaaaabbbbbbbberrrrrrrr ich bin irre sauer auf dich *Snape-Blick-bei-Qudditch-Gryffindor-Sieg* Deine Geschichte ist schon aus?! Warum bitte? Hm? Das will ich nicht! *im kreis herum lauf*  
  
Nun gut, jetzt zu wichtigsten der Lebensweisheit... äh ... dem Chap.  
  
Weil es dich gibt Kapitel 19:  
  
"Binde ihn auch an."  
  
"Ja, Meister." War die genuschelte Antwort Wurmschwanzes.  
  
Geduckt schlich er auf Draco zu, doch dieser wich geschickt aus.  
  
"Wage es nicht!"  
  
Er zückte den Zauberstab. Er würde sich zu verteidigen wissen. Er kannte mehr Flüche als irgendwer sonst und auch jetzt würde er keine Sekunde zögern sie zu benutzen.  
  
"Das bringt doch nichts, entweder du fügst dich oder ich breche dir sämtliche Knochen."  
  
Ein hämisches Grinsen stahl sich auf Peters Gesichtszüge.  
  
Dracos Hand zitterte.  
  
Nein er würde keine Angst haben. Nicht vor Wurmschwanz.  
  
/Ich muss flüchten. Bloß wie? Die Todesser stehen zu dicht. Und Voldemort ist viel zu nah. Aber ich schaffe das sicher. Wenn nicht für mich, dann für Harry./  
  
Er ließ seine Augen zu Harrys, immer noch leblosen, Körper wandern Selbst jetzt wo nur noch so wenig Leben in seinen Körper zu herrschen schien, bezauberte Draco sein Anblick.  
  
"Na, du magst Potter wohl?"  
  
Draco sah wieder zu Peter. Was nahm er sich für ein Recht heraus, über Harry zu reden.  
  
"Bist wohl ne Schwuchtel." Seine Stimme klang spöttisch, als wüsste er was passieren musste.  
  
"Peter, Peter wir sind nicht hier um uns über Dracos "Neigungen" zu unterhalten." Voldemorts Stimme klang fast ämusiert, er ließ das Wort "Neigungen" richtig auf der Zunge zergehen.  
  
Sein Satz wurde von allgemeinem Gelächter begeleitet. Alle außer Lucius. Dieser wandte seinen Kopf nur beschämt zu Boden.  
  
"Halt die Klappe." Dracos Stimme klang gefährlich dunkel.  
  
"Was? Die kleine Schwuchtel will mir drohen. Was willst du machen mich mit Wattebäschchen bewerfen?"  
  
Die Gruppe brach in Gelächter aus. Doch Voldemort blieb stumm. Er richtete seinen starren Blick direkt auf Draco, als wolle er seine Gedanken lesen.  
  
"Schnauze, sonst bring ich dich um." Wie automatisch ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er zitterte vor Wut.  
  
Wurmschwanz zog gespielt verängstigt die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
Doch dann veränderten sich seine Züge. Ein finsteres Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
"Wie ist es eigentlich so mit einem Jungen zu vögeln?"  
  
Das Gelächter wurde lauter. Voldemort starrte weiter. Draco sah von Harry zu Voldemort und dann zu Peters schmutzigem Grinsen.  
  
Er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass er nur ein kleiner Junge war und alle hier erwachsene Zauberer, aber es ging um seine und Harrys Ehre. Er schmiss seinen Zauberstab zu Boden.  
  
Mit unglaublicher Wucht warf er sich auf Wurmschwanz und prügelte rückhaltslos auf ihn ein. Vielleicht war es nur die Überraschung, aber Peter wehrte sich nicht im Geringsten.  
  
Seine Handknochen waren geschwollen und schmerzten, aber er hätte niemals aufgehört selbst wenn er es gekonnt hätte.  
  
Doch als sich Pettigrew, nach ein paar Minuten immer noch nicht wehrte, hielt er ein. Wurmschwanzes Gesicht war blau geschlagen aber trotzdem sagte er ohne Gefühlsregung:  
  
"Du schlägst zu wie ein Mädchen."  
  
Draco schnaubte. Es war diese Ohnmacht gegenüber seinen Feinden die ihn verrückt machte. Was konnte er gegen diese Leute schon ausrichten? Warum war er nur hergekommen? Es war aussichtslos.  
  
"Du bist wegen ihm hier."  
  
Toms Stimme war dicht an seinem Ohr. Er schreckte hoch. Zuerst realisierte er die Worte gar nicht, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass Voldemort wohl Gedanken lesen konnte.  
  
"Nur wegen ihm. Einem Menschen, denn du augenscheinlich liebst."  
  
Draco schloss die Augen. Voldemorts Stimme war so einschläfernd. Er wollte nur noch ruhen und nie wieder kämpfen.  
  
"Aber war er das wert? Das du dich in Gefahr begibst, und dann auch noch ausgelacht wirst?"  
  
Zuerst wollte Draco noch erwidern, dass Harry das Wichtigste überhaupt war. Dass er ihn über alles liebte und jede Qual erträglich war, wenn Harry lebte.  
  
Doch dann begann er nachzudenken.....  
  
Er war hergekommen um Harry zu retten. Aber warum sollte er das eigentlich tun? Harry hätte ihm auch nie geholfen. Schließlich hasste er ihn ja. Er hatte ihn beleidigt und nun sollte er sich für ihn beschimpfen lassen? Dass war Potter definitiv nicht wert. Er war Schuld, dass es ihm so schlecht ging?  
  
Vielleicht hatte er ihn sogar verzaubert. Zuzutrauen war diesem Gryffindors ja alles.  
  
Sollte Harry doch bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst. Er brauchte ihn nicht. Sollte Voldmeort doch mit ihm machen was er wollte....  
  
"Du leidest und nur wegen Potter. Das ist nicht fair. Du solltest es ihm heimzahlen."  
  
Ja, das sollte er. Potter hatte doch so ein perfektes Leben. Nette Freude, nette Lehrer ein nettes Leben eben. Und was hatte Draco? Nichts! Und da kam Sankt Potter und Draco verliebte sich in ihn. Aber er erwiderte seine Liebe ja nicht! Dafür sollte er leiden. Dafür und das er so eine Scheiß-Schwuchtel aus ihm gemacht hatte!  
  
"Du willst dich rächen. Lass ihn an deinem Schmerz teilhaben, er soll so leiden wie du. Lass ihn Schmerz in seiner reinsten Form spüren. Töte ihn."  
  
Die Worte hallten immer wieder in seinem Kopf nach. Ja, es war die einzige Möglichkeit. Potter sollte wahren Schmerz kennen lernen. Er würde ihn töten. Ohne es bewusst zu machen, stand er auf und hob seinen Zauberstab auf.  
  
"Töte ihn. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit."  
  
Die einzige Möglichkeit der Vergeltung. Wenn Potter ihn nicht wollte, dann sollte niemand ihn haben.  
  
Die Augen halb geschlossen, hob er langsam den Zauberstab und-  
  
"Avada Ked....."  
  
######++++++~~~~~~~~~~~*******()=?))(//)==))((  
  
"Weißt du wo er sein könnte?"  
  
"Er könnte überall sein."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß."  
  
"Vielleicht machen wir uns zu viele Sorgen um ihn?"  
  
"Zu viel Sorgen? Er ist seit 24 Stunden verschwunden. Ich glaube Sorge ist berechtigt."  
  
"Ja, ja du hast ja recht."  
  
"Gut schauen wir noch mal zu Hagrid?"  
  
Ron und Hermione liefen die Gänge Hogwarts entlang. Sie suchten schon lange nach Harry, aber es war als wäre er einfach verschwunden. Ron wurde immer nervöser und Hermione begann auf ihrer Lippe herum zu beißen.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es Ron sagen sollte. Jetzt war nicht unbedingt der beste Zeitpunkt. Aber irgendwann musste er es ja erfahren. Vielleicht wusste Draco sogar wo Harry war. Doch wo sollte sie anfangen...?  
  
Inzwischen waren sie im Gryffindorturm angelangt. Ron ließ sich stöhnend auf einem der Sessel nieder.  
  
"Hagrid hat keinen Sinn, dort waren wir doch schon 3mal."  
  
"Na und? Dann gehen wir eben noch ein viertes und wenn es sein muss noch ein fünftes Mal hin." Rons Stimme klang aufbrausend. Er schlug mit der Faust auf die Armlehne.  
  
Hermione setzte sich neben ihn und legte eine Hand beruhigend auf seine Schulter.  
  
"Ich versteh dich ja, wir finden Harry schon."  
  
Rons starrte derweil mit seltsam leeren Blick ins Feuer. Er wirkte abwesend. "Ich meine du kennst Harry. Der überlebt alles. Er kommt sicher bald zurück." Sie versuchte ihre eigene Angst durch ein Lachen zu verbergen. Aber dieser Versuch schlug kläglich fehl.  
  
"Malfoy!" flüsterte Ron. Hermione erstarrte.  
  
"Der hat was damit zu tun."  
  
Ron richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Mione.  
  
"Malfoy, der hat was damit zu tun. Bloß was?"  
  
"Malfoy, warum ausgerechnet Malfoy?"  
  
Mione krallt ihre Hand unbewusst in Rons Schulter. "Au, lass los, Hermione."  
  
Ron sprang auf und rieb sich die schmerzende Schulter. "Was sollte das, wenn du nicht meiner Meinung bist, musst du es doch nur sagen."  
  
"Entschuldige, das wollte ich nicht."  
  
"Kein Problem, aber es stimmt schon. Ich meine, was sollte Malfoy damit zu tun haben. Ich war wohl etwas verwirrt, vergiss es einfach. Du hast vollkommen Recht, Harry kommt sicher bald zurück. Ich sollte mir nicht immer so viele Sorgen machen, er ist ja kein Kind mehr.Ich geh schlafen." Er drückte Hermione kurz freundschaftlich und wünschte ihr dann noch eine Gute Nacht.  
  
Hermione seufzte innerlich. Ron was so nahe dran. Aber wahrscheinlich war der Gedanke, Harry könnte Malfoy lieben, für ihn so abwegig, dass er im Traum nicht darauf kommen würde.  
  
Ron stieg gemächlich die Treppen hoch.  
  
Doch dann ließ ein lautes Knallen, seinen Kopf nach hinten schnellen.  
  
Parvati und Lavender waren so eben hereingestürmt. Besser gesagt Lavender war mit verheulten Augen hereingerannt und hatte mit der Tür geknallt. Dicht gefolgt von einer kichernden Pavati.  
  
Lavender blieb abrupt stehen und schrie ihre beste Freundin an:  
  
"Das ist nicht lustig. Ich dachte, er liebt mich wirklich."  
  
Das ganz Gryffindor zuhörte, schien sie wenig zu interessieren. Stattdessen brüllte sie weiter:  
  
"Woher sollte ich wissen, dass er... dass... du-weißt-schon-was ist." Sie fuchtelte wild mit den Armen.  
  
"Meinst du "schwul"?" Parvatis Stimme war von immer wiederkehrenden Giggeln unterbrochen. Sie musste sich die Hand vor den Mund halten.  
  
"Ja, verdammt."  
  
Ron wandte sich gelangweilt ab. Das war nur das übliche. Nicht sehr interessant. Klatsch und Tratsch eben.  
  
Auch Hermione, die zuerst hinter ihrem Buch "Die besten Tipps zum selber heilen" hervorgelugt hatte, wandte sich jetzt wieder Kapitel 23 zu. Es gab schließlich wichtigeres als die üblichen Liebesgeschichten.  
  
"Du weißt ja was man sagt, was sich liebt, das neckt sich." Parvatis Stimme war wieder von Lachern unterbrochen, doch Ron erstarrte.  
  
Er atmete tief ein. "Was sich liebt, dass neckt sich." Es war als würde jemand Licht ins Dunkle bringen.  
  
Nein....  
  
Sicher nicht.....  
  
Rons Augen wurden immer größer.  
  
Nicht Harry...  
  
Diese eigenartige Verhalten. Deise Blicke letztes Jahr.  
  
Betont ruhig drehte es sich um, dann stürzte er die Treppen herunter wie auf der Flucht.  
  
Er lief zu Hermione.  
  
"Er und Malfoy.. die beiden.......Nein!" Er schrie mit jedem Wort etwas mehr.  
  
Hermione hob gelangweilt den Kopf, doch als sie hörte was Ron da schrie stockte, auch ihr der Atem.  
  
"Hermione sag das, dass nicht wahr ist. Bitte Das kann nicht sein. Bitte nicht." Seine Stimme war mehr ein Flehen.  
  
"Ron, es tut mir so leid." Begann Hermione doch Ron unterbrach sie.  
  
"Los!", er packte sie am Handgelenk, "Los, wir gehen nach Slytherin."  
  
************++++++*************)=)(=)=)=)=)=)==)=)#  
  
******Flashback*****  
  
"Bist du sicher, Meister. Das ist sehr gefährlich."  
  
"Wie oft noch. Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Du weißt: Ich kann Potter nicht töten, also muss Malfoy es für mich tun."  
  
"Aber wenn er nicht darauf eingeht, wenn seine Liebe zu Potter stärker ist?"  
  
"Mach du was ich dir sage und ich erledige den Rest. Niemand konnte mir bis jetzt wiederstehen. Er wird tun was ich ihm befehle."  
  
"Aber Meister..."  
  
"Ruhe Wurmschwanz!  
  
Und außerdem du weißt ja, ich hatte schon von je her die Gabe Menschen zu bezaubern."  
  
Danke! Aus! Schluss! Wow! Das war noch länger als das letzte *freu*.  
  
Aber in den nächsten 2-3 Tage kommt kein neues Chap. Zu viel schulische Dinge. Ihr wisst schon. *drop* Jetzt zu den Bertie Botts Bohnen:  
  
4 Packungen gehen an candle in the wind. Und je eine Bohne in den Geschmacksrichtungen Erbeer, Schokolade. Nougat, Marizpan, Toffee und was immer ihr wollt, an jeden meiner Reviewer.  
  
Bloß wie krieg ich die durch den Computer????????  
  
Lebensweisheit:  
  
Wenn es nachts im Bette kracht, der Bauer seine Erben macht.  
  
Greetz aloha 


	20. Entscheidungen

Disclaimer: alles meins *muhahahahahhaha* Nein leider gehört alles J.K. Rowling  
  
Pairing: ...........  
  
Warning: Verblödungsgefahr!!!!  
  
Comment: Also! Herzlichen Dank an meine Reviewer und Sorry das ihr so lange warten musstet. Ach, bevor ich es vergesse nichts hier ist 100% ernst zu nehmen. Also, was ich meine die Geschichte ist alles andere als realitätsnah.  
  
@candle in the wind: Schule bleibt Schule... bleibt Schule. Aber, unter uns, Schule ist doch echt zu scheiß... tja dann review doch bitte, ja?  
  
@Rosa: Danke für das Lob. Tut mir leid, wenn du fast durchdrehst. Ich hoffe dach dem lesen geht es wieder besser. *hoff* os, ab nach Slytherin!"  
  
Ron zog Hermione am Handgelenk hoch.  
  
"Au! Ron! Denk nach was würde es ändern, wenn du Draco anschreist oder..",  
  
sie sah den Rotharrigen abschätzend an, während sie aufstand, " vielleicht sogar verprügelst?"  
  
"Wer sagt das ich ausschließlich Malfoy die Knochen breche, du vergisst Harry. Er hat.. hat.. er hat.., " er suchte nach den richtigen Worten für Harrys Verbrechen, " er.. und.. er hat...", er fuchtelte mit den Händen herum.  
  
"Sich einfach nur verliebt. Natürlich stellt sich die Frage warum ausgerechnet in Draco." Fügte Hermione rasch hinzu. "Aber du kannst es nicht ändern, wenn er mit Draco glücklich ist, dann soll es eben so sein." Ihre Stimme klang sanft und beruhigend.  
  
Doch Ron dachte nicht im geringsten an Beruhigung.  
  
"Es ist M-a-l-f-o-y." Er sprach langsam und deutlich, als ob Hermione den Ernst der Lage immer noch nicht begriffen hatte.  
  
"Ja, ja ich weiß. Aber selbst wenn es Snape wäre, wir sind seine besten Freunde und haben das gefälligst zu akzeptieren."  
  
Rons Augen weiteten sich geschockt. Hermione verzog das Gesicht. Der Vergleich mit Sanpe War wohl etwas ... unangebracht gewesen.  
  
"Nicht der.. hör auf so zu reden, Mione."  
  
"Ja, Snape war ein blödes Beispiel, aber wenn er Draco liebt, dann..." "Und nenn ihn nicht Draco. Du hast wohl vergessen wie er uns und vor allem dich beschimpft hat. Was sagt dir das Wort "Mudblood" ?" Ron sah sie herausfordernd an, viel zu spät viel ihm auf was er da wirklich gesagt hatte.  
  
Hermione rieß ihre Hand los.  
  
"Ich habe nichts vergessen," ihre Stimme zitterte, " nicht seine Taten und  
  
auch nicht seine Worte."  
  
"Aber im Gegensatz zu dir," ihr Augen schimmerten feucht, " bin ich bereit  
  
zu vergeben."  
  
Ron senkte den Kopf. "Ich wollte nicht.. also ich meine.."  
  
"Schon klar Ron, du hattest es noch nie so mit den Gefühlen der anderen. Aber um deinetwillen, akzeptier es.. sonst verlierst du Harry und,"  
  
Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen und atmete tief ein.  
  
" ... und mich gleich mit."  
  
Ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen, verschwand sie im Porträtloch. Ron starrte ihr fassungslos hinterher.  
  
"Gut, gemacht, Ron!"  
  
Ron wandte seinen Kopf überrascht um. Hinter ihm stand Fred.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Das eben, war eine reife Leistung."  
  
"Was geht dich das an? Du hast nichts damit zu tun!" zischte Ron aufgebracht.  
  
"Das mag sein, aber weißt du ich bin dein Bruder und als solcher gebe ich dir den guten Rat ihr nach zu gehen."  
  
Er trat auf Ron zu und schaute ihn ernst an.  
  
"Ist aber nur ein Vorschlag."  
  
"Ich hab es doch nicht ernst gemeint!" antwortete Ron unsicher.  
  
"Ich weiß das, aber Hermione nicht."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand.  
  
Ron blickte zweifelnd zwischen dem Porträtloch und dem Schlafsaal hin und her  
  
Entweder verkriechen oder alles klären?  
  
Die erste Variante hatte durchaus ihre Reize aber....  
  
Mit einem lauten Seufzen stieg er durch das Porträtloch.  
  
***  
  
"Er hat sich zu viel geleistet. Eindeutig." Leise fluchend stapfte Hermione Richtung Bibliothek. Jetzt war ein Buch genau das was sie brauchte.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!"  
  
Eine Hand packte sie an der Schulter und drehte sie um.  
  
Ron legte die Hände auf die Knie und atmete tief ein.  
  
"Es tut.. mir ... leid."  
  
Er musste ziemlich schnell gelaufen sein.  
  
"Ich wollte nicht, dass du sauer bist." Er richtete sich wieder auf und blickte ihr fest in die Augen.  
  
"Es ist mein Ernst. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Niemals." In seinen Worten lag mehr Wahrheit, als ihm bewusst war.  
  
"Oh Ron..." Stürmisch schlang Mione ihre Arme um Rons Hals. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen Haaren. Schüchtern strich er ihr über die Haare. Er hörte sich leise schluchzen.  
  
"Schon ... schon okay." Flüsterte er leise.  
  
"Ich hab überreagiert, du hast ja recht." Weinte sie leise.  
  
"Bitte hör auf damit, ja? Es ist schon in Ordnung."  
  
Er drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich. Sanft wischte er ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Seine Fingerkuppen strichen ganz leicht über ihre Wange.  
  
Ihre Augen waren leicht gerötet. Erstaunt vernahm sie die zärtlich Berührung.  
  
Ron legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog ihren Kopf sachte zu sich. Dabei blickte er ihr tief in die Augen. Mione hob ihr Kinn und schloss ihre Augen.  
  
Das nächste was sie spürte waren weiche Lippen die sich auf ihre legten. Zuerst noch schüchtern, doch dann öffnete Ron seinen Mund leicht und stich  
  
mit seiner Zunge bittend über ihre Lippen.  
  
Zuerst zögerte sie noch, doch dann öffnete sie ihre Lippen einen Spalt breit.  
  
Sanft berührte er ihre Zunge. Sie bewegte sich nicht und Ron befürchtete schon, sie würde ihn wegstoßen doch dann erwiderte sie zögerlich. Am Anfang noch unschuldig und zärtlich, doch dann wurden seine Bewegungen immer fordernder. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen durch ihre Haare und senkte seine Lippen dann auf ihren Hals. Er küsste vorsichtig die blasse Haut.  
  
Mione bog leise keuchend den Kopf zurück. Seine Zunge und Lippen waren geschickt, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan.  
  
"Nicht das ich euch bei der Vermehrung stören will, aber es gibt wichtigeres."  
  
Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander. Rons Lippen waren leicht gerötet, genauso wie Hermiones Wangen.  
  
Pansy verschränkte die Arme. "Tja, hat es euch auch erwischt?"  
  
"Was willst du?" fragte Ron schroff. Warum hatte sie jetzt gerade stören müssen.  
  
"Och, nicht so grob ich will doch die ganze Zeit nur helfen." Sie sagte das in einem unschuldigen Ton.  
  
"Verschwinde, Schlange."  
  
Ron wurde immer wütender. Zuerst wurde er bei.. etwas so wichtigem gestört  
  
und jetzt hatte dieses Mopsgesicht nichts besseres zu tun als ihnen auf die Nerven zu gehen.  
  
"Ron, vielleicht ist es wichtig."  
  
Normalerweise wäre er ihr jetzt einfach über den Mund gefahren, aber in anbetracht der neuen Situation.....  
  
"Gut." "Was für ein Waschlappen. Lässt du dir alles sagen? Deckt sie dich auch in  
  
der Nacht zu?" Rons Augen nahmen einen gefährlichen Glanz an. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.  
  
Hermione packte ihren Freund an den Roben  
  
Auch wenn er sich losreißen hätte können, er wollte Mione nicht verärgern.  
  
Dazu war sie ihm zu wichtig. Viel zu wichtig.  
  
"Red schon." Hermione klang verärgert.  
  
"Gut, gut." Sie hob beschwichtigend die Arme.  
  
Wie euch sicher aufgefallen sein dürfte, ist Potter verschwunden. Nun zuerst dachte ich er und Draco würden...," sie machte eine vielsagende  
  
Handbewegung, die Ron aufschnauben ließ, " sich besser kennen lernen."  
  
"Moment. Du wusstest von Harry und Malfoy.?" Rons Stimme klang gefährlich leise. Er trat auf Pansy zu.  
  
"Natürlich, und sie wusste es auch." Pansy nickte in Richtung Hermione.  
  
Ron fuhr herum. "Du auch?"  
  
"Ja, es tut mir leid...", sie sah geknickt zu Boden.  
  
Dafür haben wir keine Zeit also wo war ich?" Pansy schnipste nervös mit den Fingern.  
  
"Du auch?" Der Unglauben war deutlich aus seiner Stimme zu hören.  
  
"Sei jetzt still und hör zu." Schrie Pansy schrill.  
  
Ron nickte nur, angesichts ihres Ausbruches.  
  
Aber sie waren nicht in Slytherin und überhaupt nirgendwo zu finden und als ich dann noch Dracos Kugel fand, ließ das nur einen Schluss zu..."  
  
"Welche Kugel?" fragten Hermione und Ron gleichzeitig.  
  
"Egal, wichtig ist nur das Harry entführt wurde."  
  
"Von wem?"  
  
"Ron! Von wem könnte Harry entführt worden sein, vielleicht von jemanden der von je her seinen Tod will."  
  
"Oh, Voldemort?" Erschrocken schlug er die Hand vor den Mund. Er hatte noch nie bewusst den Namen ausgesprochen.  
  
"Ja!" Mione klang ziemlich genervt, Rons Dummheit konnte ja richtig süss sein aber manchmal trieb sie einen einfach nur in den Wahnsinn.  
  
"Gut kombiniert, Klugscheißer."  
  
Hermione ignorierte das Kommentar und fragte:  
  
"Also, ist Draco dort um..."  
  
"Malfoy ist auch dort? Was sollte er dort machen?"  
  
"Ron bitte, um Harry zu retten natürlich."  
  
"Aber warum....?"  
  
"RON!"  
  
"Okay, okay" Er hob abwehrend die Arme. Was konnte er schon dafür, wenn er nicht immer alles verstand. "Fertig?" Pansys Stimme war mehr ein Zischen. Wie sie es hasste Gryffindors zu helfen, aber was sein musste, musste eben sein.  
  
Ihr erkennt wie immer als Idioten-Gryffindors den Ernst der Lage nicht, wir müssen sofort dorthin um ihnen zu helfen."  
  
"Und wohin?"  
  
"Malfoy-Manor."  
  
"Warum..."  
  
Doch ein Blick von Pansy genügte um Ron verstummen zu lassen.  
  
"Also los folgt mir." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren folgten sie Pansy bis zu den Kerkern.  
  
"Wartet hier." Sie sah die beiden scharf an, "und rührt euch nicht von der Stelle."  
  
Dann verschwand sie in einem der vielen Gänge.  
  
"Was wenn sie uns jetzt sitzen lässt?"  
  
"Wird sie nicht."  
  
"Was wenn sie gelogen hat und es geht Harry gut?"  
  
"Hat sie nicht."  
  
"Was wenn...."  
  
"Ron, sie hat nicht gelogen und jetzt Schluss."  
  
Dann herrschte eisige Stille zwischen ihnen. Beide hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.  
  
Harry war von Voldemort entführt worden. Was wenn er verletzt war.. vielleicht sogar tot. Vielleicht kamen sie zu spät?! Oder sie konnten ihrem Freund nicht helfen.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens durchbrach Hermione die Stille.  
  
"Sollten wir nicht zu Dumbledore gehen?"  
  
Ron hob den Kopf. Daran hatte er gedacht. Es war so einfach. Sie müssten nur zu Dumbledore gehen. Er würde Rat wissen, bestimmt.  
  
Dann hörten sie näher kommende Schritte. Pansy kam zurück.  
  
"Hab´s."  
  
Sie hielt eine große Kugel in der Hand. Sie war leuchtend grün und schimmerte silbern.  
  
"Pansy, wir sollten zu Dumbledore!"  
  
Hermione hatte leise gesprochen, aber Pansy verstand sie.  
  
"Zu dem alten Schlappschwanz? Niemals! Wir können das auch alleine. Ihr seit Harry beste Freunde und die einzigen die ihm helfen können. Ich bin mir sicher. Dumbledore wäre uns und ihnen nur ihm Weg."  
  
Pansys Stimme klang wie ein Flehen. "Na Gut." Sagte Ron zögerlich.  
  
"Danke!" Sogar in Pansys Ohren klang es ziemlich eigenartig.  
  
Sie redete schnell weiter. "Das ist ein Teleporter. Er wird uns nach Malfoy-Manor bringen."  
  
Zögernd nickten die anderen.  
  
"Okay, kommt her wir müssen ihn alle berühren."  
  
Langsam gingen Ron und Mione auf den Leuchtenden Stein zu.  
  
Vorsichtig berührten sie ihn.  
  
"Malofy-Manor" Flüsterte Pansy heiser.  
  
Plötzlich ging eine große Hitze von dem Stein aus und er begann fast zu glühen. Die Wärme breitete sich von ihren Fingerspitzen bis in den ganzen Körper aus.  
  
Im nächsten Moment waren sie verschwunden.  
  
****+++++****  
  
"Los Snape, weiter."  
  
"Und wie, verdammt."  
  
"So!"  
  
Ein gleißend heller Lichtstrahl erhellte kurz Sirius Gesicht, im nächsten Moment war der Baum verschwunden.  
  
Ohne ein Wort des Dankes zu verlieren, schritt er weiter.  
  
"Gern geschehen, Sevi!"  
  
"Hör auf!" flüsterte Remus und drängte sich näher an Sirius. Dieser schluckte hart.  
  
"Ruhe! Wir sind gleich da." Albus Dumbledore Stimme klang entgültig. Wie er diese Streiterein doch manchmal hasste.  
  
Und tatsächlich. Im nächsten Moment öffnete sich der Wald und vor ihnen lag ein riesiges Anwesen.  
  
Sirius riss ungläubig die Augen auf und Remus stand der Mund offen.  
  
Das Haus musste an die 60 Zimmer haben. Zumindest nach den Fenstern zu schließen. Es war grau und hatte drei Stockwerke. Die Fenster waren aus Buntglas und schimmerten gespenstisch. Rundherum waren viele Bäume und Sträucher gepflanzt. Es sah nicht sehr einladend aus.  
  
Als sie näher heran traten sahen sie an jeder Ecke Steinfiguren. Es gab Schlangen und Drachen. Sie waren drei Meter hoch und ihre Gesichter waren  
  
wutverzerrt. Ihre Augen waren blutrot, zumindest schimmerten sie so.  
  
"Wow!  
  
"Ja, "Wow" trifft es ziemlich genau."  
  
"Kommt schon, wir haben nicht viel Zeit." Snapes Stimme klang gelangweilt.  
  
Zögerns schritten sie auf das alte Gemäuer zu.  
  
****++++****  
  
"Er muss bezahlen, für das was er dir angetan hat, zahl es ihm jetzt heim.  
  
Los!"  
  
Toms Worte klangen immer wieder in Dracos Kopf nach.  
  
Er stand direkt vor Harry. Er sah sein blasses Gesicht. Seine verschrubbelten Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstanden. Seine zarten Hände, wie sie gefesselt herunter hingen.  
  
Seine schlanke Figur, wie sein Brustkorb sich schwach hob und senkte. Er konnte fast hören wie sein Herz schlug.  
  
Die Tränen standen ihm in den Augen. Wie sehr er ihn doch liebte. Doch er musste bezahlen, für das was er getan hatte, und dafür das er ihn nicht liebte.  
  
Er hob langsam die Hand und fuhr zärtlich durch die schwarzen Haare. Wie weich sie waren, so seidig. Er schloß kurz die Augen. Er musste es beenden. Für immer.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossenen. Er bildete sich das nur ein.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah grün. Smaragdgrün. Harry blinzelte verwirrt. Er hob den Kopf um Draco genau aber auch verwirrt anzusehen. Was machte Draco da?  
  
"Harry" seine Stimme war tränenerstickt.  
  
"Ja, was machst du hier?"  
  
"Ich... es ..!" Er schluchzte auf.  
  
"Schon gut. Hilf mir doch bitte, mal." Er deutete mit seinem Kopf Richtung Fesseln.  
  
"Nein..." Er bewegte seinen Kopf nach vor und presste seine Lippen auf Harrys.  
  
Er bewegte seine Lippen und versuchte sich den Geschmack möglichst gut einzuprägen.  
  
Es würde das erste und letzte mal sein.  
  
Dann zog er sich zurück, aber nur ein paar Millimeter.  
  
"Es tut mir so leid." Die Tränen rannen in Sturzbächen seine Wangen herunter.  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
Das grüne Licht hätte Harry durchbohren müssen, es hätte genau seine Brust treffen müssen. Er wäre sicher tot gewesen. Den letzten Menschen den er je gesehen hätte, wäre sein geliebter Draco gewesen.  
  
Vielleicht wäre er sogar glücklich gestorben. Alles hätte ein Ende gefunden, das Leid und der Schmerz. Alles was vor 15 Jahren mit einer Tragödie begann, hätte hier geendet. Für immer und ewig.  
  
Nur...  
  
sollte es heute doch noch nicht zu Ende sein.  
  
*************++++++ Leute, ich hätte echt fies zu euch sein können, denn eigentlich wollte ich das so ja nicht. Aber die Reaktion meiner Beta-Leserin war ausschlaggebend für die Änderung. Noch mal 100 Dank für lesen und korrigieren. Ich hoffe das Ende gefällt dir besser. *grins*  
  
So, und nun möchte ich noch einen ganz besonderen Dank an Natascha richten. Ihre Geschichte "Harry Potter und das Herz der Dunkelheit" war die aller erste Harry/Draco Geschichte die ich je gelesen habe. Und ich lüge nicht wenn ich sage, sie hat mich einschlägig geprägt. *smile*  
  
Und nun die Lebensweisheit, ok eigentlich ein Witz, aber hey was solls?! Ach, tja und das ist nur für Leute die einen guten Magen haben:  
  
Mammi, Mammi wann gibst endlich wieder den leckeren Vanillepudding.  
  
Tja, Opas Knie eitert nicht jeden Tag.  
  
Und weil´s so schön war noch einer:  
  
Mammi, Mammi wann gibt´s endlich wieder diese komischen Nudeln.  
  
Tja, Oma hat nicht jeden Tag Krampfadern.  
  
So, das war lecker nicht? Wenn ihr dann vom Klo zurückkommt, schreibt mir doch ein Review, ok? 


	21. Zusammenkunft

Disclaimer: nicht ich  
  
Pairing: Ron/ Hermione und ..... na ja kommt eh noch  
  
Warning: Als meine Freundin die 2 Witze vom letzten Chap gelesen hat, war sie echt sauer. Cirka so sauer, wie Lady Arrogance. Tja, sorry Leute, kommt nicht mehr vor, aber ich hab euch gewarnt. *nick*  
  
Comment: Wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer, ihr seid die Besten. Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht hab, aber ich musste erst alles überarbeiten. Sorry!!!!  
  
Lieben Dank an meine Beta-Leserin Shenen. Dafür, dass du dir das mit dem Korrigieren angetan hast. *ganzfestknuddel*  
  
@Rosa: Wenn es etwas gibt, das ich dir versprechen kann, dann, dass ich die Geschichte bis zum Ende schreib, wenn genügend Reviews da sind *fiesgrins*!!!!  
  
@Angel344: Tja, es sind schon ein paar gute Möglichkeiten dabei.  
  
@Lady Arrogance: Tja, aber ich euch gewarnt. Aber ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir trotzdem nicht allzu übel. *hundeblick*.  
  
Auch vielen lieben Dank an Robbyn und netrunnerin14.  
  
Weil es dich gibt Kapitel 21  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ FLASHBACK******************************  
  
"Also,"  
  
"Also, was?"  
  
"Also, was machen wir jetzt?" Remus fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare. Einfach war das hier sicher nicht.  
  
"Was sollten wir deiner Meinung nach machen, hm?" zischte Severus. Merlin, sie hatten keine Zeit mehr. Sie würden zu spät kommen, wenn sie sich nicht gleich beeilten. Aber was sollte man schon von Gryffindors erwarten. Die waren sogar zu blöd sich die Schuhe richtig zu binden, also war es eher unwahrscheinlich, dass sie den Ernst der Lage erkannten.  
  
Aber genau das mussten sie, denn Voldemort war nicht irgendwer Man konnte ihn nicht einfach besiegen, wenn man gerade Zeit und Lust dazu hatte. Er war nicht umsonst der gefürchtetste aller Zauberer. Doch genau das schienen Black und Lupin mit ihrer selbstherrlichen besserwisserischen Art zu glauben.  
  
"An sich bin ich ja immer bereit, ein paar Gryffindoridioten zu helfen. Das ist schon fast so etwas wie ein Hobby von mir, aber heute geht es ausnahmsweise nicht ausschließlich um euch. Ich möchte euch Vollidioten also bitten, die Klappe zu halten und das zu tun was ich von euch verlange ohne Widerrede." Severus sprach betont sanft, doch der Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören.  
  
"Ja, ja schon gut." antwortete Sirius mit gereizter Stimme. Wenn es nicht um Harry ginge, dann.... Aber sogar er sah ein, dass es an der Zeit war, die Streitigkeiten zu vergessen und Hand in Hand zu kämpfen.  
  
Ok, das hörte sich sogar nur gedacht einfach beschissen an. Er würde Sevi einfach nur ignorieren. Zumindest für heute.  
  
"Also, geht mir aus dem Weg, damit wenigstens einer von uns arbeitet." Zischte Snape. Er wollte sich an dem ehemaligen Gryffindor vorbeidrängen, doch dieser hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
  
"Was, denkst du, du bist der einzige der hier arbeitet?" Fuhr Sirius den anderen an.  
  
"Das wohl nicht, aber ich bin der einzige, der eine Ahnung hat, von dem was er tut." Erwiderte Snape kühl und riss seinen Arm los. Sirius ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, doch Remus, der bis dahin nur stumm zugesehen hatte, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und flüsterte ihm leise zu: "Für Harry..."  
  
Sein Gesicht verkrampfte sich kurz, doch dann wiederholte er die Worte seines Freundes.  
  
"Los, meine Damen. Ihr war hier schon oft genug, um die üblichen Banne von dem Haus nehmen zu können und wenn ihr Tratschweiber euch dann auch noch dazu herunterlasst mir zu helfen, sollte dieses Haus kein Problem für uns sein.  
  
Remus nahm seine Hand von der Schulter des Schwarzharrigen und folgte schweigend Snape. Manchmal wünschte sich Sirius nichts mehr, als ein wenig von Remus' Beherrschtheit. "Black beweg dich, oder musst du erst deinen Lidstrich nachziehen?", erklang Snapes schnarrende Stimme.  
  
"Für Harry, für Harry, ....", wiederholte der Schwarzhaarige immer wieder, als er den beiden anderen folgte.  
  
*****++++****  
  
"Hier wohnt man nicht, hier wird man begraben."  
  
Ron verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Es mochte schon stimmen, dass er nicht unbedingt in einem Schloss wohnte, aber das....  
  
Die Vorhänge waren schwarz und verdunkelten den Raum fast vollkommen, nur an wenigen Stellen konnte man den Mond durchscheinen sehen.  
  
Die Möbel sahen größtenteils vollkommen unbenutzt aus, als würde niemand hier leben....  
  
Hermione schien Rons Gedanken zu teilen:  
  
"Bist du dir absolut sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?", fragte sie sichtlich zweifelnd.  
  
Doch schon im nächsten Moment wurden sämtliche Zweifel beseitigt.  
  
"Oh, Gott wer oder WAS ist das?" Ron klang geschockt, denn wer rechnete schon mit SO ETWAS. An einer der Wände hing, kaum zu übersehen, ein riesiges Bild von.... Draco.  
  
Die beiden Gryffindors konnten es kaum glauben, aber zumindest stand das in verschnörkelter Schrift unter dem Gemälde. Nicht, wie man meinen sollte, in irgendeiner arroganten, selbstherrlichen Pose, nein, vielmehr als kleinen lächelnden Jungen.  
  
Draco saß in einem großen grünen Sessel. Seine Füße reichten noch nicht ganz bis zum Boden. und er hatte einen langen schwarzen Umhang an, der ihm viel zu groß schien.  
  
Seine Haare reichten knapp bis über die Ohren und einige Strähnen hingen im ins Gesicht. Er lächelte. Nicht arrogant, sondern vielmehr als wäre er glücklich. Ron hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, aber er musste zugeben, dass Draco recht niedlich aussah. Wie ein kleiner Engel, es war richtig erschreckend.  
  
"Wenn ihr damit fertig seid das Gemälde anzustarren, könnten wir vielleicht endlich weiter gehen?" meinte Pansy gereizt. Sie wippte mit den Füßen auf und ab und hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
  
Hermione sah kurz zu Boden. Sie schien kurz zu überlegen, doch dann sah sie Pansy fest in die Augen.  
  
"War er... ich mein... war.. er ein "nettes" Kind?"  
  
"Nett? Das vielleicht nicht, aber er hatte so Phasen, in denen er irgendwie so .. so..." Ihr fehlten die Worte.  
  
"...so kindlich und normal war?" fragte Ron sarkastisch.  
  
Pansy bedachte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick, aber dann wandte auch sie sich dem Bild genauer zu.  
  
"Vielleicht.. vielleicht.. war er ein nettes Kind.", antwortete sie nachdenklich, doch dann huschte ein Schatten über ihr Gesicht "aber Lucius "Erziehung hat aus ihm einen richtigen Malfoy gemacht." Sie wandte sich von dem Bild ab und sagte dann tonlos: "Wir haben schon zu viel Zeit vergeudet, los, wir müssen uns beeilen."  
  
Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren, folgen sie ihr.  
  
Doch nach wenigen Schritten fiel Hermione etwas ein:  
  
"Warum bewegt sich Draco eigentlich nicht?"  
  
Pansy zuckte mit den Schultern. Doch Mione ließ nicht locker. "Warum?" fragte sie ruhig doch bestimmt.  
  
Seufzend drehte Pansy sich um und antwortete mit genervter Stimme:  
  
"Dracos Mutter wollte es so. Draco hat es mir nie erklärt. Aber Narcissa hat darauf bestanden."  
  
Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, ging Pansy weiter. Diese Gryffindors konnten wirklich nervig sein. Was interessierte Draco sie (Was interessierte sie Draco?). Sei hatten nichts mit ihm zu tun, und sie sollten sich gefälligst aus Slytherin-Angelegenheiten heraus halten.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Rons Schrei hallte im ganzen Raum. Er war stocksteif stehen geblieben. Das war eindeutig zu viel. Zuerst Malfoy- Manor und jetzt auch noch-  
  
"Snape?" hauchte Mione ungläubig.  
  
"Für sie immer noch Professor, Snape." Erklang die schnarrende Stimme. Er hatte die Hände verschränkt und sah aus wie immer, nur über seinem linken Augen war eine kleine Wunde zu sehen. Ein kleines Rinnsal aus Blut zog sich über seine Wange hinweg.  
  
Dicht hinter ihm standen Sirius und Remus. Die beiden sahen wesentlich schlimmer aus. Sie hatten überall im Gesicht Blutergüsse und Schnittwunden, doch sie schienen in Ordnung.  
  
"Wie zu Teufel seid ihr hier her gekommen?", fragte Sirius mit ungläubiger Stimme.  
  
"Wir.. wir sind ..", stotterte Ron herum.  
  
"Teleporter." Erklärte Pansy sachlich. Sie schien nicht im mindesten geschockt über die Anwesenheit der drei.  
  
"Aber... Voldemort..." Remus schien nicht minder überrascht als Sirius.  
  
"Bitte, sie sind keine Kinder mehr." Fuhr Snape Sirius an. Er sah ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick an.  
  
Remus ignorierte Snape. Er ging direkt auf Mione und Ron zu und fragte besorgt:  
  
"Ist auch wirklich alles ok?" Er sah die beiden von oben bis unten an, ob sie auch nirgends Wunden hatten.  
  
" Uns gehts gut. Aber was ist mit euch passiert", fragte Ron immer noch etwas ungläubig, dass Remus und Sirius tatsächlich vor ihm standen.  
  
"Flüche." Murmelte Remus nebenbei.  
  
"Snape." Knurrte Sirius mit einem vernichtenden Blick in Richtung Zaubertrankmeister.  
  
"Ich dachte, du versteckst dich momentan.", fragte Mione an Sirius gewandt. Dieser sah sie fest an und antwortete mit dunkler Stimme:  
  
"Tja, das stimmt auch, aber als ich von der Sache mit Harry erfuhr..." Er senkte den Kopf.  
  
Alle anderen schwiegen bedrückt, bis auf-  
  
"Bei Merlin, hör auf herum zu flennen. Jetzt sind wir ja da um sie zu retten. Also los, bewegt euch..", sagte Snape in einem sehr eindeutigen Tonfall.  
  
Alle anderen nickten nur stumm. Er hatte schließlich recht es ging um Harry.  
  
"Sie sind sicher im Keller." Sagte Pansy an Snape gewandt.  
  
Dieser nickte nur. "Ja wahrscheinlich und Voldemort wird auch bei ihnen sein." Endete er mit bedrückter Stimme.  
  
Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Das war allen klar und doch war noch so etwas wie Hoffnung zwischen ihnen.  
  
"Gehen wir." Sagte Sirius mit fester Stimme, doch ganz konnte er das Zittern nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen. Sie begannen ihren Weg in Richtung Keller.  
  
****++++**** Ende Teil 1  
  
Für heute bin ich fertig. Ich hoffe es gefiel. Nächstes mal wird hier fortgesetzt.  
  
Danke, für die Reviews zu meiner anderen Geschichte "Risiko". Es stimmt schon, vielleicht hab ich alles etwas zu blumig geschrieben. Ich hab den Soundtrack zu Moulin Rouge gehört als ich das geschrieben hab. Ein echt schöner Film. Na ja am schönsten ist Ewan McGregor. *räusper* Ich schau ihn mir bloß nie bis zum Ende an *nicht verkraft* Aber war doch ein guter Zeitvertreib.  
  
Lebensweisheit:  
  
Lieber mit Betti im Wald, als mit Waldi im Bett.  
  
Und noch einer:  
  
Steigt der Eber auf den Erpel, gibt´s im Frühjahr keine Ferkel. 


	22. Der Retter

Disclaimer: ratet mal  
  
Pairing: tja Harry/Draco, noch zumindest (!)  
  
Warning: Hat keinen eindeutig geklärten Sinn. SLASH!  
  
Comment: Also, hier das neue Chap. Es werden nicht mehr allzu viele kommen, aber es fehlt ja noch die Pointe. Als oschön abwarten und reviewen *eg*. Nein, ich quäle euch eh nicht mehr lange. *HAHA*  
  
Zu meiner anderen Geschichte, Der Brief, ich möchte mich herzlich bei allen reviewer bedanken. 11 Reviews für 2 Chaps, echt cool. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich musst noch was ändern.  
  
Ein riesiges Danke auch an meine anderen Reviewer für das letzte Kapitel. Ihr seid die besten.  
  
@Tolotos: Also, die Witze, ich liebe sie. Einfach genial. Hast du noch mehr von denen??  
  
@ginger ale: Hi Süße! Schön, dass du dich mal wieder meldest. Und ich hätte dir ja gemailt, bloß stimmt deine Adresse nicht mehr. Schick sie mir einfach noch mal. *Knuddel*  
  
@Lady Arrogance: Danke für das Beta-Lesen. Die Fehler sind manchmal schon fast peinlich. *kopfschüttel* Die meisten Fehler sind riener Reflex, an sich weiß ich wie man es schreibt. Danke!  
  
@netrunnerin14: Lass dich überraschen.  
  
Und last but not least: ein riesiges Danke an Shenen. Ich hoffe für das nächste Chap bist du wieder fit. *knuddel*  
  
Und hier das Chap  
  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.  
  
Weil es dich gibt: Kapitel 22:  
  
Sie waren schon eine eigenartige Gruppe. Einmalig.  
  
Severus und Sirius gingen voran. Sie hatten sich nach einem kurzen Wortgefecht darauf geeinigt ("Ich geh vor, ich weiß schließlich wo wir hin müssen." "Nein, ich geh vor. Ich bin älter." "Na und?")  
  
Nun, hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, dass sie beide vorne gingen.  
  
Direkt hinter ihnen ging Pansy. Sie hatte die Arme um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen und zitterte leicht. Je weiter sie gingen, desto kälter schien es zu werden.  
  
Dahinter gingen Ron und Hermione, engumschlungen.  
  
Als Schlusslicht ging Remus, auch er hatte seinen Umhang eng um sich geschlungen. Er blickte sich immer wieder misstrauisch um, das hier war schon ein ziemlich eigenartiges Haus.  
  
Die einzigen, denen überhaupt nicht kalt zu sein schien, waren Sirius und Snape. Die zwei leuchteten mit ihren Zauberstäben den Weg. Sie zitterten keineswegs, wahrscheinlich wärmte sie ihr gegenseitiger Hass von innen.  
  
Pansy zitterte immer mehr. Es war, trotz der Dunkelheit, kaum zu übersehen und irgendwann reichte es Hermione.  
  
"Stopp!", rief sie ungehalten. Die gesamte Gruppe blieb stehen.  
  
Von vorne konnte man Snapes zornige Stimme hören:  
  
"Was? Wir haben keine Zeit! Wenn du nicht verblutetest, erstickst oder sonst irgendwie fast am Sterben bist, GEH, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL, WEITER!"  
  
Damit war für ihn die Sache abgeschlossen, doch Mione rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Sie hatte jetzt lange genug zugesehen. Ohne auf Ron zu achten, riss sie sich von ihm los, ging einen Schritt beiseite und sagte dann betont ruhig:  
  
"Los komm schon her, du frierst und uns ist warm, beeil dich." Sie hatte ihre Augen fest auf Pansy gerichtet. Diese konnte nur verwirrt zwischen Mione und Ron her sehen. Was sollte dass...?  
  
"Was machst du da, Mione?", fragte Ron leise. Ihm wurde mit jeder Sekunde kälter. Sie hatte doch nicht allen ernstes vor, eine Slytherin in die Mitte zu nehmen.? Eine Schlange? Er sah Pansy angewidert an.  
  
Hermione schnaubte verächtlich.  
  
"Jetzt hör aber auf! Wir sind schon lange keine Feinde mehr. Sie hat uns geholfen, falls du das vergessen haben solltest. Sie friert und uns ist warm. Also warum sollten wir ihr dann nicht helfen?", fauchte sie Ron an. Merlin, er konnte so kindisch sein. Manchmal war das ja ganz niedlich, aber nicht in SO einer Situation.  
  
Doch Ron blieb stur und antwortete trotzig:  
  
"Sie ist aus Slytherin. Unser Feind. Außerdem will ich nicht neben ihr gehen." Er reckte sein Kinn wie ein kleines Kind, dass nicht bekam was es wollte.  
  
Pansy stand nur schweigend da.  
  
Die anderen lauschten gespannt, sogar Snape wirkte interessiert.  
  
"Unser Feind ist, wenn ich dich erinnern darf", sie zeigte den Gang entlang, "nicht Pansy oder Draco. Es ist VOLDEMORT, verdammt." Ron zuckte bei der Erwähnung des Namens merklich zusammen, doch Mione schien das nicht im Geringsten zu stören, stattdessen fügte sie hinzu:  
  
"Und wenn du nicht wieder mit Parvati zum Weihnachtsball gehen willst, bist du jetzt still." Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Wut.  
  
Sirius und Remus mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen und sogar Snape sah so aus, als wäre er versucht zu lächeln. Aber er fasste sich blitzschnell.  
  
Pansys Gesicht war immer noch ausdruckslos, sie zitterte nur weiter.  
  
Ron sah nervös zwischen Pansy und Mione hin und her.  
  
Einerseits wollte er Pansy nicht zu nahe kommen, aber noch ein Ball mit Parvati......  
  
"Einverstanden.", flüsterte er mit düsterer Miene und ging einen Schritt beiseite, so dass Pansy sich zwischen ihn und Mione stellen konnte.  
  
Ron hätte schwören können, dass Tränen in den Augen der Slytehrin schimmerten, aber schon einen Augendschlag später war nichts mehr davon zu sehen.  
  
"Danke.", wisperte sie und stellte sich zwischen die beiden. Mione lächelte zufrieden. Sie mochte Pansy deswegen nicht mehr, aber niemand sollte frieren und schon gar nicht jemand, der ihnen geholfen hatte, hier her zu kommen.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, gingen sie weiter, sie hatten sowieso schon zu viel Zeit verloren.  
  
Der Gang schien unendlich, bis er auf ein Mal an einer großen Eichentür endete. Sie war mit kunstvollen Schnitzereien verziert und wirkte sehr alt. Es schien, als ginge von ihr eine besondere Aura der Magie aus.  
  
"Da unten sind die Verliese..." begann Snape, doch Sirius unterbrach ihn ungläubig:  
  
"Verliese?" Er zog die Augenbrauen in Erstaunen hoch.  
  
Snape konnte nur genervt stöhnen, wie einfältig manche Menschen doch dachten.  
  
"Früher, als noch Krieg herrschte, hat man die Spione hier her gebracht, um sie zu foltern. Dieses Haus war perfekt dafür. Die ganzen Banne und Flüche machten es fast unbezwingbar für Leute vom Ministerium.", sagte Snape in einem Ton, als wären Folter, Verrat und Tod nichts besonderes.  
  
Sirius sah ihn nur kopfschüttelnd an.  
  
"Er hat sie wahrscheinlich dort hin gebracht. Ihr, Kinder, wartet hier. Da unten ist es zu gefährlich.", ergänzte er und sein Gesicht nahm einen fast besorgten Gesichtsausdruck an, als er die drei ansah.  
  
Als ihm jedoch auffiel, wie ihn die anderem verwundert anstarrten, fügte er rasch hinzu:  
  
"Außerdem stört ihr uns. Ihr wärt nur eine zusätzliche Gefahrenquelle." Sein Gesicht war wieder so kalt wie immer.  
  
"Wir kommen mit.", sagte Mione, an Sirius gewandt.  
  
Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und sagte dann: "Nein, Severus hat schon Recht, das ist zu gefährlich. Wartet lieber draußen." Er lächelte sanft.  
  
Pansy schnaubte verächtlich: "Ich komme mit und die da auch. Sie haben das Recht dazu, wir sind wie sie hier, um unsere Freunde zu retten und es wäre eine Schande, uns das zu verwehren. Ich denke, wir wissen ziemlich genau, wie gefährlich das hier werden kann, aber ich schwöre, ich könnte nicht weiterleben, wenn ich wüsste, dass ich nicht geholfen habe.", sagte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte nur noch wenig.  
  
Remus, und Sirius erwiderten nichts. Sie wussten, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, es ihnen zu verbieten.  
  
"Ich habe euch gewarnt, ihr wisst gar nicht, was euch da drinnen erwartet, aber bitte, kommt mit.", endete Snape ergeben. Er wollte das sicher nicht, aber hatte er eine echte Wahl?  
  
Mione und Ron starrten stumm auf die Tür. Die Angst, die sie durchflutete, war fast unerträglich und doch sie wussten, dass sie es tun mussten. Ihr Puls raste und ihr Herz schlug wie wild, aber es ging um Harry. Das war es ihnen wert.  
  
Langsam bewegte Severus' Hand sich auf den silbernen Türgriff zu. Seine Hand zitterte merklich, als er das kalte Metall umschloss. Er atmete tief durch und drückte zog die tür einen Spalt breit auf.  
  
Ein kalter Luftzug schlug ihnen entgegen. Hinter der Tür war es schwarz. Man konnte nichts sehen. Vorsichtig stieß er die Tür weiter auf, sie knarrte leise.  
  
Immer darauf bedacht, nichts falsch zu machen, schritt der Zaubertrankmeister voran.  
  
"Einladend.", flüsterte Sirius, als auch er im Dunkeln verschwand.  
  
Dann entschwand einer nach dem anderen in die Dunkelheit...  
  
Es war eiskalt, das Blut gefror einem in den Adern. Die Finsternis war übermächtig, man wusste nicht im Geringsten wo man war, der Feind konnte direkt hinter einem stehen...  
  
"Also, gebt euch alle die Hände, sonst verlieren wir uns.", flüsterte Sirius in die Richtung, in der er die anderen vermutete.  
  
"Okay.", antworteten alle im Chor. Sie waren zu dem stillen Einverständnis gelangt, es einfach zu tun. Ohne Widerrede.  
  
Alle, bis auf Severus, gingen Hand in Hand. Der Schwarzhaarige ging alleine voran.  
  
"Warum wenden wir keinen Zauber an?", fragte Mione, an Remus gewandt. "Das funktioniert hier nicht mehr.", antwortete er ihr betrübt.  
  
Es war schwer in Worte zu fassen, aber die Tatsache, dass alle Hand in Hand gingen, gab ihnen ein Gefühl von Schutz. Es linderte die Einsamkeit und die Kälte. Ron wusste nicht, wie lange sie so gingen, er hatte fast jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, aber irgendwann drang Snapes aalglatte Stimme an sein Ohr.  
  
"Stop! Wir sind hier (da). Rechts von euch ist eine Tür. Ihr könnt sie nicht sehen, aber glaubt mir, sie ist da. Dahinter wird ER sein. Wenn ihr umkehren wollt, dann ist das jetzt eure letzte Chance." Seine Stimme klang ruhig, aber auch ihm schlug das Herz bis zur Kehle.  
  
"Nein, wir machen das jetzt.", antwortete Ron wie automatisch. Er klang dabei mutiger, als er sich fühlte. Um ehrlich sein, wusste er im Moment überhaupt nicht, was er fühlte. Es war wie eine Taubheit, die seine Angstgefühle lähmte.  
  
Die Angst überschwemmte Miones Kopf wie eine Welle. Sie würde sterben. Es war wie eine Sicherheit, es wurde ihr erst in diesem Monet bewusst und doch zweifelte sie keine Sekunde an der Richtigkeit ihrer Entscheidung.  
  
"Versteckt euch hinter dem Wandvorsprung, dann sieht er euch nicht. Verhaltet euch ruhig, und lasst Remus, Sirius und mich die Arbeit machen." Nur wie durch Watte drangen diese Worte an die Ohren der anderen. Es fiel ihnen gar nicht auf, dass Snape Sirius und Remus, wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, beim Vornamen nannte.  
  
"Wir werden ihn kurz beschäftigen und dann die Jungs holen. Flüchtet, wenn etwas schief geht, egal was passiert, verstanden.?! Egal, ob einer von uns dreien zurückbleibt, klar?", sagte er, an die anderen gewandt. Diese waren zu betäubt, um etwas zu erwidern.  
  
Ron hörte leise die Tür knarren und das Geräusch drehte ihm fast den Magen um.  
  
Er spürte, wie ihm unwillkürlich Tränen in die Augen schossen, doch es war schon zu spät, Severus, Remus und Sirius waren schon in den Raum gestürmt, dicht gefolgt von den beiden Mädchen und ihm.  
  
Er war der Letzte. Der Rothaarige konnte alles nur verschwommen sehen. Es war ein großer dunkler Raum. Die Wände schienen zu faulen, an ihnen waren Ketten und Fesseln angebracht.  
  
Ron vergaß gänzlich, worum Prof. Snape gebeten hatte. Er sah wie Pansy und Mione sich hinter dem Wandvorsprung versteckten.....  
  
Sirius, Snape und Remus richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf eine Person. Als der Gryffindor erkannte, um wen es sich handelte, hätte er sich am liebsten übergeben.  
  
Das Schlangengesicht, die Pupillen nicht mehr als Schlitze, stand er da. Wie ein Alptraum, aus dem Ron nicht mehr erwachen würde. All die Jahre hatte er sich das Gesicht immer wieder vorgestellt, aber es war nie auch nur annähernd so schlimm gewesen.  
  
Auch Voldemort hob den Zauberstab und zielte auf Sirius. Er sprach den Todesfluch, doch Sirius konnte sich noch ducken. Ron durchfloss eine Welle der Erleichterung.  
  
Der dunkle Lord schrie nach seinen Dienern und ein paar von ihnen hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und schickten Flüche in Richtungen der Angreifer.  
  
Andere disapparierten, jedoch augenblicklich.  
  
Die drei konnten, bis jetzt, jedem Fluch ausweichen. Doch Voldemort wurde immer schneller, seine Flüche wurden, so schien es zumindest, immer mächtiger.  
  
Ron sah sich suchend um. Er musste doch hier irgendwo sein....  
  
Er spürte, wie die Tränen langsam seine Wange entlang rannen. Sie schmeckten salzig, als sie langsam seine Lippen benetzten. Die Verzweiflung umfing ihn. Was, wenn sie überhaupt nicht da waren? Was, wenn sie schon... tot waren?  
  
Snape und die anderen waren voll damit beschäftigt, die Flüche der Todesser abzuwehren. Manchmal entgingen sie nur knapp dem sicheren Tod. Auch sie schickten Flüche, doch die Todesser waren zu schnell.  
  
Aber trotzdem, es waren einfach zu viele. Sie standen überall und kreisten die drei langsam aber kontinuierlich ein.  
  
So konnten sie Harry und Malfoy unmöglich retten. Die Todesser kamen immer näher...  
  
Wo, verdammt, waren die zwei?  
  
Der Rothaarige hörte Miones verzweifelte Rufe. Sie stand mit Pansy hinter dem Vorsprung. Er konnte auch ihre Tränen sehen. Schade, dass es so enden würde, es wäre sicher eine schöne Zeit geworden.  
  
Er ließ seinen Blick noch einmal durch den Raum gleiten... Und da sah er sie...  
  
Ganz hinten, in einer Ecke, hing Harry bewegungslos an der Wand. Direkt vor ihm stand Malfoy. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab direkt auf Harrys Brust gesetzt.  
  
Er war der einzige, der die beiden noch retten konnte. Alle anderen waren viel zu beschäftigt. Ron hatte überhaupt keine Wahl.  
  
Er musste es tun, für Harry.  
  
Kurz schloss Ron die Augen. Die Angst kroch in sein Herz und lähmte ihn, aber er musste es tun... er musste. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er wie Draco Harry küsste. Doch dann lösten sich ihre Lippen voneinander und Draco richtete seinen Stab erneut direkt auf Harrys Herz.  
  
Ihm wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass es so hatte kommen müssen. All die Jahre, in denen er im Schatten des Gryffindors gestanden hatte, all die Demütigungen, all die Enttäuschungen. Manchmal hatte er Harry richtig für seine Berühmtheit gehasst. Aber heute war der Tag, an dem alles enden würde. Oder neu begann...  
  
Der Gryffindor begann zu laufen. Er lief, wie noch nie, ihm wurde mit jeder Sekunde mehr bewusst, was passieren würde, wenn er zu spät kam. Sein Atem ging flach und er versuchte, immer schneller zu werden.  
  
Er sah, wie Draco die todbringenden Worte langsam aussprach...  
  
Wort für Wort...  
  
Er war fast da...  
  
Er streckte die Arme nach Draco aus, packte ihm am Umhang und riss ihn mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, mit sich zu Boden.  
  
Der Fluch traf nur die Wand.....  
  
********+ Wer jetzt denkt es ist vorbei, irrt sich gewaltig.  
  
Ein paar Dinge kommen noch. Ich weiß noch gar nicht, ob es ein Happy-End gibt. Ich selbst kenn das Ende noch nicht mal *drop*  
  
Nein, ich hab schon ne genauere Vorstellung, aber ob euch die gefällt...... *fies grins*  
  
Also reviewt schön. Und als vorletztes noch eine Frage:  
  
Was ist ein/e MarySue?  
  
Ich hab es letztens gelesen und ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich gewusst was das heißt. Ist das ein Lob oder eine Beleidigung??? Helft mir!  
  
Und nun zum wichtigsten..... der Lebensweisheit... okay Witz, dafür sind es aber zwei:  
  
Was ist der Unterschied zwischen fies und gemein? Fies ist, wenn man einem Blinden eine Kinokarte schenkt. Gemein ist, wenn es ein Stummfilm.  
  
Und einer geht noch....  
  
Mann: " Mal Lust auf einen Quickie?" Frau: "Im Gegensatz zu was?"  
  
Also bis denne *alle ganz fest knuddel* aloha . 


	23. Der Retter Teil 2

Disclaimer: klar  
  
Pairing: mal überlegen....  
  
Warning: Verblödungsgefahr  
  
Comment: So, da bin ich wieder. *haha* Das neue Chap hat etwas länger gedauert, weil ich ne fürchterliche Blockade hatte. Tja, die ist überwunden, mal sehen ob die Pause was gebracht hat...  
  
Vielen lieben DANK an meine reviewer:  
  
@Tolotos: Endlich jemand mit dem gleichen Humor, wie ich. ^^  
  
@Trivi: *rekunddel* Wie immer kann ich mich nur herzlich für dein Lob bedanken. *nochmal knuddel*  
  
@Lady Arrogance: Ich nehme an, ich kann dich als Co- Beta-Leser für diese Kapitel anführen. Danke für die Hilfe.  
  
Nevathiel, netrunnerin14, kerzle, Lady Arrogance und baboon. Ihr seid die besten.  
  
Danke für die Erklärungen von MarySue, sie haben mir sehr weitergeholfen.  
  
Und natürlich ein riesiges Danke an meine Beta-Leserin Shenen. Deine Korrektur war sehr direkt. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir jetzt besser, leider konnte ich nicht alles ändern.  
  
Widmung: Für Gerhard, der mit mir in einer stundenlangen Diskussion erklärt hat, dass niemand, absolut niemand und schon gar nicht Harry oder Draco sterben dürfen. ^^  
  
Weil es dich gibt Kapitel 23:  
  
***+~~~~~~*****+  
  
Zuerst spürte Ron den Schmerz gar nicht.  
  
Er war viel zu betäubt, um zu realisieren, dass er eine Platzwunde am Kopf hatte. Das Blut rann langsam seine Wange entlang, doch er achtete nur auf Harry. Anscheinend war er durch den Aufprall erneut in Ohnmacht gefallen, zumindest lag er vollkommen bewegungslos da. Er konnte nicht tot sein, schließlich hatte Ron den Fluch abprallen sehen.  
  
Neben dem Rothaarigen lag Malfoy. Auch er schien noch am Leben zu sein. Ob das nun gut oder schlecht war, vermochte Ron nicht genau zu sagen. Er hatte versucht, Harry zu töten. Es war so klar gewesen. Ron hatte es gewusst, das es hatte passieren müssen. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Schlange die ganze Zeit für Voldemort gearbeitet.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken staute sich eine unglaubliche Wut in seinem Magen auf....  
  
Wäre er nicht gewesen, wäre Harry tot und Voldemort hätte gewonnen.  
  
Doch dann wurde er von etwas anderem abgelenkt.  
  
Wie durch einen Schleier erkannte er seine Umgebung wieder. Sie waren noch immer im Kerker. Mit... Voldemort.  
  
Sämtliche Wut war vergessen und die altbekannte Angst machte sich in dem Gryffindor breit. Noch war es nicht vorbei, sie waren noch in Gefahr. Harry war noch in Gefahr. Ron sah wie erbittert Sirius und die anderen kämpften, doch der dunkle Lord war viel zu stark. Seine Diener und er kreisten sie immer mehr ein.. Sie kamen immer näher....  
  
*  
  
Voldemort verzog sein Gesicht vor Ekel. "Ihr dachtet doch nicht wirklich, dass ihr auch nur die geringste Chance gegen uns habt, oder?" Seine Stimme nahm einen sanften Ton an. Oh, welche Freude er mit dem Tod dieser Idioten haben würde. Vor allem mit dem des Verräters.  
  
Er richtete seine roten Augen auf Snapes Arm."Du hast es nicht anders gewollt, Severus. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du dich für die richtige Seite entscheiden sollst, aber du hast falsch gewählt."  
  
Der dunkle Lord richtete seinen Zauberstab kurz auf Severus Unterarm und schon im nächsten Moment presste Snape seine linke Hand auf das Mal. Er schrie nicht, diese Blöße wollte er sich nicht geben, aber es war ein leises Wimmern zu hören.  
  
*  
  
Ron bemerkte, wie sich neben ihm etwas bewegte. Zuerst hoffte er, es wäre Harry, doch es war Draco. Der Junge hielt sich irritiert den Kopf. Er schien weder Voldemort, noch die ganze Situation um sich herum war zunehmen, immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zwischen den beiden Gryffindors hin und her.  
  
Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen vor Entsetzen. Harry lag vollkommen bewegungslos neben ihm.  
  
Nein...., schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Fragend sah er Ron an:  
  
"Ist.. er ... ich meine habe ich ... ihn getö-"  
  
Ron blickte ihn nur ausdruckslos an.  
  
Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen. Er versuche Harry zu töten und tat jetzt so als wäre es nur ein Unfall gewesen. Was bildete er sich ein? Vielleicht dachte er, dass alles nicht so schlimm war. Vielleicht glaubte er, dass alles gut würde? Aber das stimmte nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, Ron wusste nicht, was passieren würde. Das einzige, was der Rothaarige sicher wusste, war, dass Malfoy dafür bezahlen würde. Er würde ihm Schmerzen zufügen, unglaubliche Schmerzen....  
  
Dracos Augen glitzerten feucht. Er sah Ron fest ihn die Augen. Er wollte es wirklich tun. Doch er konnte es nicht. Der Slytherin konnte sich nicht bei Ron bedanken, obwohl er ihm und Harry das Leben gerettet hatte. Sein Stolz verbot es ihm und zum ersten Mal überhaupt, hasste er die Tatsache, ein Malfoy zu sein.  
  
Harry....  
  
Er hätte ihn getötet. Er wusste es, Voldemort hatte ihn soweit gehabt, er hätte ihn umgebracht.  
  
Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, hatte er für einen kurzen Moment gedacht, dass nun alles gut würde. Dass Harry ihn auch liebte und sie glücklich würden. Doch dann war er aufgewacht und hatte versucht, seine einzige Liebe zu töten.  
  
Einfach zu töten.....  
  
*  
  
"Nun, wollen wir es jetzt endlich beenden. Ihr hat gut gekämpft, aber keine Chance. Tut mir aufrichtig leid.", sagte der dunkle Lord mit fast mitleidiger Stimme. Merlin, er konnte sie schon schreien hören....  
  
"Wir werden nicht aufgeben." Presste Severus unter Schmerzen hervor. Doch schon im nächsten Moment konnte er sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und fiel vor Lord Voldemort auf die Knie.  
  
Dieser konnte nur leise auflachen: "Grandiose Show, die du uns da bietest. Willst du mir vielleicht noch die Füße küssen?"  
  
Die Todesser brachen in Gelächter aus. Snape biss die Zähne zusammen und stand wieder auf, doch konnte er sich kaum aufrecht halten.  
  
"Versuch es lieber nicht. Es wird nur noch mehr weh tun.", flüsterte der Lord und mit einer kleinen Geste wurde Snape, wie durch eine unsichtbare Hand, wieder zu Boden gedrückt. Voldemort sah ihre blassen Leichen schon bewegungslos vor sich liegen, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Er würde sie töten. Endlich....  
  
Sirius umklammerte seinen Zauberstab. Er rang mit sich selbst. Sollte er Snape helfen? Welche Wahl hatte er? Der Zaubertranklehrer hatte ihnen schließlich geholfen, das bedeutete ja nicht das sie sich gegenseitig leiden konnten. Er biss ich auf die Lippe. Die Zeit drängte.  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten ging er zu Snape und zog ihn grob hoch. Es widerte ihn zwar an Severus so nahe bei sich zu haben, aber sie brauchten ihn nun mal. Snape versuchte sich nicht einmal loszureißen, wahrscheinlich wusste er, dass er ohne Sirius Hilfe sicher wieder gestürzt wäre.  
  
Sirius bildete sich ein, ein leises "Danke" gehört zu haben, aber vielleicht hatte er sich ja auch geirrt.  
  
"Das nächste Pärchen?" fragte Voldemort fast unschuldig. Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.  
  
"Aber wenn ihr zwei so beschäftigt seid, dann..."  
  
Er sah zu Remus....  
  
"Incendio." Flüsterte er. Seine Augen glitzerten vor Begeisterung angesichts dessen, was er gerade anrichtete.  
  
Remus sah zuerst nur verwirrt zu Voldemort, doch dann wurde ihm klar was für ein Fluch das gewesen war...  
  
Eine unheimliche Hitze breitet sich in ihm aus und ihm war, als würde heiße Lava durch seine Adern rinnen. Schmerz gepeinigt umschlang er seinen Oberkörper. Er hatte das Gefühl, innerlich zu verbrennen. Er spürte nicht mal, wie sich seine Finger tief in das Fleisch seiner Oberarme verkrallten.  
  
Seine Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet, sein Atem ging stoßweise und das Gefühl zu ersticken war fast schlimmer, als die Hitze. Die Ohnmacht, die ihn langsam umfing, war wie eine wundersame Erlösung.  
  
Sirius erstarrte augenblicklich. Severus war sofort vergessen, er ließ ihn einfach los. Sein Herz raste. Ohne nachzudenken umklammerte er seinen Zauberstab so fest, dass seine Fingerknochen weiß hervortraten. Er wandte sein Gesicht Voldemort zu. Dieser sah so aus, als wäre er höchst zufrieden mit dem, was er getan hatte. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt auf das Herz des Lordes.  
  
Remus....  
  
Er hatte Remus verflucht. Seine Augen waren vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen gewesen, er hatte die Schmerzen sehen können. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sie fast fühlen können....  
  
Eine unheimliche Angst umschloss sein Herz. Ganz anders als die Angst vor dem dunklen Lord. Es war als würde ihm jemand die Kehle zudrücken. Was wenn Remus...? Das würde er nicht überleben. Wenn Remus nicht mehr da war, dann hatte es doch gar keinen Sinn mehr, weiter zu machen. Wer würde bei ihm sein und ihm helfen, wenn nicht Remus.? Wer würde ihm sagen, dass alles gut werden würde?  
  
Doch dann wurde die Angst um Remus von einem viel stärkeren Gefühl überschattet. Ein Gefühl, dass sich fast schmerzhaft in seinem Kopf einbrannte.  
  
Hass.....  
  
Das Adrenalin raste durch seine Adern. Dafür würde Voldemort bezahlen...  
  
Er konnte ihm nicht einfach Remus nehmen. Das durfte er nicht...  
  
Sirius sah Remus schönes Gesicht vor sich. Seine sanften Augen und sein liebevolles Lächeln. Sein Blut rauschte und in seinen Ohren klingelte es.  
  
Unverzeihliche Flüche wirken nur, wenn der, der sie ausspricht, sich nichts mehr wünscht, als seinen Feind zu zerstören.... Sein Verstand war abgeschalten und er rief so laut er konnte:  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Er hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass es funktionieren würde, doch genau das tat es. Zuerst sah Voldemort erschrocken zu Sirius, doch schon im nächsten Moment begann auch er, markerschütternd zu schreien. Sein hässliches Gesicht verzog sich zu einer widerlichen Grimmasse. Seine spinnendünnen Finger krampften sich in seine Brust. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab unbewusst fallen. Sirius hatte seinen Zauberstab noch immer starr auf Voldemort gerichtet. Er konnte es nicht glauben, aber es hatte funktioniert... es hatte wirklich funktioniert....  
  
Schnell drehte er sich zu Severus um und sagte:  
  
"Nimm Remus und die Mädchen und verschwinde. Ich nehme Harry und Draco mit." Seine Stimme klang entgültig.  
  
Vielleicht war es nur die Überraschung, aber Severus nickte nur stumm. Er packte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Todesser. Es waren nur noch fünf übrig.  
  
Einer von ihnen stand direkt neben Snape, ohne zu zögern sprach er den Todesfluch. Man konnte nur ein ersticktes Keuchen hören. Noch bevor Severus seinen Zauberstab auf die anderen richten konnte, apparierten sie.  
  
*  
  
Ron hatte sie Szene beobachtet. Doch er konnte nichts empfinden. Es war, als wäre er nur ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer. Er sah, wie Prof. Lupin in Ohnmacht fiel, doch es rührte sein Herz nicht im Geringsten. Er konnte nichts mehr fühlen, der Rothaarige stand vollkommen unter Schock.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er, wie etwas langsam seinen Hinterkopf entlang rann. Es fühlte sich angenehm an, doch noch bevor er die Flüssigkeit berühren konnte, erlahmten seine Glieder und alles wurde schwarz.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
So! *sing*  
  
Alle die es für unrealistisch halten, dass Sirius Voldemort verflucht oder das die Todesser apparieren "nur" weil Snape einen von ihnen tötet, bitte ich Nachsicht zu haben.  
  
Die Blockade ist überwunden, aber das heißt nicht das dieser Teil gut ist.  
  
Und für diejenigen die keine Nachsicht haben, tja, Leute: SORRY!  
  
Also, das war´s mal wieder von mir. Ich hoffe ihr könnt es verkraften und schreibt vielleicht ein Review. BÜDDE!  
  
Eine kleine Lebensweisheit am Schluss, denn belustigt lässt sich ein Review viel besser schreiben:  
  
Wir müssen alle mit unseren Enttäuschungen leben, aber manche von uns, müssen mit ihren schlafen.  
  
Also bis denne Greetz aloha 


	24. Erwachen

Disclaimer: Wofür schreib ich das eigentlich noch?  
  
Pairing: *fg*  
  
Warning: SLASH ja, ja ab jetzt wirklich ~_^  
  
Comment: Ich weiß, ich weiß. Es hat lange gedauert, aber das war eine absolute Ausnahme. Ich bin einfach nicht zum schreiben gekommen. Sorry! Aber hey, ich hatte mal zur Abwechslung keine Schreibblockade. ^^  
  
Ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine Beta-Leserin Shenen und die Co-Beta- Leserin *gg* Lady Arrogance.  
  
@baboon: Ja, ja Al Bundy, ein wahrer Meister seines (Schuh-)faches. *g*  
  
@Werewolf: Ich nehme an, du bist aktives Mitglied einer Menschenrechtsorganisation? : )  
  
@Lady Arrogance: Doppelt hält ja bekanntlich besser. *ggg*  
  
Außerdem lieben Dank an: LenneKumi, netrunnerin14, Ivine und Tarivi. Ich schätze, ihr wisst was ihr seid, oder?  
  
Weil es dich gibt Kapitel 24  
  
***************  
  
Das Erste, was Harry fühlte, als er aufwachte, war der pochende Schmerz in seinem Kopf.  
  
Er konnte die Augen kaum offen halten, wie automatisch tastete seine Hand nach der Brille. Doch diese lag nicht wie gewohnt neben ihm, es war überhaupt nichts wie gewohnt.....  
  
Wo war er hier?  
  
Der Geruch in diesem Raum war fast unerträglich, Harry konnte ihn zwar nicht ganz einordnen, aber er kam ihm alles seltsam bekannt vor. Seine Hände tasteten die nähere Umgebung ab. Er lag zweifellos auf einem Bett, warum war ihm hier alles so vertraut? Die Angst kroch langsam in ihm hoch. Das letzte an das er sich erinnerte war.....  
  
.....Voldemort.....  
  
...in Rons Gestalt. Ein kalter Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter. Da war der dunkle Lord gewesen und dann.... was war dann?  
  
Alles, an was er sich erinnerte, war eine unheimliche Dunkelheit. Mehr war da nicht, so, als hätten die letzten Stunden, oder waren es Tage, nie existiert.  
  
War er vielleicht noch immer bei ihm? War Voldemort noch hier?. Sein Blick wanderte suchend umher, doch seine Sicht war noch immer furchtbar verschwommen. Er könnte hier sein... in diesem Raum... bei dir... um dich zu töten. Entgültig, dachte er fieberhaft.  
  
"Nein...", seine Stimme klang seltsam rau, so, als hätte er schon wochenlang nicht mehr geredet. Wo war er hier? Bei wem? Vorsichtig versuchte Harry aufzustehen, doch kaum war er ein paar Schritte gegangen, überkam ihn ein unheimliches Schwindelgefühl und er begann zu straucheln. Er ignorierte es und ging ein paar Schritte, dabei tastete er sich nach vorne, wie ein Blinder, doch weit schaffte er es nicht. Das Schwindelgefühl wurde zu stark und drohte, ihn in eine erneute Ohnmacht zu führen.  
  
Langsam drehte er sich immer um und setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett. Die Angst wich reiner Panik. Mit jeder Sekunde wuchs der Zweifel darüber, dass er hier herauskommen würde. Und warum, verdammt, erinnerte er sich an nichts? Es war so, als hätte er die letzten Tage einfach verschlafen. Aber das war doch nicht möglich...  
  
Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach ruhig hinsetzen und warten, bis jemand kam, um ihm zu helfen. Aber jetzt war wohl nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, sich auf andere zu verlassen, denn war es nicht immer so gewesen, dass er sich ganz alleine geholfen hatte und nie jemanden gebraucht hatte. War er es nicht immer gewesen, der den Menschen half? So würde es auch jetzt sein, er würde es alleine schaffen. Ohne Hilfe.  
  
Es schien ihm, als ob hätte sich der riesige Knoten in seiner Brust gelockert.....  
  
Schließlich hatte er schon so oft gegen Voldemort gekämpft und gewonnen, also warum sollte er das jetzt nicht auch schaffen? Es war ja nicht so, dass er hilflos war, das war er noch nie gewesen. Wie viele Leben hatte er schon gerettet, warum sollte er das hier nicht auch überstehen? Er war doch Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, er brauchte niemanden um sich zu retten. Das all seine Gedanken vollkommen irrational waren, wurde im schon im nächsten Moment schmerzhaft bewusst.....  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Ruckartig riss Harry den Kopf nach oben. Was?... Seine Hände verkrampften sich im Stoff des Bettes. Die Angst lähmte ihn und all seine Heldentaten waren vergessen... Was nützten sie ihm, wenn er seinen Feind nicht richtig sehen konnte.....  
  
"Wer ist da?", fragte Harry mit zittriger Stimme. Obwohl ihm klar war, dass niemand antworten würde. Sicher war das nur der Wind gewesen, einfach nur der Wind,.....  
  
"Ich bin´s."  
  
Eine Welle der Angst durchflutete Harrys Körper. Sein Atem stockte und er hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Sein Körper zitterte, doch schon im nächsten Moment, wurde ihm klar wer da vor ihm stand.....  
  
"Sirius?", fragte er in die unheimliche Stille. Es klang fast wie ein Flehen.  
  
"Poppy!", schrie der Mann vor ihm, "Harry, alles wird wieder gut. Jetzt bist du wieder wach. Du bist wieder da.". Das war Sirius. Die Angst fiel schlagartig von ihm ab. Egal was passieren würde, er war nicht mehr alleine. Wenn er noch vor Sekunden ernsthaft geglaubt hatte, dass er das hier ohne Hilfe überstehen würde, so war er jetzt einfach nur dankbar, dass jemand bei ihm war. Die Stimme seines Patens klang fast weinerlich, so, als habe er Angst gehabt, dass...dass Harry nicht mehr aufwachen würde.  
  
"Alle, ok. Du bist in Hogwarts. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Alles wird wieder gut. Alles kommt wieder in Ordnung. POPPY!". Harry versuchte angestrengt, mehr als nur die Umrisse seines Patens wahrzunehmen, doch seine Augen waren noch immer wie zugeschwollen.  
  
"Ich bin in Hogwarts?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und seine Stimme klang rau, sein Hals war ausgetrocknet und es kostete Harry furchtbar viel Mühe zu reden.  
  
" Ja, bist du. Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
  
Plötzlich hörte er Schritte näher kommen und wie durch einen Reflex zuckte der Gryffindor zusammen.  
  
"Potter?", fragte eine besorgt klingende Frauenstimme. Das war Madame Pomfrey. Er musste in Krankenflügel sein. Eine unheimliche Erleichterung breitete sich ihn aus, Harry hatte nichts mehr zu befürchten.  
  
"Los, du musst Albus holen.", forderte Sirius die Krankenschwester auf. " Alles kommt in Ordnung.", sagte er wieder, an Harry gewandt, doch der Schwarzhaarige, hörte den beunruhigten Tonfall heraus..  
  
Doch Madame Pomfrey schien Sirius vollkommen zu ignorieren. "Potter, geht es ihnen gut?", fragte sie.  
  
"Mir ist schlecht, aber sonst geht es mir gut." Dass, das eine glatte Lüge war, musste sogar Madame Pomfrey aufgefallen sein. "Was ist passiert? Wo ist Voldemort? Was hat er mit mir gemacht?", fragte Harry aufgebracht. Er achtete nicht darauf, das seine Stimme fast nur noch ein Krächzen war. Der Gryffindor wollte Antworten. Jetzt.  
  
"Bald Harry, bald. Ich verspreche es dir, aber jetzt sprich lieber nicht mehr. Deine Stimme klingt angeschlagen.", antwortete Sirius und wenn auch zögerlich, legte er einen Arm auf Harry Schulter.  
  
Schon diese kleine Berührung reichte aus um Harry zu besänftigen. Wie lange hatte er Sirius nicht mehr gesehen?  
  
"Trinken sie das, es wir ihre Sicht verbessern.", sagte die Krankenschwester, auch wenn sie nicht sehr überzeugt klang.  
  
Vorsichtig griff Harry nach der Flasche, die sie ihm reichte. Sie fühlte sich kühl und angenehm an. "Sie müssen es ganz austrinken."  
  
Langsam nippte er an dem Trank, er schmeckte nach... gar nichts. Wie Wasser. Harry schloss die Augen. Es passierte absolut nichts. Er wartete auf ein angenehmes Kribbeln, einen kalten Schauer, oder irgend ein anderes Anzeichen für einen Zaubertrank.  
  
Seine Augen hielt er fest geschlossen, sie fühlten sich noch immer angeschwollen an. Fast als wäre er verprügelt worden. Um ihn herum herrschte absolute Stille. Er wollte seinen Mund aufmachen, um nach Sirius zu fragen, doch es war, als fehle ihm einfach die Kraft, um zu sprechen. Sein Mund blieb geschlossen.  
  
Ein Art Müdigkeit überkam ihn, sie lähmte seine Gedanken und plötzlich fühlten sich seine Arme und Beine unglaublich schwer an.  
  
Wie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft ins Bett gedrückt, sackte er langsam zurück und ehe er es sich versah, fiel er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
*********************  
  
"Er ist aufgewacht."  
  
"Wann?"  
  
"Jetzt gerade, aber Poppy hat ihm etwas zur Beruhigung gegeben.", sagte Sirius und holte tief Luft. Albus Dumbledore, der vor ihm saß, stand ruckartig auf. "Ist er verletzt?"  
  
"Nur seine Augen.", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige, noch immer ein wenig atemlos.  
  
"Ich werde zu ihm gehen.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. Sirius machte Anstalten, ihm zu folgen, doch der Direktor hielt ihn zurück, " Bitte, geh Miss. Granger und Mr. Weasley holen. Sie werden sich sicher freuen.", sagte er und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
******************  
  
Ein lauter Knall hallte in den Gängen zum Krankenzimmer wieder. Die Tür zur Krankenstation flog auf und.....  
  
Ron blieb vollkommen außer Atem stehen. Sein Gesicht ähnelte einer Tomate und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rasend schnell. Direkt hinter ihm stand Mione. Ihre Haare standen zu Berge und auch sie war ein wenig rosa im Gesicht.  
  
"Was soll das? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, sie hierher gebeten zu haben.", zischte Madame Pomfrey wutentbrannt. Sie war aus ihrem Büro geeilt, um zu sehen, wer das so einen Lärm machte und ihn zurecht zu weisen. Schließlich brauchte Potter Ruhe, daran änderten auch seine Freunde nichts.  
  
"´Tschuldigung, Madame. Es ist nur, Sirius hat uns geholt wegen Harry, weil er aufgewacht sein soll. Und da wollten wir....", stotterte Ron und auch seine Ohren liefen rot an. Er wollte keinen Lärm machen, es war nur wegen Harry. Wenn er tatsächlich aufgewacht war.....  
  
"Ihr habt gedacht? Das bezweifle ich stark. Und noch einmal bitte sie inständig und sicher zum letzten Mal, draußen gesittet Platz zu nehmen.", erwiderte die Krankenschwester und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.  
  
"Nur eins, ist Harry wirklich wach?", fragte Hermione hoffnungsvoll. Der Gedanke, dass Harry endlich wieder wach war, ließ ihr Herz vor Freude höher schlagen.  
  
"Es ist so, dass Mr. Potter tatsächlich wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen ist.", antwortete Madame Pomfrey widerwillig.  
  
Ron und Hermione sahen sich begeistert an. "JAHHHHHH:", schrie Ron und stieß triumphierend die Faust in die Luft. Mione hingegen schien den Tränen nahe, denn ihre Augen wirkten glasig.  
  
"Mr. Wealsey.", fauchte die Krankenschwester zornbebend. Das war doch nicht normal. Natürlich konnte man sich freuen, aber geziemten Maßen. "Sie nehmen jetzt sofort draußen Platz und warten, bis ich sie rufe oder ich sehe mich gezwungen,..."  
  
Doch weiter kam sie nicht....  
  
"Poppy, vielleicht ist es dir selbst noch nicht aufgefallen, aber du schreist auch gerade. Und das ist, wie du gerade erwähntest, nicht unbedingt förderlich für Harrys Genesung.", Albus Dumbledore lächelte Madame Pomfrey amüsiert an. Diese lief knallrot an und murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte.  
  
"Aber ich bin mir sicher, Harry wird sich freuen die beiden zu sehen, wenn er aufwacht, sagte Dumbledore und zwinkerte den beiden kurz zu.  
  
Mione strahlte den Direktor an. "Wir sind auch ganz leise" Mit diesen Worten beeilte sie sich, Ron ins Krankenzimmer zu folgen.  
  
Zuerst sahen sie ihn gar nicht. Doch im hintersten Eck des ganzen Zimmers lag, unter Decken "begraben", Harry Potter. Er schien nur zu schlafen, zumindest hob und senkte sich seine Brust gleichmäßig.  
  
Nun musste Mione endgültig weinen. Es war ihr, als wäre es Jahre her, seit sie ihren besten Freund das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.  
  
Auch Ron schien mit sich zu kämpfen. "Hi, Harry.", flüsterte er leise.  
  
Aber dieser reagierte nicht. Sein Gesicht wirkte ein wenig blass, doch sonst war alles beim Alten.  
  
Langsam ließen sich Ron und Mione auf die zwei Besucherstühle neben Harrys Bett nieder.  
  
************  
  
Ron wusste nicht genau, wie lange er da gesessen und gewartet hatte, doch irgendwann waren ihm die Augen zugefallen, auch wenn er sich mit aller Kraft dagegen gewehrt hatte.  
  
Mione, neben ihm, schien nun endlich eingeschlafen zu sein. Sie hatte ihren Kopf neben Harry auf dass Bett gelegt und seufzte leise. Ron musste bei ihrem Anblick unwillkürlich schmunzeln.  
  
"Auch wieder wach?"  
  
Fast hätte der Rothaarige vor Überraschung aufgeschrieen, doch dann erkannte er die Stimme als die von Sirius. Dieser stand mit verschränkten Armen neben ihm. Er hatte seinen Blick auf den schlafenden Gryffindor gerichtet. "Er wacht sicher bald auf. Poppy hat ihm etwas zu Beruhigung gegeben. Du weißt schon, die ganze Verwirrung.", sagte Sirius und sah Harry mitleidig an. Ron konnte die Erleichterung in Sirius Augen sehen, es war die gleiche Erleichterung die ihn erfüllte.  
  
"Wo ist Dumbledore?", fragte der Rothaarige und auch er wandte sich Harry zu.  
  
"Er musste zurück. Jetzt da wir den Beweis haben, dass er zurück ist, kann das Ministerium Albus nicht mehr länger ignorieren. Sie werden wohl oder übel reagieren müssen.  
  
"Was wird er Harry erzählen?", fragte Ron flüsternd.  
  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht. Ich meine, er wird ihm schlecht die Wahrheit sagen können, oder?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und sah Ron eindringlich an.  
  
"Sie haben Malfoy extra in ein anderes Zimmer gelegt, er hatte ja auch nur leichte Verletzungen. Aber wenn du mich fragst war das eine richtige Entscheidung,. Denn stell dir mal vor, Harry erfährt, was.... dieses.....", es schien als fehlten ihm die Worte, um Draco einen passenden Namen, für sein Verbrechen zu geben, " du weißt schon."  
  
"Aber er wird doch Fragen stellen, was passiert ist.", fragte Ron leise.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß es auch nicht, aber glaub mir, es wäre besser, wenn er nicht wüsste, was Malfoy fast getan hätte.", sagte Sirius und sah Harry mit einem seltsam leeren Blick an, "Ihr solltet nach unten schlafen gehen. Morgen ist zwar Sonntag, aber ihr solltet nicht so lange hier herumsitzen."  
  
"Nein," antwortete der Rothaarige sofort, "ich warte hier, egal was passiert. Ich will dabei sein, wenn er endlich aufwacht. Ich gehe nicht und Mione auch nicht.", er sah kurz zu Mione, die noch immer friedlich schlief.  
  
"Wenn du meinst. Aber ich muss runter zu Remus. Heute ist Vollmond. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie zornig er war. Schließlich wird er wahrscheinlich gerade "beschäftigt" sein , wenn Harry aufwacht. Und weil Snape nicht da ist, verwandelt er sich quasi wie immer. Und ich kann ihn dann nicht alleine lassen, auch wenn ich gerne hier bleiben würde.", sagte Sirius. Er drückte kurz Harrys Hand, wünschte Ron eine gute Nacht und verschwand dann in die Dunkelheit.  
  
Der Rothaarige sah Sirius noch kurz nach und wandte sich dann wieder Harry zu. Er hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht, er wollte nicht, dass Harry sah, wie er seinetwegen weinte. Es war kein richtiges Weinen, es waren eigentlich nur stumme Tränen.  
  
All die Anspannung und Angst hatten ihn viel Kraft gekostet. Hoffentlich kam Harry wieder in Ordnung und Malfoy sollte in der Hölle schmoren, für das was er fast getan hatte. Unwillkürlich kam die Wut wieder in ihm hoch. Wie hatte dieses Arschloch es wagen können, Harry etwas an zu tun? Doch mit der Wut kam auch die Angst um seinen besten Freund zurück. Was würde er wohl machen, wenn er die Wahrheit erfuhr?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
So! Das war´s. Ich hoffe es gefiel. Vielleicht könntet ihr euch zu einem kleine review hinreißen lassen. Büdde!  
  
Nya, wahrscheinlich poste ich morgen einen neuen Teil von "Liebe?" Und es ist noch nicht der letzte.....  
  
Also, ich bin fertig für heute.  
  
grüßle aly 


	25. And In The End There Was Silence

_Disclaimer:_ J.K. Rowling

_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron

_Warning:_ OOC

_Widmung:_ Für wen, wenn nicht dich, Süße **Lady Arrogance gaaanz fest knuddel** ... und für Luki und Lolly.

_Ähm...hallo erst mal..._

Ja, erinnert ihr euch noch an mich? Nun, ich habe jetzt seit einem halben Jahr nicht mehr an dieser Story gearbeitet, dass heißt versucht habe ich es schon, aber irgendwie fehlte mir der rechte Wille.

Ich hab euch trotzdem gleich versprochen, dass die Story beendet wird und das löse ich hiermit auch ein. **nick**

Ich knuddle all die lieben Reviewer und Leute, die mir die nötige Motivation zum weiterschreiben gegeben haben. **Ihr seid die Besten.**

Shenen (auch wenn wir uns so gut wie nie lesen, Danke fürs betan **knuddl**), netrunnerin14 (Ehrlich gesagt, erkläre ich auch jetzt nicht viel mehr, aber ich glaube es ist genug, um die Zusammenhänge zu verstehen.), Tarivi (Danke für die lieben reviews, eine wirkliche Hilfe. **knuddl**), kerzle (Sorry, aber ich dachte, es passt nicht wirklich dazu, oder?), Werewolf (Ach, das mit der Menschenrechtsorganisation war doof, ich hatte nur gerade meine lustige Phase. Ich verstehe genau, was du meinst, aber ich fürchte, dass ich für dieses Kapitel tief in die Schmalzkiste greifen musste. Vergib mir!), Tx (Unser aller Held **mitschmacht**), Scharlany (Nun wirklich schnell ist es nicht, aber vielleicht liest du es trotzdem **hoff**), Pale-Slytherin (Der Erpressungsversuch war keine schlechte Idee, ein Hauptbeweggrund fürs Weiterschreiben **ernst schau**), Nevathiel (Hi! Schön, dass du jetzt wieder mit mir redest, mhm sag mal, wollten wir nicht irgendwann mal eine Geschichte schreiben?)

Erklärungen, Verabschiedungen, etc. findet ihr unten...**sniff**

****

**Weil es dich gibt**

°

_Kapitel 25_

°

„Wenn er so daliegt, wirkt er richtig friedlich... ja fast zufrieden, nicht wahr?", nuschelte Ron und stützte den Kopf auf seine linke Hand.

„Mhm.", murmelte Hermione gedämpft zurück, ihre Haare standen wie elektrisiert ab und verdeckten beinahe ihr ganzes Gesicht, auch sie lehnte noch halb auf Harrys Bett.

Die Beiden waren schon vor geraumer Zeit aufgewacht, es war zwar noch dunkel draußen, aber weit entfernt bei den hintersten Baumkronen des verbotenen Waldes dämmerte es bereits. Sorge und Angst waren es gewesen, die sie vom erlösenden Schlaf abgehalten hatten. Ja, Harry war aufgewacht, ja, es ging ihm gut, _aber..._

„Ich will ihm nicht antworten müssen.", sagte Ron, seine Augen voller Schmerz, ganz glasig und durchscheinend, dieses drückende Gefühl, dass er Harry ewig eine Erklärung schuldig sein würde, dass er selbst die Verantwortung trug, schnürte ihm immer mehr die Luft ab.

Hermione schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dabei fielen noch mehr Strähnen des dichten Haares in ihr Gesicht und verbargen es endgültig. „Er wird das schon verstehen."

Sie hatte versucht überzeugend zu klingen, ermutigend, hoffnungsvoll...jedoch war ihre Stimme nicht mehr als ein müdes Zittern gewesen. Er würde nicht verstehen! _Niemand_ würde es verstehen!

Wie sollte man erklären, dass Harry Potter beinahe getötet worden war...von einem Mitschüler...Malfoy...

Der Gedanke an ihn entfachte wieder den alten Hass, Hass der sich über Jahre angestaut hatte, der immer berechtigt gewesen war und nun...sie hatten es soweit kommen lassen, sie hätten es verhindern können, nein sie hätten es alle verhindern **müssen**...

Ron schnalzte leise mit der Zunge. „Ach komm schon, du denkst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass Harry einfach aufwachen und fragen wird „Na und, wie geht's euch so?", er wird verwirrt sein, zornig, verzweifelt... und alleine."

„Wir sind doch aber bei ihm.", sagte Mione fast zärtlich und legte ihren Kopf neben Harrys warmen Körper. Sie atmete schwer ein und streckte ihre Hand behutsam nach Harrys´ aus. Sie war so blass und leblos, wirkte nur tot.

„Waren wir bei ihm, als er entführt wurde?", fuhr Ron ruckartig auf und es klang wie ein Vorwurf gegen sich selbst. „Weißt du, je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr glaube ich, dass wir nie _wirklich_ da waren, verstehst du?" Er richtete sich unbehaglich auf und starrte eine zeitlang nur stumm ins Leere.

„Was?", fragte Hermione verdutzt und sah ihn aus roten verquollenen Augen an.

Ron zögerte. „Wir waren nicht dabei als er in seinem ersten Jahr gegen Voldemort antrat, wir waren nicht dabei, als er gegen den Basilisken gekämpft hat, wir waren nicht dabei als er gegen eine Schar von Dementoren angetreten ist, wir waren, zum Teufel, nicht dabei als Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist...ich frage mich also wo waren wir die ganze Zeit?" Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, atmete tief durch um sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen und wartete geduldig auf Miones Gegenargumente. Doch sie kamen nicht.

Ron hörte sie nur leise schluchzen. Aber es tat ihm nicht leid.

„Ich glaube, dass sogar Voldemort Harry besser kennt als wir...", redete er, den Blick an die weiße Decke gerichtet, weiter, „Er hat uns doch immer wieder gerettet, aber, du und ich, wir haben es nie fertiggebracht, ihm beizustehen, wenn er uns am meisten brauchte."

„Aber das war doch auch nie wichtig...", kam die genuschelte Antwort von Hermione, „Wir sind seine Freunde, Ron.", beharrte sie stur, „Vielleicht waren wir bei den Kämpfen nicht dabei, aber wir waren bei ihm, wenn er jemanden zum reden brauchte oder..."

Ron sah das Mädchen neben ihm beinahe hilflos an. „Das reicht aber nicht! Was sind wir für Freunde, die Harry einfach im Stich lassen?! Ich will dir sagen, sogar ich glaube daran, dass Harry derjenige ist, der Voldemort endgültig tötet, ist das nicht traurig?" Der Rothaarige stieß die Luft zischend durch seine Zähne aus. „Er ist alleine, wir können nicht für ihn da sein, sein einziger Lebenszweck ist es Voldemort zu besiegen, welchen Sinn hätte es sonst?" Sein Gesicht wirkte ganz blass und ausgemergelt, seine Augen glitzerten feucht.

„Sag so was nicht!", rief Mione und saß mit einem Mal gerade in ihrem Sessel. „Auch wenn Voldemort nicht mehr da ist, Harry hat ein Leben! Ein Gutes sogar!"

„Ja?", fragte Ron lahm.

„Natürlich.", zischte Hermione und ihre Hände verkrampften sich in Harrys Bett.

„Mhm, lass uns doch mal sehen...", meinte Ron und zuckte fast gelangweilt mit den Schultern, „Eltern? Ein Jahr nach der Geburt ermordet! Restliche Verwandtschaft? Haufen engstirniger Menschenhasser! Dann wird er schlagartig berühmt, jedes Jahr von Monstern und Mördern angegriffen, lebt nie in Frieden, sondern nur in Angst und bleibt dabei ewig alleine..."

Mione sah ihn wieder entsetzt an, sie schien nach den rechten Worten zu suchen, doch ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich nur ungläubig.

„Und jetzt, siehst du ihn?" Er deutete auf den blassen Körper Harrys, nur die langsamen regelmäßigen Atemzüge verrieten, dass er tatsächlich noch lebte. „Er liegt da, und wieder ist er nur knapp dem Tod entkommen. Wann wird es Voldemort das nächste Mal versuchen? Morgen? Nächste Woche?" Ron sprang von seinem Sessel auf, der geräuschvoll nach hinten kippte und ein paar Sekunden hin und her wippte.

„Beruhig dich bitte, Ron.", flehte Mione fast und stand nun auch auf, sie wollte gerade auf Ron zugehen, ihm die Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter legen und ihn bitten sich doch wieder zu setzten, doch Ron redete einfach nur weiter...

„Na komm, Mione...Wer wird das nächste Mal da sein, um auf ihn aufzupassen, wir wohl kaum, oder? Wir haben es die letzten Jahre nicht geschafft, warum sollten wir es jetzt schaffen? Am Ende stirbt er sowieso..." Seine Stimme brach kurz ab.

„**alleine und verlassen**!" Seine trockenen Lippen bebten unkontrolliert, er fuhr sich ein paar mal durch die roten Haare und sah Mione hilfesuchend an.

„Ron, es ist genug.", flüsterte das Mädchen und die pure Verzweiflung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Hör jetzt auf, bitte!"

„Verstehst du immer noch nicht! Wir sind nie für ihn da gewesen...niemals...", rief Ron und ein verwirrtes Gesichtsausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf „Nie...war...ich für ihn da...es ist doch meine Schuld, nicht?" Er sah zu Harry und Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht, benetzten die rauen Lippen, wischten den Zorn fort... „Ich hab es versucht, ehrlich, ich wollte ihm helfen, immer, ich wollte, dass er weiß, dass wir für ihn da sind, aber am Ende war er alleine...ich war nicht da um mit ihm zu kämpfen...es ist meine Schuld..."

Mione sah starr zwischen Harry und Ron hin und her...und sie verstand. Rons Wut, aber eigentlich war es ja gar keine Wut gewesen, nur Schuldgefühle, unterdrückte Schuldgefühle und irgendwie kannte sie das...Harry war schon immer ein Einzelkämpfer gewesen, aber wen man ihm so nahe kam wie sie und Ron, dann tat es mehr als nur weh, ihn immer wieder so leiden zu sehen...

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihm und er zuckte nur am Anfang kurz zurück, sah weiterhin ruhig zu Harry, die Tränen versiegten und er wirkte wieder betrübt und sorgenvoll...sie wollte gar nicht viel reden, dass war jetzt noch nicht das Wichtigste, stattdessen legte sie langsam ihre Arme um seine Schultern und zog ihn so zu sich herunter...

„Ich verspreche dir, das nächste Mal sind wir da."

...

„Wo bin ich?"

Ein halbdunkler Raum. Nur eine schwache Tischlampe erhellte die Gesichter der anwesenden Personen.

Albus Dumbledore und Draco Malfoy.

Tiefe Falten hatten sich bereits in Dumbledores Gesicht gegraben, er wirkte müde und traurig. Die einst so machtvolle Aura schien für immer verschwunden, da stand nur noch ein alter Mann, der sich stützend auf das strahlend weiße Bett niederlassen musste. Er seufzte schwer.

„In Hogwarts. In Sicherheit.", antwortete Dumbledore langsam, nahm dabei seine Brille ab und wischte sorgfältig mit einem Tuch über die durchsichtigen Gläser.

Malfoys Haare klebten ihm ganz durchgeschwitzt auf der Stirn, seine grauen Augen huschten immer wieder zu dem Mann vor ihm. Die Hände hatte er im Schloss zusammengelegt, ein Zittern durchzuckte seinen schmalen, kränklichen Körper.

„Haben Sie es heute schon getrunken?", fragte der Direktor und rückte seine Brille ein letztes Mal zurecht. Durch die Halbmondgläser sah er Draco direkt in die Augen.

Dieser schauderte durch den stechenden Blick nur noch mehr. „Nein.", antwortete er ehrlich, lügen hatte sowieso keinen Sinn mehr. „Kann ich ihn nicht doch kurz sehen?", fragte er fast lautlos noch im gleichen Atemzug und etwas fast begieriges lag in seinem verklärten Blick.

Dumbledore rückte ein Stück näher an Draco heran. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang, murmelte leise eine Formel und mit einem schwachen _Plopp _erschien ein blaues Glasfläschchen in seiner linken Hand. Er drehte es nur kurz kontrollierend in der Hand, dann hielt er es Draco hin. „Trinken Sie, sonst bleiben Sie für eine sehr lange Zeit hier." Es war keine Drohung, kein böser Unterton, nur eine simple Feststellung.

Draco sah angewidert auf die kleine Flasche, doch dann nahm er sie langsam, widerstrebend an sich. Er legte sie umsichtig in seinen Schoß, betrachtete eine Weile nur stumm sein Bett.

„Sobald Sie wieder genesen sind, werden Sie-", setzte Dumbledore an.

„Hogwarts verlassen, ich weiß.", erwiderte Draco und klang ganz gefasst, nicht einmal zornig oder enttäuscht.

„Sie sind noch minderjährig und offiziell gibt es für das wasSie getan haben keine Zeugen...", fuhr Dumbledore fort und seine Augen konzentrierten sich auf einen Punkt gut einen halben Meter über Dracos Kopf.

Der Slytherin kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, eine Erinnerung schien ihn wie eine Welle einzuholen und ihm kurzzeitig den Atem zu rauben. Etwas außer Atem legte er sich wieder zurück und lehnte den Kopf in den weichen Polster. „Doch,", unterbrach er den Direktor, „Weasley war dabei."

„Keine Zeugen, die bereit wären auszusagen.", vollendete Dumbledore seinen Satz und fixierte Draco nun doch direkt. „Zwar würde Mr. Weasley ohne Zweifel nichts lieber tun, als Sie endgültig ans Messer zu liefern, aber das wird er mit Sicherheit nicht tun."

Eine bleiernde Stille legte sich über den Raum.

...

„Das heißt, sie lassen mich einfach fallen?", fragte Draco nach einer Weile hilflos, verängstigt, doch im Prinzip kannte er die Antwort bereits.

„Das Ausmaß ihrer Tat ist noch nicht konkret abzuschätzen und ich meine nicht nur die physischen Schäden.", antwortete Dumbledore und das erste Mal klang wahre Kälte und Abneigung in seiner Stimme mit. „Wie dem auch sei, ich bin nicht bereit Sie hier länger zu dulden."

Draco schloss wieder die Augen. Angst überkam ihn jäh. Angst, Panik, er wusste genau, was ihn erwarten würde. Wenn sein Vater ihn fand, und das war nur eine Frage der Zeit, dann würde er ihn ohne weiteres töten. Aber Draco wusste, dass er nichts mehr von Dumbledore erwarten konnte. Nicht nachdem, was er Harry angetan hatte...

„Doch eines würde mich noch interessieren.", sagte Dumbledore, bevor er sich überraschenderweise wieder erhob. Er fuhr sich gedankenverloren über den langen weißen Bart. „Wie konnten Sie zuerst zu Harrys...Mr. Potters Rettung eilen und ihn am Ende selbst fast töten. Ich kenne keinen Zauber, der das so bewirken könnte, zumindest keinen, bei dem nicht zumindest ein gewisses Vormaß an _wahrem_ Hass geherrscht haben muss."

Draco sah den Direktor einen Moment ohne jegliche Emotion an. Dann griff er plötzlich zu der blauen Flasche, die noch immer in seinem Schoß lag. Er entkorkte sie und nahm einen raschen Zug. Sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Bitterkeit.

Dumbledore hatte inzwischen schon die Tür erreicht. Dracos Worte drangen nur noch leise an sein Ohr, doch es war wohl die Ahnung der Wichtigkeit dieser Worte gewesen sein, die ihn trotzdem so genau zuhören ließ.

„Voldemorts Zauber war wohl der endgültige Auslöser für meine Tat, aber ist es nicht so,", antwortete Draco träge und die ersten Tränen bildeten sich in seinen einst so unerschütterlich wirkenden Augen, „dass wir nur jene Menschen hassen können, die wir einst geliebt haben. Menschen, die tiefer in unser Herz vorgedrungen sind, als wir es je für möglich gehalten hätten?"

Seine Stimme war nur noch ein verzweifeltes Flüstern.

„Harry war und ist für mich so ein Mensch. Ich könnte nie ohne ihn leben, der Sinn würde einfach fehlen." Er lächelte verschwommen. „...aber, das habe ich in jener Nacht in aller Deutlichkeit gelernt... auch _mit ihm_ kann ich nicht existieren..."

...

Harry wachte am folgenden Tag erneut und dieses Mal endgültig auf. Obwohl es im Raum dunkel war, brauchten seine Augen eine Weile um sich an die Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen.

Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer und kraftlos an, als wäre er eine kilometerlange Strecke gelaufen, doch im Vergleich zu gestern war er noch immer viel kräftiger. Er befand sich in der Krankenstation, das erkannte Harry sofort, es war Nacht oder früher Morgen...doch ansonsten fehlten sämtliche Zusammenhänge...

Wie war er hierher gekommen? _Warum_ war er hierher gekommen? Hatte es mit Voldemort zu tun? Hatte er ihm etwas angetan?

Die Fragen wurden immer mehr, belasteten ihn, quälten, aber Antworten fand er nicht. Noch nicht.

Harrys Blick glitt hilfesuchend durch den Raum... wieder sah er alles nur verschwommen, doch diese Haare hätte er überall erkannt...

"_Ron? Hermione?_", fragte er mit der gleichen kratzigen rauen Stimme, wie gestern. Die beiden lagen ebenfalls in separaten Krankenbetten. Ging es ihnen auch gut? Eine erneute Welle der Angst überkam ihn. Die beiden rührten sich überhaupt nicht. „Ron! Mione!", sagte er etwas lauter, doch es klang wieder nur wie ein heiseres Husten.

Stockend hob sich der rote Haarschopf, sein Gesicht war Harry abgewandt gewesen... Konnte es-... Seine Gedanken rasten zum Himmel und wieder zurück, und doch gleichzeitig war sein Kopf so angenehm leer. In voller Erwartung eben.

Blitzartig drehte Ron sich um...und...das Glück, dass er in jenem Moment empfand, war unbeschreiblich... da lag er, Harry Potter, blass und kränklich, die Augen komisch zugekniffen, aber eindeutig _hellwach_...

„_MIONE!!!_", brüllte er schrill und ohne Rücksicht auf irgendetwas zu nehmen. Das Mädchen zuckte ängstlich zusammen, einen Augenaufschlag später saß sie halbaufrecht in ihrem Bett. „Was-", begann sie besorgt, doch als ihr noch verschlafener Blick weiter glitt, verstummte sie und lächelte...

**...THE END...**

****

**Okay, wo fang ich an?**

**Vielleicht am besten damit, dass ich, als ich mich zum schreiben des ersten Chapters hingesetzt habe, nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was passieren sollte. Das ist leider sehr oft bei mir so, eine zündende Idee und den Rest muss ich mir dann mühselig aus den Fingern saugen.**

**Wenn ich jetzt eines der ersten Kapitel lese, gruselt es mich richtig, woher ich damals denn bitte den Mut genommen hab, diesen Sch... zu veröffentlichen und auch noch reviews zu verlangen. Die ersten sieben Kapitel tun mir sogar richtig weh!**

**Dann hab ich (zum Glück) angefangen sorgfältiger über das Geschriebene nachzudenken, es mehr nachzuempfinden und so meinen Stil verbessert. Hinzu kam, dass ich dann auch einen wirklich ehrlichen Beta „bekommen habe" Ich glaube, ohne Shenen (und dann auch Lady Arrogance) würde ich wohl noch immer so naiv vor mich hinschreiben. In dieser Hinsicht verdanke ich den beiden sehr viel.**

**Die letzten Kapitel haben dann immer mehr Spaß gemacht, weil ich meine Arbeit besser einschätzen konnte und vor allem weil die Kommentare sehr lieb und aufbauend waren.**

**Dann als ich das 24.Kapitel fertig hatte, bin ich irgendwie in ein ziemlich tiefes Loch gefallen. Ich hatte überhaupt keine Lust mehr mich mit dieser Story auseinander zu setzen, vermutlich weil sie am Ende auch ziemlich traurig und düster war, ich hab das weiterschreiben immer wieder vor mich hergeschoben...bis es dann ein ganzes halbes Jahr her war.**

**Ich hätte die Geschichte auch irgendwie gern so gelassen, aber ich denke das ich den Lesern (und auch ein Funzelchen mir selbst) das Ende dieser, meiner ersten richtigen, Geschichte schuldig war.**

**Ich hoffe ihr seid im Allgemeinen mit meiner Arbeit zufrieden, lest weiterhin meine Geschichten...und reviewt natürlich.**

**L.G.**

**Alenia**


End file.
